Segunda Oportunidad
by Marianne E
Summary: El destino dictamina que Ladybug y Chat Noir nacieron para estar juntos. Pero, ¿y si la serpiente también merece su oportunidad?, ¿podrá el romance de Marinette y Luka superar los caprichos del destino y vencer la sed de venganza de un ente maligno que no quiere verlos juntos? LUKANETTE Minific.
1. El turbante del Marajá

Huían.

Y cómo no hacerlo, si era única opción que tenían. Ambos quisieron desafiar al destino, y con el destino no se juega. Porque no importa cuánto luches contra él, descubrirás que no hay nada más poderoso que sus lazos, a veces en forma de cadenas; largas ataduras de acero, inquebrantable.

No había nada en este mundo capaz de romperlas. Nada, excepto tal vez la fuerza del amor.

La serpiente y la catarina llegaron al final de un callejón oscuro en la ciudad de Agra. A lo lejos, el Taj Mahal se anteponía a un sol bañado en tonalidades carmesí. Un rojo atardecer anunciaba el funesto desenlace de su decisión.

El retumbe de un ejército se escuchaba a lo lejos, el padre de la princesa enloquecía de ira ante la decisión de su hija. Porque, desobedeciendo sus deseos de verla casada con el príncipe del este: el tigre negro; ella había elegido al encantador de cobras… un joven plebeyo de la ciudad.

Ante tal deshonra sólo podía existir un castigo digno: la muerte.

Resignados a lo inevitable, ambos se besaron por última vez. Amarse estaba prohibido. No importaba si eran princesa y plebeyo; o los guardianes de los miraculous. Porque la realeza se casa con la realeza, y porque el lugar de la catarina está al lado del gato negro. En esta historia no había cábida para una serpiente.

— ¿E_sss_tán _sss_eguro_sss_ de e_sss_to? — Sass emergió de la pulsera cuando su portador abandonó su transformación.

— Debe de haber otro camino — Tikki lo secundó, abrazándose del cuello de su portadora.

— No hay nada que hacer, Tikki. No es posible, no en esta vida — musitó la princesa con la melancolía dibujada en su sonrisa.

— Será entonces en la siguiente — el encantador de serpientes tomó su mano, depositando un beso como prueba a su promesa — No pienso rendirme.

—Quizá la próxima catarina no te ame — Apuntó Tikki, con tristeza, porque la serpiente no merecía el destino del olvido.

— Entonces esperaré a la que sigue, — aseguró con vehemencia — No importa cuantas veces tenga que pasar por el **Saṃsāra… **tendré mi segunda oportunidad.

Despedirse no era sencillo. Nunca lo fue para un kwami. Sobretodo cuando tu portador pierde la vida en el apogeo de su juventud. El destino no podía ser tan cruel, ni la las leyes que regían a los miraculous.

Sass y Tikki volaron lejos de allí, vertiendo lágrimas por toda Agra hasta llegar a donde estaba el tigre negro: un felino herido y arrepentido que ahora no podía hacer nada más que ver a su "otra mitad" desaparecer.

— De verdad lo siento — Plagg apenas susurró cuando las trompetas comenzaron a sonar y Tikki se abrazó de él, renuente a mirar.

—No te preocupe_sss_ — diría entonces Sass con esperanza — Ya lo dijo el chico, _sss_iempre hay una _sss_egunda oportunidad.

.

* * *

.

**Segunda oportunidad.**

**Capítulo 1 **

**.**

_Ni los personajes de MLB ni las canciones me pertenecen._

Sólo quiero hacer la aclaración de que, en el escenario de este fic Gabriel Agreste ya no es el actual Howk Moth y todos los portadores ya conocen sus identidades, sin mencionar que tienen a sus kwamis 24/7. Sin más, espero que disfruten este pequeña historia Lukanette que traigo con mucho cariño para ustedes.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**(Recomendación musical:**

_**Out of time - Banda sonora de "A Star is born"**_

_**Alibi - Bradly Cooper)**_

.

**Dallas, Texas.**

Baquetazos, aplausos y gritos.

Uno de los músicos anexos toca los primeros acordes en una guitarra acústica al ritmo de los golpes uniformes de la madera: Iván ha aprendido a perfeccionar la rítmica de sus percusiones, aún cuando no usaba otra cosa que no fueran sus viejas y preciadas baquetas de batería, esas que cargaba consigo como amuletos de la suerte desde los catorce años de edad.

Luego entra Juleka con el bajo, emulando el puro sonido del oeste americano, muy acorde a la sede que hoy los veía tocar… Era el concierto cierre de una gira de más de 6 meses por "el nuevo mundo". Y Kitty Section; la famosa banda de rock francesa que ahora compartía pedestales con grandes agrupaciones modernas como The Vaccines, Arctic Monkeys y Beck, había decidido hacer de su última presentación algo grande.

Las luces prenden y se apagan, los flashes y destellos del público enloquecen cuando el sonido de la guitarra eléctrica de Luka Couffaine estalla con pequeños y largos acordes. La gente cuenta por allí que aquellas no son notas ensayadas, sino sinfonías que emergen de la mente de un artista que basa su arte en la pura improvisación.

Los tintes de country en la melodía prenden la euforia colectiva, transformando la algaraza en una oleada de palmadas. Más pronto que tarde, y catalizados por el solo de guitarra que el francés interpretó al final de aquella armonía, el público del _AT&T Stadium_ enardecido, aulló el nombre de Luka en una reverberación que para muchos parecía inverosímil.

Y así es como la serpiente Couffaine se despide de su público.

— ¡DALLAAAAAAAAAS! — el eco de la voz de Rose catalizó un nuevo estallido en la audiencia — Are you ready for our last song!

Un sonoro y ensordecedor _"Yes"_ se propaga por el cielo de medianoche, y entonces una nueva canción comienza.

.

_._

_**Don't ask me 'bout tomorrow**_

_**Or tell me about my past**_

_**My heart is yours to borrow**_

_**Ain't nothing meant to last**_

_**I ain't lyin'**_

_**I don't lie**_

_**Without an alibi**_

_._

.

.

.

Kitty Section no era un grupo muy exquisito para las peticiones en los camerinos. Mientras algunos famosos especificaban con detalle melindroso hasta la marca de cada botella de agua, Luka y los demás sólo pedían como exigencia una televisión, cervezas, una botella de whiskey y papás como frituras.

Pero aún a pesar de la sencillez de sus demandas, el staff sí tuvo uno que otro problema con cierta petición de la lista: 5 huevos de codorniz frescos. ¿Para qué? Nadie lo sabía…

— Huevo_sss_ de gallina hubieran _sss_ido _sss_uficiente_sss_ — Sass aclaró, después de tragarse el último del empaque.

— ¿Y no eran los de codorniz tus favoritos? — preguntó Luka con simpleza, guardando la guitarra en el escuche. Afuera del camerino, aún podía escucharse los gritos de emoción del resto de los integrantes de la banda.

— Lo_ sss_on, pero _sss_on dific_sss_iles de conseguir. No quiero _sss_er inoportuno.

— Sass, llevas 6 meses viajando en aviones y autobuses dentro de mi bolsillo. Si puedo darte huevos de codorniz, te los daré… deja que el staff se parta la cabeza buscándolos.

La pequeña serpiente enternecida, voló hasta el hombro de su protegido sin decir nada más. Si había algo que él había aprendido en los últimos años viviendo con Luka Cuffaine, es que las palabras muchas veces sobraban para manifestar cariño y gratitud. Era mejor una acción que una frase vacía.

Sonó el teléfono y Luka fracasó al no poder reprimir aquella repentina sonrisa pícara pintar su rostro cuando escudriñó en la pantalla del aparato.

Sass no tuvo que adivinar de quién se trataba

— La extraña_sss_, ¿no es a_sss_í?

Luka no contestó. Se limitó a teclear una rápida respuesta antes de guardar nuevamente el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón: — Sass, ¿cuántos portadores de las serpiente has tenido? — preguntó repentinamente.

No era una pregunta que lo sorprendiera, porque Luka no era el primer portador en hacerla. A decir verdad, todos y cada uno de sus protegidos habían pronunciado exactamente las mismas palabras que el guitarrista. El recuerdo era tan nítido, que Sass incluso pudo escuchar las voces del pasado haciendo coro en la memoria — _Sss_essssenta — siseó en un suspiro… Sabía exactamente cuál sería la siguiente duda.

— ¿Y cuántos de ellos han logrado conquistar a la catarina? — Luka miró hacia otro lado y Sass no lo culpó. No iba a ser un dictamen placentero el que vendría a continuación.

— Ninguno — mintió y regresó al bolsillo de su protegido. En parte porque alguien más estaba a punto de entrar, y en parte porque no era algo de lo que la serpiente quisiese hablar.

.

.

.

.

.

**París, Francia. **

Tomó la maleta de la banda número tres y se la colgó al hombro, junto a su guitarra. Corrió con suerte esta vez, pues nadie en el vuelo comercial lo había reconocido. Quizá porque nadie se esperaría encontrar a uno de los guitarristas más famosos de Europa (y ahora también américa) en clase turista cuando bien podría pagarse un asiento en la zona VIP.

Luka Couffaine era un joven de gustos sencillos y manías singulares. Sin mencionar su gran esfuerzo por manejar siempre un perfil bajo.

Había sido un vuelo de más de diez horas y una gira extenuante: realmente estaba fundido, no tenía ánimos siquiera de caminar.

Pero cuando Luka salió por las puertas de las llegadas internacionales del aeropuerto _Charles de Gaulle_ y la vio esperándolo en primera fila con ojos radiantes y un cartel con el nombre "Couffaine" escrito con caligrafía impecable, la energía retornó a su cuerpo en una especie de descarga eléctrica que le recorrió de pies a cabeza y terminó imprimiendo una sonrisa a la que la palabra "felicidad" le quedaba corta.

Marinette no hizo esfuerzo por reprimir la emoción y se lanzó hacia él. Su risa fue música pura en los oídos de Luka cuando giró con ella sobre sí mismo, sosteniéndola de la cintura.

.

.

.

— Ya veo que sí me extrañaste — alardeó el guitarrista con una sonrisa diáfana, mientras ambos caminaban hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

— ¿Cómo voy a extrañarte si me la pasaba hablando contigo casi todos los días?— rebatió Marinette con una sonrisa mordaz: — No me dejaste en paz ni un segundo.

— No te leías tan molesta con la idea — Luka le guiñó el ojo en un gesto ladino que la joven catarina ya no pudo contestar. A cambio de ello, carraspeó y subió al taxi cuando el guitarrista abrió la puerta del coche para que pasase ella primero.

Sí, Luka era un rockero rebelde… pero, ante todo: un caballero.

Y aunque el silencio reinó en el automóvil rumbo a París, ninguno de los dos pareció incómodo con la paz que aquel mutismo transmitía. Porque dentro de aquella burbuja sobre ruedas; Marinette sonreía y Luka aprovechaba la oportunidad para moverse con la lentitud y el sigilo de una serpiente hasta envolver a su presa por completo.

— Sí te extrañé — admitió ella por fín cuando, el aliento de Luka el rosó el oído —...Fueron los seis meses más largos de toda mi vida.

—¿Suficientemente largos como para pensar en tu respuesta? — siseó la serpiente con orgullo antes de besarle el cuello.

Marinette apretó los labios y las piernas antes de responder: — Sí…

Sí que tenía una respuesta. De hecho, para ser del todo sincera, la tuvo mucho antes de que el guitarrista abandonara París para irse de gira.

La cosa era esta: La vida a veces es impredecible. Porque Marinette jamás hubiese podido imaginar que, después de pasar por lo que llamaría _el dolor más grande de todos, _la suerte la recompensaría después con la verdadera felicidad.

Todo comenzó el día en que ella y Adrien Agreste terminaron su relación.

Una hecho funesto del que ninguno era culpable. O al menos de eso trató de convencerse ella durante las incontables noches de desvelo y llanto. Noches en que Marinette anheló en más de una ocasión ver a su gatito negro aparecer por el balcón de su departamento con aquella sonrisa juguetona y esos gestos entrañables y apasionados.

Pero eso no iba a pasar, porque aquel ardiente y precioso amor que se habían profesado desde los trece, más que un óbolo de fuerza en sus batallas contra el mal, había terminado por convertirse en un bache progresivo que, en un punto crítico, ninguno de los dos ya pudo ignorar.

Porque en una batalla contra el mal, Chat Noir estuvo a punto de morir y Ladybug a su lado en un impulso casi trágico del que ambos héroes pudieron salvarse, gracias a la suerte.

Fue entonces que Marinette comprendió que, de seguir así… llegaría el punto en que el perfecto equilibrio que ambos compartían terminaría por craquelarse, irónicamente a causa de su amor, o más bien al miedo de perderse.

Fue una decisión en la que no habría segundas oportunidades. Sin cláusulas especiales y sin retornos. Porque, aunque seguirían siendo el dúo dinámico de París y las almas sinérgicas que fueron desde el inicio de los tiempos; ya no habría más besos, caricias, paseos nocturnos, ni noches enteras donde el insomnio era aliado del deseo. No más sueños, no más futuro y no más frases con un "Te amo" al final.

Antes de ser Adrien y Marinette; eran Ladybug y Chat Noir. Y era preferible sacrificar un amor efímero a renunciar a su obligación como los portadores más poderosos que existían.

—_No quiero entregarle mi corazón a nadie más, Tikki. ¡A nadie! — juró y sollozó, haciendo oídos sordos a las palabras de aliento de su pequeña kwami, pues sin importar cuanto le hablara ella de esa supuesta profecía en la que la catarina y el gato negro siempre terminarían juntos, en su corazón ella sabía que aquel era un final definitivo y nadie, ni siquiera el destino, podría convencerla de lo contrario. _

.

.

.

Y claro, una cosa fue declararle su pesar a Tikki, y otra muy diferente fue contarle a Luka. Pues él, a diferencia de su querida amiga Kwami, no le vendió predicciones ni habló de planes místicos que terminarían en un final feliz.

No. Luka simplemente la abrazó fuerte. Como quien abraza a una muñeca rota, temeroso de que esta llegara quebrarse en caso de menguar el vigor de sus brazos.

— _Al carajo —susurraría él al ceñirla — Al carajo sus profecías, al carajo el destino. Ellos no van a decidir por ti._

— _Luka…_

— _Lo amas, lo sé. Pero no voy a permitir que un puñado de leyendas conviertan eso que sientes en una cárcel con barrotes de oro. Eres Ladybug, pero también eres Marinette, y Marinette tiene el derecho de rehacer su vida y amar a quien le plazca; porque ella es una chica extraordinaria — Luka la tomó del rostro, limpiando con el dedo pulgar una última lágrima rebelde — No lo digo por egoísta; no me importa si ese corazón tampoco es para mí. Sólo sé feliz… es lo único que pido. ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí? _

_._

_._

.

Y aunque la petición le llevó a Marinette varios meses de sanación, al final lo fue. ¡Y vaya ironía! pues esa felicidad que creyó había perdido para siempre, la encontró con Luka en esos largos paseos en motocicleta, en los ensayos de la banda, en el backstage de sus conciertos, en las salidas espontáneas y las misiones en las que Viperion llegaba a intervenir.

Luka tuvo razón desde el inicio. Marinette merecía una nueva oportunidad para volver a amar. Y qué mejor persona que aquel joven músico incondicional, al que quizá ya había querido desde desde ek inicio, sin darse cuenta. Y al que, una noche antes de irse de gira había besado sin poderlo evitar.

¿O él la había besado a ella? Quién sabe, en lo que le respectaba; aquel ósculo fue un pacto de ambas partes.

—_Te amo, Marinette— mumuraría él, envanecido — Lo he hecho estos últimos diez años._

— _Yo… _

— _Ne t'inquiète pas, petite — volvió a cortarla — Piensa tu respuesta, no la necesito ahora… Puedes darmela en cuanto regrese, si así lo quieres. Y no importa lo que decidas; je serai toujours là pour toi._

Después de decir aquello, el guitarrista besaría la frente de la chica para después subir a la motocicleta y alejarse de allí.

Pasarían unos seis meses antes de que ambos pudiesen verse de nuevo.

.

.

.

Y hoy estaban allí, sentados en un café cercano al departamento de la chica. Luka con un trago de Whiskey y ella con una copa de vino tinto. Ambos reían mientras contaban anécdotas; ella de los últimos acontecimientos trabajando para la firma Agreste y él durante la gira.

— ¿Es cierto lo que dicen?, ¿que Nueva York es tan hermosa como París?

Luka puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza; — Ni en un millón de años.

— Parecías bastante feliz en las declaraciones de las entrevistas — rebatió ella e hizo una pantomima, mientras cambiaba su voz a un tono más grave — "Nueva York sin duda me ha inspirado para escribir una o dos canciones".

Luka soltó una risa ante aquella patética parodia. _Dieu_, cómo había extrañado a esa mujer: — Tiene su encanto no lo niego. Pero no es París.

— ¿Qué le haría falta?

— Pues, veamos… Uno: buena comida, esos famosos hot dogs callejeros son un fraude. Dos: arquitectura, te ahogas entre tanto rascacielos. Y tres... — la mirada de Luka cambió, y una de sus manos viajó hacia la de Marinette, entrelazando sus dedos con suavidad — ...Tú, obviamente.

Deslumbrada, la catarina parpadeó una vez al sentir la explosión de latidos en su pecho. Unos cuantos segundos más hicieron falta para que ella pudiese recuperar el aliento, junto con la habilidad del habla: — Bueno, yo creo que te encariñaste DEMASIADO con esa ciudad — atajó y sacó de la bolsa su celular, lo desbloqueó para después ponerlo sobre la mesa.

En la pantalla podía observarse una serie de tweets capturados. Luka Couffaine dibujó una sonrisa petulante al reconocer las fotos y los encabezados.

"_**French hero saves the day!**_

_**Viperion, the european super hero helps one family to escape a terrible fire" **_

"_**Viperion is in the US! Is it possible that Ladybug and Chat Noir are here too?"**_

"_**Viperion and Kitty Section in New York city. Coincidence? We don't think so…"**_

— ¿Estoy en problemas? —preguntó él con ironía, mientras arqueaba la ceja.

— Sí y no — argumentó ella, tomando nuevamente el celular y metiéndolo a la bolsa — Me preocupaba mucho el último tweet hasta que la prensa desvió la teoría hacia otro artista francés que estaba de gira por allí. Pero, Luka… la razón por la que cargas todo el tiempo con tu miraculous es porque le has demostrado al maestro que eres digno. Por favor ten cuidado — su voz fue casi de ruego — Odiaría que algo malo te pasara si llegaran a sospechar que tú eres Viperion.

Luka sonrió enternecido: — _Déssole, coccinelle_. No quiero decepcionar a la la guardiana de los miraculous

— Guardiana en entrenamiento — corrigió ella, negando con la cabeza — Aún me falta mucho por aprender.

.

.

**(Recomendación musical:**

_**Rocket man - Taron Egerton) **_

El guitarrista quiso rebatir, pero dio el tema como zanjado cuando la música de ambientación cambió. La suave melodía del piano amenizó la tranquilidad de un atardecer cálido en París. Marinette miró a Luka sobrecogida al reconocer aquellas notas.

— ¿A caso es…?

— ...La canción que lanzamos en Estados Unidos, sí — acordó él en un suspiro.

— Me encanta — confesó al tiempo que apretaba la mano de su querida serpiente, porque sí: en ningún momento había dejado de sostenerla.

.

_**.**_

_**She packed my bags last night pre-flight**_

_**Zero hour nine AM**_

_**and I'm gonna be high as kite by then**_

_**I miss the earth so much**_

_**I miss my life**_

_**It's lonely out in space**_

_**On such a timeless flight**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

"_La escribí pensando en ti"_ quiso decirle a la hermosa mujer de ojos azules que tenía frente a él. Pero no lo hizo, y tampoco lo hizo cuando el sol desapareció en el horizonte y las farolas iluminaron la negrura de la noche. Para entonces, la serpiente y la catarina caminaban sobre las avenidas de la mano; ella mirando hacia el frente con aquella faz radiante y él contemplándola; hipnotizado con cada simple aspecto de su ser.

.

.

_**And I think it's gonna be a long long time**_

_**'Till touch down brings me round again to find**_

_**I'm not the man they think I am at home**_

_**Oh no no no I'm a rocket man**_

_**Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seis meses se sintieron igual a seis siglos. Y 6725 kilómetros entre Europa y América bien podrían pasar por tres años luz lejos de ella. Por eso, hundido en su auto exilio, Luka Couffaine imprimió su sentir en las letras de _**"Rocket man"**_, un sencillo que Kitty Section estrenaría durante uno de sus conciertos, en Chicago.

La canción escaló al primer lugar en la lista billboard en tan sólo unas cuantas horas. Otro éxito contundente de la banda… otra melodía inspirada en la valiente y hermosa chica que ahora tenía la fortuna de abrazar bajo una noche estrellada y junto a la quietud del río Sena.

Quería decírselo, quería contar una por una las canciones que cargaban la firma de Marinette escondida entre líneas. Pero tampoco lo hizo; a cambio de ello, la abrazó con más ímpetu; atesorando un momento que temía fuese efímero, y que efectivamente lo fue cuando el celular de la chica resonó en su bolsillo.

—_Merde!_ — exclamó Marinette con hastío al mirar la pantalla y luego a Luka, apenada— Es Adrien. Olvidé que hoy teníamos que vigilar la llegada de una exposición muy importante en el Louvre. Algo de unas joyas de la India.

— El gato vuelve a robarme a la chica —bromeó, y no lo hizo al mismo tiempo. Pues muy en el fondo, Luka aún tenía grabadas las palabras de Sass.

"_**Ninguna" **_

— No digas tonterías. Tú sabes bien que esa es historia pasada — regañó la catarina.

— La historia tiende a repetirse.

— No esta vez — dijo con voz firme y segura, antes de tomar una de las mejillas del guitarrista y depositar un beso sobre la mejilla, quizá demasiado cerca de la comisura de sus labios — Tú y yo tenemos una plática pendiente, no lo olvides — el aliento suave de Marinette en su oído disipó de él cualquier duda e inseguridad.

— Es una cita, entonces — musitó antes de ver a la chica correr a un callejón cercano y luego observar como Ladybug se perdía en la lobreguez de la noche.

.

.

.

.

No fue nada del otro mundo.

Unos cuantos saltos entre los edificios para seguir los camiones blindados, vigilar el momento de descarga y asegurarse de que no hubiese nada demasiado sospechoso hasta que cada uno de los objetos de valor estuviesen dentro de las bodegas atiborradas de barrotes de acero inoxidable, cámaras de seguridad y puertas bloqueadas con códigos de seguridad.

— Bueno, parece que terminamos por hoy — Chat Noir declaró desganado, sosteniendo su staff sobre los hombros.

—No tan rápido gatito. Aún falta la última carga — anunció Ladybug con una sonrisa apremiante, señalando al grupo que cargaba consigo la última caja de madera con la palabra "Frágil" bien impresa en tinta roja.

—Por fin llegó… — la voz de Alix se hizo presente a sus espaldas. Aquella diminuta niña intrépida de cabello rojo se había convertido en una joven fuerte, bella y doblemente osada; con la única diferencia en que ahora también era una de las curadoras más importantes del museo Louvre, sólo por debajo de su padre; el Sr. Kubdel — El turbante del _Marajá Narendra_; el rey mariposa.

— Suena a que fue alguien muy importante — murmuró Ladybug, contemplando cómo los trabajadores del Louvre arrancaban los clavos de la madera de aquella caja.

— Lo fue. Mi viejo lo estuvo buscando por décadas. ¿Puedes creer que un magnate lo tenía como decoración en una habitación de trofeos? A mí no me sorprende, el turbante está valuado en unos 500 millones de euros. Es único en su clase — relató Alix con una sonrisa orgullosa cuando el último clavo de la caja cayó en el suelo, junto con la cubierta —Pero ahora está aquí; en el Louvre… donde cualquier ciudadano podrá venir a verlo.

Por unos breves instantes, el suelo en el que Ladybug estaba plantada desapareció cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto visual con aquella reliquia, más específicamente con el tocado con forma de alas de mariposa color púrpura.

...Las mismas alas dibujadas en el broche de _Le Papillon. _

Todo pasó muy rápido: Primero el broche, después la imagen de Howk Moth, Emilie y Gabriel Agreste. Luego una serie de luces resplandecientes e instantes irreconocibles a los ojos de la catarina. Los retazos pasaron por su cabeza con la velocidad de un rayo, donde lo único que su mente logró reconocer fueron parajes selváticos, un enorme palacio, un reino desconocido y un joven moreno destacando entre un mar de gente. En su cuello, dos cobras reposaban y la miraban con ojos hipnotizantes.

—_La barbilla hacia arriba, meere beete*. Nadie aquí debe estar sobre ti. _

El dueño de aquella voz madura tenía el mismo turbante sobre la cabeza.

La princesa obedeció con pesar, dando la espalda a aquel joven desconocido.

.

.

—¡Ladybug!

Chat Noir logró estrecharla de los hombros antes de que la heroína se desplomara contra el suelo.

La chica parpadeó, una vez logró recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo y la oscuridad de disipara, dejándole admirar los ojos preocupados color esmeralda del rubio.

— ¿Qué sucede? — cuestionó Alix, acercándose a ambos superhéroes una vez el turbante fue colocado tras una caja de cristal blindada.

— Nada, estoy bien. Sólo fue un mareo — argumento la heroína, separándose lentamente de su compañero y dibujar con sonrisa conciliadora— Debe ser por el cansancio.

—Vayan a casa. De cualquier modo ya terminamos aquí — Alix miró a Ladybug con severidad, no como una civil miraría a una heroína, sino como una igual. Porque de cierto modo lo era… el reloj de mano que guardaba consigo en el bolsillo era la mejor prueba de ello.

— Yo te acompaño — musitó el rubio, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la pelinegra.

— Gracias, gatito.

.

.

.

_._

El dibujo a penas era un boceto que iba cobrando forma. El grafito se deslizaba sobre el papel con suavidad, bosquejando las alas perfectamente formadas del tocado. Marinette hizo una mueca, golpeando la goma del lápiz con sus labio inferior, observando con ojo crítico sus trazos sobre su viejo bloc.

A diferencia de Nathaniel y sus tabletas digitales, ella prefería plasmar su arte del modo tradicional. Así al menos podría sentir que lo palpaban sus dedos sobre el lienzo era de verdad.

— ¿Crees que ese _Marajá_ haya sido un portador de la antigüedad? — preguntó la chica con genuina curiosidad. Pero sin recibir una respuesta— ¿Tikki? Has estado muy callada desde que llegamos a casa.

Y sí, la pequeña kwami se mantenía mirando al ventanal que daba al balcón de su pequeño departamento. Allí se había mantenido desde que llegaron del museo.

De nuevo no hubo respuesta y Marinette supo que algo debía andar mal, muy mal como para que la pequeña catarina mantuviese aquel misterioso mutismo: — ¿Tikki? — volvió a llamar, esta vez detrás de ella — ¿Está todo bien?

— ¿Eh? Sí, claro. Perdóname… me quedé pensando. La verdad es que me llegaron bastantes recuerdos, eso es todo — mintió, regalándole a su portadora una sonrisa que la convenció, de menos por el momento.

Por supuesto, si había un portador de la mariposa en ese entonces, también debió haber una de la catarina. Una que hoy ya no existía, junto con 59 portadoras más que Tikki había visto crecer y también morir a lo largo de la historia.

Marinette sintió un enorme hueco en el corazón al tomar a su querida amiga entre sus manos para posarla en el pecho, cerca de su corazón: — Lo siento mucho. Fui una desconsiderada, ¿verdad?

—¡No! Claro que no, eres una de las Ladybugs más consideradas y amables que he tenido— Tikki se apresuró a decir, abrazándose de la piel de su portadora con vehemente desesperación. Una que Marinette no comprendió en su momento — Te quiero muchísimo, Marinette. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Y siempre voy a estar aquí para cuando me necesites… Sin importar lo que pase, hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Y aunque aquella confesión abrupta no le dio del todo buena espina, no pudo preguntar más, pues Tikki se separó de ella de un momento a otro para atravesar la puerta de la habitación antes de dibujar una sonrisa cómplice y decir: — Tienes visitas.

Marinette arqueó la ceja y miró hacia atrás al escuchar la puerta del ventanal abrirse para dejar pasar la brisa de verano.

— _Bonsoir. _

Viperion hizo su entrada con aquel gesto pérfido y la sonrisa de un bribón que profana el lecho de una inocente y dulce joven en la oscuridad de la noche.

El corazón de la chica latió con ímpetu.

— Creo que a alguien no le quedó claro el punto de no usar los poderes descuidadamente — apuntó ella con una sonrisa desafiante, al sentarse en el colchón de la cama.

— Oh, creeme. Los estoy usando para la mejor de las causas— rebatió él, tomando asiento frente a ella y acomodando un ligero mechón de cabello tras su oreja — Adrien me contó lo que pasó. ¿Estás bien? — cuestionó con la dezazón brillándole en los ojos.

La forma en que la miraba, aquel gesto de preocupación, las mil y un maneras en que siempre la procuraba. ¿Cómo no caer?, ¿cómo negarse a la compañía de aquel joven que por tanto tiempo la había acompañado?... ¿Y cómo había sido lo suficientemente ciega durante tantos años para no caer antes? Marinette suspiró y cerró los ojos cuando su cuerpo se aproximó al de la serpiente, permitiendo que los brazos de este la atraparan irremediablemente: — Ahora lo estoy. No te preocupes por eso.

— Marinette... — le llamó, como quien está a punto de recitar un sermón — Sabes que a mí no me puedes men...

— Te amo, Luka

El silencio se fundió unos segundos. Tiempo que Viperion necesitó para procesar las tres palabras que salieron de la boca de su musa: claras, entrañables y solemnes.

— Te amo — repitió ella cuando el héroe la tomó de los hombros para verla a los ojos, con la impresión tatuada en su expresión — Esa es mi respuesta: Te amo, Luka Couffaine — declaró de nuevo, con los ojos anegados y las lágrimas ansiosas por emerger — Te amo, Viperion — musitó, esta vez permitiendo que el agua corriese por sus mejillas —_Et je t'aime, mon cher homme-fusée.**_

— ¿Lo sabías…? — cuestionó Luka con un hilo de voz.

— Es que yo también me sentí en otro mundo sin ti — confesó y Luka ya no pudo controlarse más.

.

.

_**And I think it's gonna be a long long time**_

_**'Till touch down brings me round again to find**_

_**I'm not the man they think I am at home**_

_**Oh no no no I'm a rocket man**_

_**Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La besó sin reparos y sin miedos. Mejor de lo que lo hizo hace seis meses y como lo había soñado hacer desde que tenía 16 años de edad.

Venturoso de escudriñar cada rincón de la boca de su por siempre amada catarina, Luka la estrechó con fuerza desmedida, aprisionándola entre su cuerpo y las sábanas de la cama; renuente de dejarla escapar. Porque maldito fuera si la dejaba ir después de aquello. No… eso nunca. Entre suspiros, mordidas y pequeñas risas ahogadas, Viperion quiso jugar con fuego de ahora en adelante, porque había decidido mandar al diablo al destino; ese miserable ente que se empeñaba en repetirle cuál era su lugar.

"_Va te faire foutre, destin"_ gritaría en pensamiento cuando sus labios bajaron hacia el cuello de Marinette, regocijándose con la música de sus gemidos.

.

.

.

.

Sass flotó sobre la cama donde ambos portadores dormían profundamente. Marinette usando el pans viejo con la la blusa de tirantes y Luka aún con los jeans rotos y una playera sin mangas. El kwami sonrió ante la paz y sosiego de ambos semblantes, que a simple vista sonreían ante la dicha compartida.

—E_sss_ como una _sss_erpiente enro_sss_cada en _sss_u pre_sss_a — murmuró al notar cómo los brazos de su portador se ceñían al rededor de la cintura de chica.

— Hay algo que debes saber— musitó Tikki, volando a su lado antes de jalar con todo su cuerpo la sábana para cubrir el hombro descubierto de su protegida — Creo que esto podría no ser una buena idea…

El pequeño kwami reparó en la tristeza de sus semblante. No necesitaba preguntar, lo conocía… era el mismo que él solía componer cada vez que alguien le recordaba la historia: — ¿Qué te perturba?

— Hoy vi el turbante del rey mariposa. Y tengo miedo Sass. Tengo miedo de que se repita la historia— confesó por fin, sin despegar la vista de Marinette — No quiero perderla a ella también…

—Debes tener fe, coraz_sss_ón — consoló la pequeña cobra, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la catarina, al tiempo que contemplaba a su propio portador — E_sss_ una época má_sss_ amable para ello_sss_, y él la ha e_sss_perado tanto. Ya _sss_on dema_sss_iadas vida_sss._ Mere_csss_en _sss_u _sss_egunda oportunidad.

— Tienes razón… — Tikki sonrió por fin, alejándose junto a su compañero y amigo, dejando a sus protegidos fundidos en los brazos de morfeo.

...O al menos eso creyeron, al no percaterse como Luka Couffaine abría un ojo para verles desaparecer tras la pared de la habitación.

.

.

...CONTINUARÁ

.

* * *

***_HIJA MÍA en Hindi._**

** _**ROCKET MAN en francés.**_

¡Espero que les haya gustado!


	2. El rey mariposa

Cuando la vio por primera vez, bien pudo haberla confundido con la mismísima diosa_ Laksmí*, _porque era tan hermosa como una flor y tan radiante como el mismísimo amanecer. Porque, sí: _Laal Bag* _podría ser la guerrera enmascarada más poderosa y temida, al servicio del Marajá; pero también era una doncella, algunos incluso se atrevían a murmurar que mucho más hermosa que la propia princesa _Alisha. _

En ese entonces él era un simple y pobre joven del campo que criaba y domaba serpientes para entretener al pueblo. Era un chico humilde, sí. Pero con un desmesurado sentido por la justicia y la verdad.

Por eso, cuando intervino para proteger a una pobre mujer que era acosada por soldados corruptos del palacio, se ganó para sí mismo una ronda de 10 azotes clandestinos en un callejón oscuro, alejado del dominio público.

Uno, dos… Pero el tercero nunca llegó. Atado y de rodillas, el encantador de cobras observó como la guerrera roja derrotaba uno por uno a cada uno de sus captores sin mayor esfuerzo: una sola mujer joven contra diez soldados maduros y entrenados.

¿Cómo no quedar prendado de su astucia?

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? — le preguntó. Su voz era la de una niña: aterciopelada y dulce.

Música para sus oídos.

—_Yamir_ — respondió el joven cuando la catarina deshizo las ataduras de sus pies y manos.

— Yamir… — repitió, y él pudo ver por primera vez a través de la máscara. Aquellos eran las orbes color caoba de una joven triste y desolada— Vi lo que hiciste por esa mujer. Fue muy noble de tu parte, y muy imprudente también.

—Alguien tiene que ponerles un alto — musitó el joven, notando la preocupación en el semblante de la heroína — No tiene importancia.

_Laal Bag_ frunció el ceño, pues las gruesas gotas de sangre que caían de su espalda al suelo no comulgaban con sus palabras.

— Sí, alguien debería hacerlo — murmuró, más para sí misma que para el propio pueblerino — Dime Yamir, si tuvieras el poder de defender a tu pueblo de cualquier mal, ¿lo harías?, ¿sin importar el costo?

— Por supuesto — no hubo un atisbo de duda en su respuesta — Pero, para eso te encuentras tú y el tigre...

— Con las guerras y las conquistas, mi… su majestad sólo desea que luchemos contra enemigos externos. Ya no puedo cuidar a mi pueblo — confesó con el pesar acentuado en sus palabras — Por eso, necesito a alguien. Un nuevo vigía que cuide de mi gente. Alguien que persiga únicamente la justicia y no el egoísmo… — Laal Bag sonrió repentinamente, cuando sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse — Y creo que lo acabo de encontrar.

En un ademán magnético, y guiado por su devoción y eterno respeto; el joven inclinó la cabeza cuando la guerrera sacó de sus ropas una pequeña caja de madera, extendiéndola hacia él: — Yamir, te otorgo a ti el Miraculous de la serpiente y el poder de regresar en el tiempo. Así podrás defender al reino tantas veces como sea necesario. ¿Juras usarlo por el mejor de lo bienes?

— Lo juro — musitó con franqueza absoluta, tomando entre sus manos aquella caja de madera.

— Confío en ti, Yamir…

Con esas últimas palabras, la catarina desapareció de su vista.

Yamir, aquel joven osado y humilde también supo que los dioses le habían construido un nuevo camino cuando, del brazalete en el interior de la caja, emergió aquel ser que se convertiría en su más cercano aliado y mejor amigo: — _Sss_aludosss, mi nombre es _Sss_a_sss_ y _sss_eré tu Kwami...

.

.

* * *

.

**Segunda Oportunidad. **

**Capítulo 2**

.

Este capítulo quedó un poco más corto de lo que esperaba.

Pero, créanme, las cosas están por ponerse muy, muuuuuy turbias por aquí.

¡Espero que les guste!

.

* * *

.

.

_**(Recomendación musical:**_

_**Whatever it takes - Imagine Dragons)**_

No podía sacarse el sueño de la cabeza. Y tampoco la extraña sensación de que algo no andaba del todo bien. Odiaba tener esa clase de presentimientos, lo odiaba de verdad porque por lo general, su "sexto sentido" solía acertar con facilidad.

Entre golpes y patadas al saco de box, Luka socavó los pocos retazos de memoria que aún le perduraban en el subconsciente. Recordaba los latigazos, recordaba el callejón y la catarina ancestral que le había salvado la vida…

No, a él no. A Yamir. Porque quizá Luka no recordaba mucho del sueño, pero el nombre del joven a quien había encarnado seguía vivo en el pensamiento, así como el de aquella hermosa guerrera y el recuerdo del brío en sus ojos caoba: el mismo que le evocaban los ojos de Marinette cada vez que la contemplaba.

Golpeó con más ímpetu, creyendo que quizá así las respuestas que tanto buscaba impactarían sobre él igual que el impacto de los guantes al saco.

Nada…

"_...No quiero perderla a ella también"_ Las palabras de Tikki sonaron en su cabeza y el último ataque casi desengancha el saco de la pared.

— Woo, woo… ¿Si sabes que no son baratos, verdad? — una voz masculina sonó a sus espaldas — Sigue así y el gym te lo cobrará con todo y penalización.

Una risa irónica se escapó de sus labios al voltear el cuerpo y ver allí a Adrien Agreste con sus propios guantes de boxeo, cargando consigo una sonrisa bribona.

—No es la primera vez que me cargan utilería destruida a la tarjeta — se encogió de hombros, cediéndole el paso al rubio para que este se colocara entre él y el saco.

Adrien dio tres golpes y agregó: — Qué asco, los americanos te contagiaron su egolatría — el rubio golpeó tres veces más y Luka soltó una carcajada.

— El súper modelo hablando de egolatría — atajó el guitarrista, cuando llegó su turno.

Y aunque ambos chicos no volvieron a cruzar palabra, fueron los golpes y las percusiones uniformes y perfectamente sincronizadas de sus puños los que llevaron al cabo un diálogo encriptado donde admitían lo feliz que les hacía volverse a encontrar después de tanto tiempo… Porque sí, probablemente la historia se había empeñado en convertir a cada uno en el antagonista de la vida del otro.

El gato negro y la serpiente solían ser adversarios.

Chat Noir y Viperion: rivales de amor.

Pero en esta vida y, a costa de cualquier cosa, Adrien Agreste y Luka Couffaine eran como hermanos.

— Debiste estar ahí— dijo de la nada el guitarrista, sin mirar otra cosa que no fuera la lona que golpeaba — Hacía falta un tecladista.

— Tienen uno auxiliar.

— Ni la mitad de bueno que tú — aclaró Luka, cortando con aquel entrenamiento.

El chico caminó hacia una de las bancas y se deshizo de los guantes cuando Adrien se sentó a su lado de modo desganado: — El negocio familiar no se atiende solo, lo sabes — musitó antes de dar un trago a la botella de gatorade que cargaba consigo — Y no puedo abandonar París con otro _Papillon_ al acecho. Marinette no me lo perdonaría. Ladybug y Chat Noir deben estar siempre juntos para entrar en acción.

Las palabras de Adrien no cargaban malicia. Pero aún así, Luka las sintió como un puñales clavánsole en el pecho. _"Ladybug y Chat Noir deben estar siempre juntos…". _Por más aversión que la frase le causara, cargaba con toda la verdad: porque, incluso cuando Marinette lo había elegido a él, al final de cuentas Adrien seguía siendo su alma gemela, su compañero de batallas; el Jang que mantenía el equilibrio de la catarina.

Y no, lo suyo no eran celos; era mera y acidulada melancolía.

— Ya — fue lo único que musitó, mirando hacia otro lado — Tú… ¿aún la amas?

— Lo hago, sí — contestó Adrien sin titubeos — Tal vez ya no puedo estar con ella del modo que me gustaría, pero jamás dejaré de quererla. Eso lo sé — el rubio guardó silencio, debatiéndose si decir o no las palabras que ya tenía en la punta de la lengua — A veces incluso he pensado en recuperarla…

Luka se quedó estático y por un leve instante, olvidó cómo respirar. Porque Adrien aún no sabía lo que había pasado hace dos días, y porque Luka estaba seguro que, si ese rubio a quien consideraba como un hermano se proponía a luchar por la catarina…

No quiso pensar en ello.

Al parecer, el destino era mucho más fuerte y astuto de lo que creía.

Luka 1 - 2 Destino

— ¿Lo harías? — preguntó, emulando una voz tranquila, aunque con un deje de resentimiento en el matiz. Adrien pudo notarlo, ya conocía lo suficiente de aquel rockero como para advertir cuando el chico trataba de fingir. Y no lo culpaba; sabía perfectamente que ambos estaban enamorados de la misma chica.

— …No — declaró por fin, bebiendo nuevamente de la botella — Ella ya tomó su decisión. Lo único que puedo hacer es respetarla. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que siempre estaré allí para cuidarla. Después de todo es mi trabajo. Más aún que con esa nueva _papillon_.

...Fue entonces que Luka lo recordó. El eje de donde venía aquel sentimiento de aflicción y, ¿por qué no decirlo?: rabia.

— Hablando de _La Papillon_; ¿tú qué sabes de un supuesto Rey Mariposa?

Luka supo que había dado al clavo en la pregunta cuando notó el movimiento inquieto de Sass en su vieja mochila de deporte.

— Lo dices por lo que pasó hace dos días, ¿cierto? — Adrien sopesó su respuesta — No sé más que lo que escuché esa noche. Al parecer fue un Marajá de la India que pudo haber sido un portador. El tocado de su turbante tiene la misma forma que el broche de la mariposa. Nada del otro mundo, si tomamos en cuenta que el Louvre ya de por sí tiene bastantes referencias del uso de los miraculous a través de la historia.

— ¿Y con cuántos de esos te has desmayado? — el filo de sus palabras hizo tragar seco al rubio — ¿Alix te dijo cuándo estará listo para exhibición?

— Ya lo está — musitó Adrien dudoso cuando Luka se puso de pie para tomar consigo su mochila de deporte — ¿Se puede saber por qué te importa tanto? Es un turbante viejo, nada más.

— Algo me dice que es más que eso… — musitó, críptico ante los ojos confundidos del modelo— Desde que esa cosa llegó, ¿no has tenido sueños extraños?

El semblante pasmado de Adrien fue suficiente respuesta para Luka. Hizo un ademán con las manos, uno que le decía un: "Te lo dije" bien remarcado antes de abandonar el gimnasio.

.

.

.

— TIkki, por decimoseptima vez: Estoy bien.

La kwami suspiró derrotada. Marinette no le había permitido siquiera medirle la temperatura. Voló de regreso a la habitación para devolver el termómetro en su lugar.

Estaba exagerando, su portadora tenía razón.

La joven había llegado al departamento después de un día largo de trabajo. Alya, quien ahora era su _room mate_, no se hallaba por ningún lado. Muy probablemente estaría en alguna cobertura o evento importante. Ser reportera y redactora del periódico _Le Parisien, _sin duda era un trabajo que requería toda su atención.

—Lo siento mucho, Marinette — musitó repentinamente la Kwami, quien aterrizó en uno de los hombros de la chica.

—Descuida, Tikki. Pero tienes que confiar más en mí — Marinette viró la cabeza para dejar un suave beso en el cabecita de la catarina — Últimamente he tenido demasiadas emociones y el estrés me está matando. Seguro por eso fue lo que me puso así, pero no es para tanto. Ahora me siento perfecto.

"Eso no fue estrés" Quiso decirle Tikki, pero guardó sus palabras.

_**(Recomendación musical:**_

_**Je l'aime a mourir - Ariane Brunet)**_

La bocina inalámbrica emitió ligeras y suaves notas de un piano. La melodía voló por la sala del departamento, donde el atardecer y los últimos rayos de un sol veraniego fueron colándose por los ventanales, atravesando las cortinas… difuminando un color naranja cálido que hizo juego con la blancura inmaculada de las paredes.

El crepúsculo atrajo una atmósfera calma, en la cual Marinette Dupain-Cheng cargaba consigo una faz resplandeciente que Tikki no le había visto en meses, quizá años.

Enamorada y encandilada, la pelinegra maniobraba las manos con pequeñas bolas de algodón que recubría con una tela verde brillante, sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala.

La kwami no tuvo que adivinar de qué se trataba cuando el pequeño muñeco de apenas unos 3 centímetros de largo iba cobrando forma en sus manos.

.

.

_**Moi je n'étais rien**_

_**Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui**_

_**Je suis le gardien**_

_**Du sommeil de ses nuits**_

_**Je l'aime à mourir**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Con el cuidado y con una sonrisa suave y soñadora estampada en los labios, Marinette coció el antifaz perfectamente formado. Los detalles eran inmejorables; las pequeños colmillos, los puntos color verde oliva que simulaban las escamas; el pigmento que difuminaba las tonalidades cobalto y celeste para avivar el brillo de sus ojos...

Admirar a Marinette resplandecer y desprender puro y verdadero amor mientras le daba forma a su último diseño, le recordó a Tikki el porqué valía la pena darle una segunda oportunidad a la situación.

Jamás la había visto tan feliz.

Ni siquiera al lado de Chat Noir.

—_**Vous pouvez détruire tout ce qui'il vous plaira, Il n'a qu'à ouvrir l'espace de ses bras**_ — cantó Marinette en coro a la intérprete de una canción que se había convertido en el nuevo himno de su sentir —_** ...Pour tout reconstruire. Je l'aime a mourir****_

Todo había pasado tan rápido. Y aún así, dos días comenzaban a sentirse como años.

Moría por verlo de nuevo; sentir sus brazos resguardarla y abrazarla con ese brío protector, sus manos recorrerle la piel, sus labios apresar los suyos, absorbiendo todo vestigio de cabalidad… el susurro de su voz y la calidez de su aliento acariciarle el cuello.

.

_**.**_

_**Elle a gommé les chiffres**_

_**Des horloges du quartier**_

_**Elle a fait de ma vie**_

_**Des cocottes en papier**_

_**Des éclats de rire.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Marinette apretó aquel pequeño muñeco contra su pecho al sentir el fuerte palpitar de su corazón.

Un amor tan intenso, tan profundo, tan real… era imposible que fuese algo malo, algo prohibido. E iba a mostrárselo a Luka a como dé lugar.

El teléfono vibró sobre la mesita de la sala y la chica le tomó para desbloquearlo.

...Y hablando del diablo.

_**¿Extrañándome? **_

Decía el mensaje.

— No tienes una idea — musitó Marinette con una sonrisa boba hacia la pantalla, tecleando una respuesta.

_**Sólo un poco...¯\\_(˘◡˘)_/¯ **_ \- envió el mensaje y la respuesta llegó casi de inmediato.

_**Mentirosa… - **_Marinette casi podía imaginar la sonrisa ladina de Luka al escribir aquel mensaje. Su corazón volvió a retumbarle en el pecho.

_**Tu ganas, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto? **_Incitó y no tuvo que esperar más de 30 segundos para recibir la respuesta.

_**Te veo en la entrada del Louvre en 30 minutos… Corre, coccinelle.**_

Luka no tuvo que escribirlo dos veces. Marinette saltó del sillón, voló hacia su habitación para guardar aquel pequeño muñeco sin terminar. Retocó el color de sus labios con un labial color coral y salió de su departamento en una carrera.

.

.

.

.

La sala de exhibición estaba sola. No era nada extraño, faltaban unos diez o quince minutos por la hora de cierre. Luka podía deducirlo por el eco de las voces de los guardias y los constantes avisos grabados.

A pesar de ello, no se movió. No lo había hecho en la última media hora que el guitarrista invirtió para contemplar con ojos inseguros y cáusticos el turbante del Marajá; como si aquella vieja reliquia fuese el instrumento más peligroso de la historia, uno que presagiaba nada más que calamidad y destrucción.

— Te e_sss_tas metiendo con co_sss_as que no entiende_sss_ — advirtió Sass con severidad, asomándose del bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero.

— Tú no me dices, yo averiguo por mis propios medios. Así es como funciona. — musitó Luka, sin despegar los ojos del pedestal.

— Y no te haz_sss_ pue_sss_to a pen_sss_ar que _sss_i no lo digo e_sss_ por algo… — Ante la nula réplica de su protegido, la pequeña serpiente suspiró derrotado.

La mañana después del incidente de Marinette, el guitarrista le había bombardeado con un sin fin de preguntas. Cuestionamientos que se duplicaron cuando el chico tuvo su primera regresión en sueños. Un kwami tenía derecho a guardar silencio, mantener sus secretos escondidos si su portador no le obligaba a develarlos... Luka, al ser el poseedor del brazalete, bien pudo obligarlo a confesar todo… Pero, ante la negativa tajante de Sass, Luka se limitó guardarse sus dudas y descargar la frustración contra el saco de box.

Debía darle crédito al muchacho. Otro en su lugar le hubiese ordenado hablar.

— Haz_sss_me tu_sss_ pregunta_sss_. Quiz_sss_á haya una que pueda conte_sss_tar — cedió por fin, volando frente a su protegido — E_sss_ lo único que te puedo ofrec_sss_er por el momento.

— Suena justo — acordó el joven — ¿Fue o no fue el marajá un portador?

— Lo fue; _El Marajá Narendra_ fue el portador mariposa más poderoso en la historia de los Miraculous, mucho más de lo que alguna vez lo fue Howk Moth.

Eso no sonaba nada bien.

—Yamir, el chico de mis sueños, ¿fue portador en la misma época que el Rey Mariposa? — Luka notó la duda de Sass, indeciso de contestar o no esa pregunta.

— Sssí, lo fue…

— Y _Laal Bag_, la catarina de ese tiempo… ella tenía algo que ver con el Marajá. Algo más que ser solo su servidora… ¿no es así?

El color verde brillante del pequeño kwami cambió a una tonalidad opaca con tintes color oliva. Como si fuese un camaleón que había sido asustado de improvisto. ¿Cómo es que Luka había llegado a esa conclusión sin ningún tipo de base?, ¿cómo es que lo había adivinado sin más información que unos cuanto fragmentos borrosos e imprecisos de su vida pasada?

Sí, todos sus portadores solían ser bastante perspectivos. El mismo Yamir era un joven reflexivo, adelantado a su tiempo. Pero Luka… Luka Couffaine superaba a sus antecesores con creces.

— Déjame adivinar; esa es una pregunta que no puedes contestar — Luka sonrió, porque de alguna u otra manera, aquel silencio repentino era la respuesta que estaba buscando.

—Lo sssiento…

.

.

.

— ¿Luka?

La voz de Marinette irrumpió como un eco en aquella solitaria exposición. El muchacho apenas reaccionó al sentir los brazos de la chica envolverle por la cintura. Marinette pegó la nariz al cuero de la chamarra, aspirando su aroma. Pudo percibir los músculos de su serpiente tan tiezos y fuertes como el mármol que sostenía la estructura del museo, a su alrededor.

— Pensé que me esperarías en la entrada — el chico viró para tomarla de los hombros y besarle la frente — No deberías estar aquí.

— Y tú no deberías sacar a Sass en lugares públicos — aventajó, acariciando al pequeño kwami en la cabeza. Este le guiñó el ojo antes de desaparecer nuevamente tras la chaqueta del guitarrista.

— Sabes que me gustan los riesgos — simplificó con una sonrisa traviesa, tomándola de la cintura cuando Marinette se paró a su lado, contemplando el turbante con curiosidad infantil.

Luka le miró de reojo, escrutando en cada movimiento de su cuerpo, analizando sus gestos, buscando algún indicio que pudiera afectarla: Nada. Apretó el agarre sobre ella, cerrando la casi inexistente lejanía entre ambos cuerpos: — Tu y Tikki son unos paranoicos — se quejó ella con una sonrisa resignada y Luka soltó una risa, besándole la sien.

— Ambos te amamos, ¿nos vas a culpar por eso?

Marinette sonrió con la emoción con la que lo haría una niña pequeña, y por fin retiró su atención del turbante, encontrándose así con abismo azulado en la mirada de Luka; la misma que le desnudaba el alma cada vez que se posaba sobre ella. ¡Qué ilusa! Ella creyendo que podía replicar con pintura el centelleo de esas orbes enigmáticas que a veces refulgían cobalto, otras índigo y otras marino... Ahora mismo irradiaban luceros celestes.

Eran los ojos de alguien que contemplaba el centro de todo su universo.

—Me gusta cuando me dices que me amas — suspiró, sincera de sus emociones — Y me sorprende que lo sigas haciendo después de todo lo que ha pasado.

— Como si hubiese algo que pudiera hacerme parar — ironizó Luka antes besarla — Te amo — juró entre ósculos y suspiros, importándole muy poco si alguien más invadía aquella pequeña burbuja en la que se había convertido esa sala del Louvre.

Y aunque al inicio todo fue tan perfecto como solía ser cada vez que ambas almas se encontraban. Algo más que su pasión desenfrenada y el amor que se profesaban, se desató esa noche.

Fue como caer en un pozo profundo. La paz se convirtió en furor, la luz en oscuridad y el amor en furia. Ambos portadores cayeron en un abismo infinito donde solo pudieron escuchar el eco de voces, imposibles de reconocer, pero que compartían el mismo sentimiento: tristeza, desesperanza y angustia. Luka a penas pudo notar las imagenes, pero Marinette sí que pudo contemplarlas con claridad, a pesar de su velocidad.

_Yamir y Alisha... arrodillados, frente con frente; los ojos cerrados. A su alrededor, una habitación oscura y una puerta de madera desgastada. A lo lejos, turbas gritaban enardecidas, reclamando la injusticia de un rey tirano. Sus protestas realmente no importaban, ya nada podría hacerse para salvar su futuro. _

_La puerta se abrió de improvisto y azotó contra los muros de piedra húmeda. Había llegado la hora; y la catarina sería la primera. Lucha, gritos, golpes. Nada pudo hacer la serpiente para protegerla por última vez. _

_Arrastrada por los pasillos del calabozo, la princesa traidora salió a la luz y fue presentada ante el rey y el pueblo, quien le gritaba y rogaba clemencia. _

_Vesania, cólera y rabia. La muerte no sería suficiente castigo, no ante el Rey Mariposa. Si pudiera, la castigaría por el resto de la eternidad. _

_Dio la orden, la chica miró la espada y cerró los ojos antes de que el filo se blandiera contra ella, terminando así con su vida. _

El mareo fue mucho peor que la última vez, y esta vez Marinette sí que perdió el conocimiento cuando lo fuertes brazos de Luka la sostuvieron, a pesar de su propio síncope.

— ¡Marinette! — le llamó, sin obtener respuesta— ¡MARINETTE!

Sus ojos fueron abriéndose lentamente, apenas distinguiendo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Al notarlo, Luka la abrazó vehemente y con la culpa carcomiéndole por dentro.

… Había sido un idiota al citarla en aquel lugar.

.

.

.

.

— Perdóname — repitió.

— No hay nada que perdonar. Para ya — rogó la chica. Su cabeza estaba recargada contra su vientre, y sus brazos atrapaban su cintura: la postura de alguien que ruega. Y ella odiaba que él le rogara — Luka, basta.

— De no haber ido al Louvre…

—De no haber ido, no sabría ahora que algo anda mal con ese turbante. Ahora los sé, gracias a ti. Y mañana iremos con el Maestro Fu para saber qué hacer — Marinette acarició su cabello, deleitándose con su suavidad. Los besó, no pudo evitarlo… y tampoco pudo evitar suspirar cuando Luka se reincorporó para atrapar sus labios, desesperado. Aterrado por la idea de perderla.

Ambos ahora se encontraban en el departamento del guitarristas, resguardados en el quinto piso de un edificio cercano a Notre Dame, el mismo barrio donde solía encontrarse el Barco de la Libertad.

Porque Luka no estaba dispuesta a dejarla pasar la noche sola, aunque Marinette hubiese insistido en que Alya estaría allí con ella, y porque, si lo que Luka había escuchado en la oscuridad era lo mismo que Marinette había admirado entre el bombardeo de regresiones; primero muerto antes de permitir que otra cosa mala pudiese suceder.

Mañana hablaría con Sass, y esta vez le ordenaría decirle la verdad. O al menos eso fue lo que sopesó en aquella noche de insomnio, mientras abrazaba a la catarina contra su pecho.

.

.

.

.

El odio es un sentimiento poderoso. Tanto que puede viajar a través del tiempo, superar al olvido, prenderse de cualquier objeto que sea testigo de su preponderancia.

Su furia había permanecido dormida por tantos siglos, que lo único que hizo falta fue un impulso, un recordatorio lo suficientemente fuerte como para evocar desgracias y derrotas.

Porque lo que había pensado en ese entonces, lo había pensado en serio: Si pudiera castigarlos a ambos por la eternidad, lo haría. Castigaría a todas y cada una de sus vidas hasta hacerlos pagar por su declive.

La energía era poderosa. _La Papillon_ la advirtió sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo. ¿Quién dijo que las emociones negativas podrían catalizarse únicamente por seres vivos?

— Un rey caído con sed de venganza. Dispuesto a hacer todo por castigar a aquellos que hicieron de su legado un rotundo fracaso — la mariposa voló a sus manos, y se pintó de un violeta eléctrico — Ve, mi querido akuma; y regrésalo a la vida para que pueda completar su misión.

.

.

.

En la soledad del Louvre, las luces se apagaron, fundiendo el museo en una oscuridad perpetua, donde el eco de una mujer resonó entre los muros de concreto: — _Rey Mariposa, Je suis le papillon, y hoy te daré el poder de cobrar venganza contra aquellos que te hicieron caer. No te pido nada a cambio, sólo destruye a Ladybug para siempre. ¿Podrás hacerlo por mí? — Será un placer._

_._

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

_***Insecto rojo en Hindi. (No encontré la traducción literal de Catarina o Ladybug)**_

_****Puedes destruir todo lo que quieras. Él sólo tendrá que abrir sus brazos para reconstruirlo todo. - Letra traducida de Je l'aime a mourir.**_

_**.**_

.

Y acá, las respuestas a sus reviews: ;)

**Sonraiz777**: Pronto lo sabrás. Pero mientras, disfruta del caos que se acaba de sembrar. (risa malevola) ¡Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer!

**Judy Potts:** ¿Qué te digo que no te haya dicho ya? Creeme que me hace muy feliz que puedas fundirte en la historia y sentirte parte de ella y de los escenarios. Y sí, estarás diciendo en un futuro "pobre Tikki" más veces de las que esperas. ¡Espero que te haya gustado este cap! Y… ayyyy, ¡Gracias por la canción! BTW: No sé si para cuando leas esto ya estará arriba Confesiones pero, ¡lo necesito! ¡Abrazos enormes!

**Skatsh**: No se diga más, acá tienes la continuación. ;) ¡Espero que te haya gustado!

**Manu**: No, como podrás ver Adrien no es el villano en esta historia. Pero tendrá un papel importante. Y no, tampoco veo a Kagami como villana, al contrario, la estimo muchísimo y creo que es un gran personaje. Lamento decirte que por el momento no tengo planeado un Adrigami. Quiero concentrarme en esta historia y en otros proyectos que tengo planeados, pero gracias por la sugerencia y gracias por leer esta historia. Espero que te haya gustado. ¡Saludos!

**Melchari**: Te entiendo, a mí también me robó el corazón. Tanto que prácticamente se ha convertido en mi ship favorito. (Aunque me sigue gustando el cuadro amoroso) ¡Gracias por leer! Y espero que te haya gustado esta pequeña continuación.

.

.

¡Gracias a todas! Nos vemos en el tercer capitulo.

_**Bug out!**_


	3. Pelea contra el destino

_**(Recomendación musical:  
Entre dois mundos — Markus Viena)**_

Estaba cansada de la sangre.

Estaba cansada de pelear.

Estaba cansada de sus responsabilidades.

...Y estaba cansada de ser todo, menos ella misma.

Quizá también estaba cansada de vivir. ¿Quién podría saberlo? Y para como iban las cosas, el sosiego eterno podría llegarle mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba. Sólo le rogaba a Shiva que, si su destino como portadora de la catarina era caer eternamente en la rueda del **Saṃsāra, **al menos que la mujer que encarnara su siguiente viaje pudiese regocijarse de los lujos de la libertad.

Pensando en ello, Laal Bag sostuvo su costado sangrante, y se dejó caer sobre el suelo pantanoso de la selva. Una guerra injustificada más que peleaba en nombre de su padre, El Rey Mariposa. Y para como pintaban las cosas, muy probablemente sería la última…

Cerró los ojos y sonrió con la idea, no pudo evitarlo. Porque sí, muchos extrañarían a Laal Bag; la implacable y sanguinaria guerrera roja. Pero nadie extrañaría a Alisha; la princesa honorable y recatada, esa que pasaba sus días mirando el exterior desde una prisión de cristal, incapaz de vivir su propia vida, condenada a servir a la de otros.

El sonido de la hierba retumbar alertó su ya aletargado sentido de defensa. Pero no abrió los ojos, no lo necesitó para indagar de quién se trataba. Las serpientes se deslizan sigilosas, su presencia es casi imperceptible cuando están dispuestas a atacar… esta, por el contrario, anunciaba a grito agudo que venía en son de paz.

— Parece que cambiaron los papeles. Ahora yo estoy en apuros — murmuró apenas — Pero no tienes que devolver el favor. Tu deber no es conmigo, es con el pueblo.

Habría apostado a que, con esa orden; el joven daría media vuelta y se retiraría. Estaba acostumbrada a la obediencia incontrovertible y sumisa de los sirvientes del palacio, porque para ellos obligación era la regente de la motivación… nunca la empatía o el cariño sincero.

Es por eso es que sus ojos se abrieron como platos, anegados de incredulidad cuando los brazos de _Nāga Sām̐pa; _se cernieron sobre ella para levantarla del lodo. Su toque era suave, su cuerpo tan cálido como los mismos rayos de sol: — Antes que el pueblo, mi deber es contigo — las palabras de la serpiente eran firmes.

—Esa no fue la misión que te encomendé

— No, pero es la que decidí adoptar desde que te conocí

Y a pesar de la fatiga, a pesar de las heridas y a pesar de su desfallecer, Laal Bag, por primera vez se sintió realmente con vida. Y fue esa euforia momentánea precisamente la que le obligó a cerrar los ojos por fin y que su transformación cediera… Yamir sostuvo a la princesa de Agra con devoción.

.

* * *

.

.

**Segunda Oportunidad **

**Capítulo 3 **

.

¡Una enorme disculpa por la tardanza! Pero aquí está la tercera entrega de este fic.

¡Disfrútenla!

.

.

* * *

.

_**(Recomendación musical:  
Las Cruzadas (En vivo) — DLD)**_

No era el lugar en el que debería encontrarse. Pero definitivamente era el sitio en donde necesitaba estar: en el escenario, con su guitarra, listo para descargar su frustración y ametrallar con acordes la rabia que se guardaba en el interior.

Los flashes de las cámaras y los gritos de los espectadores hicieron eco en su cabeza. Tenía los ojos cerrados; las gigantescas bocinas emitieron las primeras notas de un teclado electrónico. Raphael era bueno, pero Luka seguía con el tozudo pensamiento de que nadie superaría a Adrien. Y si él estuviese aquí, performando a su lado el preludio de una rabieta monumental, Luka sabría que ese mini concierto previo a la final de la Eurocopa en el estadio Parc des Princes habría sido una endemoniada obra de arte. Tendría que haberlo sido, porque el rubio compartía el mismo terror que ahora a él le carcomía las entrañas.

— _Luka, robaron el Louvre. El turbante desapareció… _

Apretó la mandíbula y golpeó la maldita guitarra con violencia cuando Iván marcó la entrada para la canción. El chillido del público le enchinó la piel… Luka abrió los ojos; dos orbes que destellaban azul eléctrico. Juleka, quien tocada a su lado, conocía muy bien esa expresión, porque si las miradas mataran, la de Luka en estos momentos sería de entre todas, la más letal.

No miro al público. No hizo ningún ademán con las manos para que los demás le siguieran la letra a su lado, como lo haría cualquier otro interpreté ante un auditorio repleto. Esta canción no era para ellos, era para él… Y aunque en su repentino egoísmo le dio igual si la recua de parisinos estaba de acuerdo o no, fue el furor impreso en la melodía lo que hizo al estadio estallar.

La música podía ser contagiosa, pero Luka esa noche la había convertido en una incontrolable pandemia.

.

_**Y hoy no soy quien fui**_

_**Exigiéndote lo que nunca di**_

_**Tantas las promesas que no cumplí**_

_**Prueba de que no lo haré**_

_**.**_

La noticia del robo del turbante se propagó como la peste por todo París, redoblando pánico e histeria por cada rincón. No sólo por el hecho de que, después del famoso rabo de la Gioconda en 1911, nadie más habría sido lo suficientemente hábil como para saquear uno de los museos más seguros y blindados del mundo.

No, lo que realmente tenía la ciudad de la luz con el corazón en vilo y con la atención irrevocable en cada pantalla de televisión, red social o puesto de periódicos era el polémico mensaje en hindi que el "ladrón" había impreso con tinta púrpura indeleble sobre una de las figuras de mármol de Jeanne D'Arc.

"_Lo que yo dictamino es lo que el destino mismo dispone. _

_Desobedezcan y perecerán ante mi furia…_

_Que la catarina y la serpiente teman por su porvenir, si su voluntad antepone mi mandato. _

_Porque los maldeciré por toda la eternidad"_

Recordarlo le hizo ver rojo por doquier. Y la garganta le quemó cuando volvió la atención al micrófono al ritmo que rasgaba las cuerdas de la guitarra eléctrica con frenesí.

.

_**Inconscientes, al querer volar caemos**_

_**Todo por el puto ego, todo fue por no ceder**_

_**Viene y se va, viene y se va y viene**_

_**Viene y te da lo que tú no tienes**_

_**.**_

Sass le observaba desde el backstage, oculto en el estuche de la guitarra.

Sabía perfectamente que aquella rabia desbocada tenía mucho que ver con la anécdota a medias que Tikki y él lograron ensamblar: un rey del pasado, una venganza y la historia de una catarina y una serpiente que casualmente habían desafiado las reglas del destino.

— _Dijiste que ninguna serpiente en el pasado había logrado quedarse con la catarina — la voz de Luka no fue acusatoria, más que eso… su portador sonaba decepcionado. Y Sass no podía culparlo. Él jamás le había mentido antes. _

— _Ninguna serpiente lo ha logrado... — intervino Tikki, quien miraba a Marinette con tristeza — Ambos murieron antes de poder alcanzar su futuro juntos. _

— _¿C-Cómo murieron? — cuestionaría entonces, Marinette con el miedo evidente en aquellos ojos zafiro._

_Luka entonces la abrazaría, adivi por los hombros para darle valor. Pues el también podía adivinar el rumbo de sus pensamientos y la posible respuesta a la interrogante. _

— _El Marajá los asesinó…_

Por supuesto que Luka Couffaine iba a estar furioso. Era lógico que el guitarrista golpeara cada nota y copla con la ira de mil y un infiernos. Y no era porque el destino se aferrara a imponerle escollos en el camino. Sass lo conocía, él era un chico aferrado y no había adversidad lo suficientemente grande que pudiese intimidarle. Más bien, lo que lo fundía en aquel mar de odio y vesania eran las posibilidades, esas que ubicaban a Marinette y al riesgo en el mismo radar. Porque si una catarina ya había muerto en el pasado, ¿cómo saber si la actual no se enfrentaba al mismo destino?, ¿y cómo abandonarla a su suerte si su misión en la vida siempre había sido protegerla?

Eso y, también el hecho de que justo en ese preciso instante, Ladybug y Chat Noir rondaban por los tejados de París buscando al responsable del robo. Y él estaba allí, tocando en un maldito concierto, porque por el momento "no era prudente" que Viperion y Ladybug fueran vistos juntos. O al menos eso era lo que Adrien había sugerido.

Maldito gato negro… Odiaba cuando tenía razón.

.

.

.

.

.

La noche cubría la ciudad de París con una manta estrellada de color añil. No había ni un alma en las calles y el silencio imponía su reinado sobre las avenidas apenas alumbradas por el resplandor de las farolas.

En uno de los muchos techos adornados de teja azul marino, una sombra escarlata se movió con rapidez inhumana; la figura corrió y se deslizó entre los balcones, saltando las chimeneas con la agilidad felina. No muy lejos de ella, una silueta del mismo color de la noche le siguió los pasos, emulando casa simple movimiento con una perfección voraz.

Cualquiera que los viera, diría que se trataba de dos entes dedos… dos almas gemelas que viajaban y a la vez danzaban en la negrura. Y no estaban tan equivocados, porque Ladybug y Chat Noir eran el uno para el otro. Sólo que no de la manera en que el destino lo quería.

—¡Nada! — vociferó la catarina con hastío cuando paró encima de un espectacular publicitario — Tres horas buscando y nada.

Era extraño, porque usualmente los akumas brillaban por sí mismos. Ya fuera sembrando destrucción a su paso, o persiguiendo a algún civil en el específico. Pero ahora todo era diferente, porque ni Marinette ni Adrien estaban del todo seguros cuál era la amenaza en sí, ¿era un turbante? ¿un ente maligno? ¿un fantasma? ¿un akuma?

¿Cómo perseguir y vencer algo que aún no conoces?

—Tal vez sí hubiera sido buena idea traer a Viperion— la voz de Chat Noir era caústica, tan ácida como su propio mirar — Mira que preferir contarle los secretos a los muertos...

— Chat… — la catarina le miró con los ojos entre cerrados. No iba negarlo, aquel comentario le había calado mucho más de lo que podría admitir.

—¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijeron? — explotó por fin el gato negro, quien encaró a la catarina, tomándola de los hombros.

Ni siquiera la máscara era capaz de disfrazar la faz de un joven dolido y traicionado. ¿Traicionado? Pero… ¿por qué? No habían los dos acordado ya hace tiempo que la historia que una vez les unió había llegado a su final: — Iba a contártelo, pero pasaron muchas cosas y…

—¡Y ahora el cadáver de un monarca maldito amenaza con destruirte! — bramó el rubio con rabia contenida, mientras apretaba los puños — ¡Maldita sea! Si Luka ya sospechaba que algo andaba mal, ¿¡a qué diablos te llevó a Louvre!?

— ¡Ni se te ocurra, Adrien! — intervino Ladybug, desafiante — Te quiero, lo sabes… y admito que no contarte lo mío con Luka fue un error. ¡Pero no te atrevas a inculparlo de esto! Yo fui quien fue a buscarlo a la sala de exhibición — la mirada de la catarina fue fiera, Chat Noir pudo notarlo en las chispas bravías que relucían en sus orbes. Era una advertencia entre líneas que decía: "Si tocas a Luka no respondo".

Su afán por protegerlo le dolió en demasía, porque alguna vez ella también le defendió con el mismo fervor en el pasado.

No pronunciaron nada el resto del camino. Ambos héroes peregrinaron entre techos y azoteas en una búsqueda que parecía no tener sentido. Quizá toda esta problemática no había sido más que un malentendido, tal vez era sólo una broma pesada de un diestro ladrón con pésimo sentido del humor. O al menos ese era el pensamiento al que ambos superhéroes quisieron aferrarse cuando estuvieron a punto de abandonar la búsqueda.

Y lo habrían hecho, de no haber sido por aquel anciano.

Ladybug lo notó mucho antes que el gato negro. Colgando del yoyo y atravesando Les Champs Elysees, vislumbró a un hombre de edad avanzada tomarse el pecho con la mano derecha y dejarse caer de rodillas sobre la acera. Ni siquiera lo pensó, la catarina se dejó caer abrumada y corrió apremiante en su auxilio: — _Tout va bien, monsieur?* _—

Debió haber hecho caso a la primera señal, porque cuando el hombre murmuró unas cuantas palabras en un idioma que la joven catarina no reconoció, ella tuvo que haberse apartado. Más aún cuando éste viró la cabeza hacia ella con una sonrisa sepulcral, susurrando por fin en perfecto francés: — _Tout va bien, ma fille adorée**_.

Pocas veces Marinette habría sentido el corazón helarse. Y es que el gesto pérfido que repentinamente se plasmó en el rostro de aquel anciano la dejó sin aliento, no sólo por su naturaleza… sino por las mil y un memorias que se le aglomeraron en la cabeza, recuerdos que en definitiva no eran suyos, pero que exclamaban a grito agudo tomar distancia de inmediato. Eso y, el el tocado de mariposa y el turbante que se revelaron cuando la capucha color oscuro cayó de su cabeza.

— Cuántas vidas sin vernos, _Alisha_…

.

Su cuerpo debió haber tomado rienda propia, pues en menos de una décima de segundo, Ladybug se había alejado lo suficiente como para tomar una posición enteramente de defensa, usando su yoyo como escudo. La catarina fruncía el ceño, preparada para dar el salto de ataque de ser necesario.

— No has cambiado en nada. Sigues teniendo la misma fiereza en los ojos. La misma saña que alguna vez te enseñé, hija mía. — aventuró a decir aquel hombre, extendiendo los brazos en una pantomima ridícula que incitaba a la chica a ir a abrazarle como una hija pródiga.

— ¡Yo no soy tu hija! — gritó por ella y por el espíritu de su antepasada.

—Lo eres… Podrás tener otro nombre, otra apariencia y otra vida. Pero tu _atman_ prevalece. Tu esencia es la de Alisha y muchas otras catarinas del pasado — explicó con calma lúgubre, aproximándose a paso lento hacia Ladybug, al ritmo que ella retrocedía — No temas, hoy no hay una espada en mis manos. El destino te ha dado la oportunidad de corregir tus errores.

— ¿¡Errores?! — exclamó la catarina con ira contenida — ¡Ella sólo quería ser feliz! Ella… Ella realmente lo amaba — Las palabras emergieron de su boca con violencia. Como si de algún modo, pudiese sentir el alma herida y furiosa de Alisha carcomiéndole por dentro.

— ¿Amor? Tu amor por esa serpiente arruinó la alianza con el reino vecino, nos arrebató nuestras conquistas, manchó el honor de la dinastía y destruyó todo lo que construí con tanto esfuerzo — bramó, porque el simple recordatorio de aquel portador provocaba que le hirviera la sangre — Tu futuro ya está trazado, comienza a seguirlo de una buena vez — agregó al notar a Chat Noir aterrizar a su lado, desenvainando su bastón para pelear con ella— Ya estás destinada a estar con alguien más, y no es con ese reptil.

— Tiene un punto… — Chat Noir dejó que su ego herido susurrara por él. Lo hizo lo suficientemente bajo como para que la catarina no le escuchara. Por supuesto, se arrepintió del dicho al segundo de pronunciarlo. Él no era un egoísta, y no iba a actuar como uno ahora.

— Yo soy la que decide mi futuro, ¡nadie más! Ni tú, ni el destino van venir a decirme a quién debo o no debo amar — exclamó Marinette, parafraseando las mismas palabras que alguna vez le dijo Luka.

— Entonces no me dejas otra opción,_ Alisha…_

Donde alguna vez hubo ropas modernas, ahora había una túnica de seda vaporosa, del mismo color violeta que del tocado que adornaba el turbante. Era la imagen viva de un monarca omnipotente, listo para hacer y deshacer a tu antojo.

Ladaybug no puso mucha atención al gesto confiado de su oponente cuando corrió junto con Chat Noir para atacar. Fue hasta que ambos salieron volando con un solo golpe de su bastón que la catarina supo que aquella batalla no sería igual a las demás. Aún así, no se rindió. Lo hizo una vez, lo hizo una segunda y hasta una tercera.

— ¡Espera! — gritó el gato ante la rabia e insistencia de la catarina. Algo que no era común en ella. Marinette siempre optaba por pensar sus ataques y trazar estrategias. ¿Por qué ahora se lanzaba al combate sin otra cosa que la víscera y sus sentimientos de rabia gobernándole el juicio?

Ladybug se enfrascó en una pelea agotadora en la que ella comenzaba a convertirse en el objeto de juego de El Marajá. Golpeó hacia su rostro. No lo consiguió. Lo intentó de nuevo con una patada al cuello. Nada. Un gancho al hígado. Él lo equivo. Otro movimiento. De nuevo falló. El Rey se movía con la rapidez de un rayo y sin esfuerzo.

La frustración de Marinette escaló un nuevo nivel al verle mover el cuerpo con la ligereza de una pluma, y a demás de todo, sonreír. Aquel hombre la miraba y mofaba de sus ataques, como si fuese una niña encaprichada que pega con las manos y no con los puños. Así estuvo un buen rato hasta que su opnente se aburrió de la defensiva.

Muy pocas veces un akuma lograba infringir un dolor real a un portador. Los trajes hacían un excelente trabajo protegiendo sus cuerpo, haciéndolos prácticamente invulnerables. Por eso, cuando el el golpe del bastón azotó contra su estómago, dejándola sin aliento, Marinette supo que aquel enemigo no podía compararse contra otros akumas que hubiese derrotado en el pasado.

Ladybug rodó sobre el asfalto con el dolor escociéndole el abdomen y con los pulmones gritando por una pizca de aire: — ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla! — exclamó el gato, interponiéndose entre El Marajá y la catarina, presa de la ira —_ ¡CATACLISMO!_

Esta vez, El Marajá no esquivó nada. Tomó su bastón y lo interpuso entre el toque de destrucción de Chat Noir y su cuerpo. El colapso hizo un corto circuito y las chispas color azabache que componían el poder de la devastación fueron absorbidas por la madera del bastón. Adrien miró atónito como su propio poder era usado en su contra. Así que usó los pocos reflejos que le quedaban para evadirle a toda prisa

El golpe del bastón apenas le rozó un brazo. Adrien conocía perfectamente su cataclismo y la tortura que este infringía sobre el cuerpo de una persona… Este golpe era diferente, cien veces más potente que el original, lo suficiente como para dejarlo en el piso, fuera de combate por unos minutos.

.

.

— No quiero hacerte daño, quiero que aprendas la lección — masculló El Marajá, acercándose a Marinette, morosamente.

La catarina alzó el rostro, sosteniendo su propio peso con los codos. Sus ojos eran fieros. ¿De dónde había salido tanto enfado y tanta rabia por alguien que realmente no conocía? Casi una década luchando contra akumas y ésta era la primera vez que ansiaba vencerlo, no por el deseo de liberar un alma inocente de la maldad, sino por el simple afán de verle caer.

"_Marinette, contrólate"_ escuchó a Tikki rogarle en pensamientos "_No permitas que los sentimientos de Alisha te dominen" _

Apretó los ojos y frunció los labios. El Marajá estaba frente a ella, podía sentir la cercanía de sus pies a unos cuantos centímetros de la cabeza. Pero, contrario a cualquier cosa que hubiese esperado, aquel hombre sólo le tendió la mano, con afán de ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

_¿Pero qué…?_

— La barbilla arriba, _meere beete_. Nadie más que yo puede estar sobre de ti.

Nuevos recuerdos le flagelaron la mente: una niña pequeña jugando en un jardín de flores. Un hombre observándola desde la lejanía. Un niño a su lado con vestimenta negra, persiguiéndola mientras el coro de sus risas infantiles armonizaba una tarde en el palacio. Un recordatorio de que no todo aspecto en la vida de una princesa era de color gris.

Sobrecogida por los retazos y confundida entre su realidad y la de su antepasada, Marinette alzó la mano, insegura de aceptar la ayuda del que había sido su asesino en otra vida. En sus pensamientos, Tikki comenzó a gritar.

.

Las manos jamás se tocaron.

El cuerpo de El Marajá colapsó repentinamente y azotó contra el suelo al ser golpeado por un objeto desconocido. No, no era desconocido… conocía esa lira mejor que cualquier otra persona. Y esos brazos que la rodearon y levantaron del piso, haciéndola volar hacia un tejado cercano fueron la prueba de su conjetura… Porque siempre tendría a una serpiente cuidándole la espalda.

— ¿Te hizo daño? — la voz contenida de Viperion la liberó del repentino trance.

—Estoy bien — habló sin aliento cuando sus pies tocaron las tejas de la azotea.

.

.

— ¡TÚ!

Aquel baladrio retumbó como un eco por toda la avenida. Era un alarido cargado de desprecio y rencor. Ladybug pudo sentirlo en el escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal y Viperion en el ardor de la sangre al correrle por las venas. El odio era mutuo, lo sentía en la piel y en los recuerdos de Yamir.

Esta vez no hubo palabras intercambiadas ni monólogos jactanciosos. Cualquier cosa que el rey y la serpiente pudiesen decirse, lo comunicaban con el vilipendio que disparaban sus miradas.

La pelea no fue muy diferente a la de la catarina, la única disparidad fue la renuencia del rey por sólo evadir los ataques. Viperion recibía la misma cantidad de golpes que intentaba contectar. Uno, diez, veinte, treinta… Luka siguió activando la segunda oportunidad con el fin de acertar una sola vez, lo hizo hasta que perdió la cuenta. Su puño jamás fallaba; no había ataque que no siguiera un camino sin objetivo, ni patada que se le quedara en el aire. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el mismo Chat Noir y Ladybug se unieran a la batalla. Tres portadores, dos de ellos eran los más poderosos… y ninguno hacía la diferencia. Otro movimiento certero de su bastón y el trío se estrelló contra el muro de un edificio. Escombros cayeron al piso a la par de los cuerpos de los héroes.

— Ni siquiera lo pienses — gruñó la serpiente al ver a la catarina incorporarse primero, con el afán de enfrentarlo por su cuenta.

— Soy quien menos golpes ha recibido. Y este es mi trabajo — advirtió, dándole la espalda — No actives el Second Chance. Si lo haces podría absorberlo, igual que al cataclismo —Dicho lo anterior, Marinette corrió a enfrentarlo por su cuenta.

.

—Siglos y siglos de hacer las cosas bien, ¿¡y ahora quieres arruinarlo todo de nuevo!? Esa serpiente fue tu ruina.

— No, ¡tú fuiste la ruina de tu hija! — rebatió Marinette, usando esta vez su yoyo como látigo. Nada…

Todo pasó muy rápido. Porque Marinette no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para alejarse, pero sí para contemplar las chispas del cataclismo irrumpir el bastón del rey. El poder de la destrucción circulaba por el material de madera, en forma de llamaradas negras, anunciando la potencia de su poder… Vio los rayos de energía negativa dirigirse hacia ella con ímpetu. Y luego la espalda de Viperion, interponerse. La serpiente fue suficientemente rápido como para salvarla del impacto, pero no para activar a tiempo su poder y salvarse a sí mismo.

Marinette miró con horror al cataclismo impactar contra el brazalete y el costado de Viperion.

La imagen de Luka caer al asfalto y retorcerse de dolor activó el denuedo que había perdido: — ¡RETIRADA! — gritó por primera vez en su vida y, acertando por fin un golpe con el yoyo, distrajo la atención de aquel rey antes de tomar el cuerpo de Luka y saltar lejos de aquel lugar.

Con una sola mirada, rogó a Chat Noir huir por su cuenta.

.

.

.

.

El Liberty fungió como el escondite perfecto.

Inhabitado y anclado en uno de los puntos más recónditos del Sena, Luka se había encargado de acondicionarlo como un santuario secreto una vez que él y Juleka tuvieron la solvencia económica necesaria para intentar retribuir todo el amor y los sacrificios que Anarka había hecho por ellos con un barco mucho más grande y un piso en uno de los edificios residenciales más codiciados de París.

Cuando su antiguo hogar quedó vacío y abandonado, el guitarrista no tuvo el corazón para deshacerse de él. Había tantísimos recuerdos infaustos y dichosos flotando en por los camerinos y sobre la cubierta, que ni siquiera hizo el mínimo esfuerzo por venderlo. Así que lo remodeló como un estudio privado de música.

Sin otra cosa que un sinfín de instrumentos musicales y un llano colchón, Luka creó una especie de cenobio… una guarida musical para sus largos claustros de donde emergieron decenas de composiciones. El lugar era virgen, nadie más que él sabía de su existencia.

No era una sorpresa que Marinette fuera la primera en poner un pie en aquel lugar. Y lo hizo con el cuerpo de Luka recargado en uno de sus hombros, herido y a punto de desfallecer.

— Tikki… — susurró la chica con un nudo en la garganta al ayudarlo a recostarse sobre el colchón.

La pequeña kwami sobrevoló sobre el chico, como si con eso le hiciera alguna especie es escaneo a su condición. Luka mantenía los ojos cerrados y fruncía constantemente los labios, muy probablemente por los estragos de las heridas y el dolor.

— Son secuelas. Pronto se sentirá mejor — argumentó la pequeña catarina

— Pero…

— De_sss_cuida — Marinette se sorprendió de escuchar la voz de Sass. El kwami emergió de la chaqueta con la expresión cansada, volando con suma dificultad hasta sentarse sobre el colchón, justo al lado de su portador — El traje rec_sss_ibió el mayor impacto del catacli_sss_mo. Él e_sss_tará bien, dale tiempo…

Y aunque la chica asintió dos veces, no pudo contener el torrente de lágrimas que brotar de sus ojos. La chica tomó la mano de Luka entre las suyas y se dejó llevar por la impotencia: — Lo siento, lo siento tanto — sollozó, apretando el agarre, besándole la frente y acariciándole el cabello.

¡¿Cuántas?! Cuántas veces más tenía que pasar algo así para que ella se diera cuenta que cometer un error estaba terminantemente prohibido.

El tiempo pasó displicente, ¿cuánto llevaba ella arrodillada frente a él? ¿dos horas? ¿tres quizá? La chica vigilaba el sueño de la serpiente, quien por fin había abandonado el suplicio de su expresión. Luka ahora dormía tranquilo, Marinette podía notarlo por la forma en que su pecho subía bajaba al compás de su respiración.

Estaban solos, Sass y Tikki se habían ofrecido a hacer guardia en la cubierta en caso de notar algo aproximarse. Con los ojos rojos y escociéndole, dejó un pequeño beso en la frente del chico, sintiendo ganas de llorar de nuevo.

—Lo único que sé causarte es dolor — masculló abrumada.

Y no, no sólo eran las palabras que plañían la temeraria determinación de Luka por ponerse en riesgo con tal de recibir los golpes por ella… también era el desconsuelo de saber que, de una manera u otra, ella continuaba haciéndolo sufrir. ¿Cuántas veces se habrá callado la pena de su amor no correspondido? ¿cuánto habrá dolido su rechazo? ¿cómo habrá sido para él atestiguarla en brazos de alguien más? Ella con sólo imaginarlo sentía el pecho arder. Y ahora que todo parecía perfecto, que los obstáculos y las excusas por fin se habían disuelto en el camino, el destino una vez les echaba en cara que ellos no estaban para decidir.

— No te merezco, ¿por qué demonios sigues conmigo?

Lloró de nuevo. No pudo evitarlo. Y al hacerlo, la catarina escondió el rostro en el pecho de Luka. Se suponía que ella era la heroína, se suponía que salvarlo era su trabajo, y no al revés. ¡Qué fracasada! Ella no era más que un fraude.

—...Porque te amo.

Marinette alzó el rostro, atónita. Luka estaba despierto, mirándola con el mismo apego de siempre. Ella se mordió el labio inferior, luchando por retener las últimas lágrimas que amenazaban por caer, luego se lanzó a los brazos del guitarrista, quien la oprimió vehemente, ignorando por completo la molestia de sus músculos.

— Soy yo el que no te merece — las palabras se le escaparon de la boca, y pudo sentir el cuerpo de Marinette tensarse alrededor de sus brazos — _Mais je m'en branle***. _Voy a seguir luchando. Lo haré con todo lo que tenga — juró solemne, apartando a la carina unos segundos para enjugarle una pequeña lágrima amotinada en la mejilla — Lo haré hasta ser digno de ti.

— Digno de mí… Lo dices como si yo fuera la gran cosa…

— Para mí lo eres.

— No, para... — apremió Marinette con la angustia carcomiendo el alma, usando una mano para tocar el pecho de Luka y apartarse de él — La que debe pelear soy yo, no tú. ¡Date cuenta! No necesito que me pongas en un pedestal y vayas por la vida tratando de salvarme. No quiero que sigas luchando y sufriendo por mi causa, no quiero que me antepongas de ese modo otra vez, ¡y no quiero que des la vida por mí!

Lágrimas de súplica fueron cayendo una a una sobre el viejo colchón. El guitarrista se limitó a escucharla con el corazón en vilo, porque siendo sinceros, una parte de él aún creía que el temprano amor que entre ambos había florecido, aún inclinaba el peso de su lado. Falta de fe, si quieren llamarlo así. Pero jamás se imaginó, ni en la más irrisoria de sus fantasías que la balanza ahora estaría totalmente nivelada... Que Marinette verdaderamente lo amara con la misma profundidad y desesperación con la que él lo hacía.

— Lo único que quiero… — prosiguió la catarina, atrapándolo la mirada —Es que te quedes conmigo, ¿es eso tan difícil de entender?

Aquella noche había sido una catástrofe. Un nuevo enemigo había aparecido y su único objetivo al parecer era separarlos. Los portadores perdieron la batalla, su miraculous estaba dañado, sus poder más grande fue bloqueado y aún podía percibir el costado lacerarle desde dentro… Y sin embargo, Luka jamás había sentido tanta dicha y tanto vigor aglomerándose en el corazón.

Marinette soltó un quejido de sorpresa cuando él volvió a tomarla en brazos, esta vez para no soltarla.

La besó con arrebato, como si temiera no volver a hacerlo jamás. Porque esta vez no impondría límites para aquel anhelo desenfrenado que le hervía la sangre cada vez que saboreaba el dulzor intoxicante de sus labios, cada que recorría con las manos esa piel tersa e inmaculada.

Y ella todavía se atrevía a decir que no era gran cosa.

Entre besos y arrebatos, Marinette le escuchó gruñir por lo bajo. Adosándola de la cintura en un movimiento rápido, cambiaron de papeles y Marinette se preguntó cómo es que después de los estragos que el que su cuerpo había sufrido tras la batalla, Luka aún pudiera conservar aquella fuerza implacable que ahora la mantenía prisionera contra el colchón.

La palma de su mano fue quemándole la piel del muslo conforme levantaba hacia arriba la tela de la falda negra de satín, y ella dejó de respirar cuando aquellas caricias prolongaron el camino hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Fue un toque sutil y provocativo… los dedos se Luka irrumpieron dentro de ella como dos invasores fugaces, los cuales sembraron los indicios de una tempestad.

Marinette dejó escapar un lamento cargado de placer que avivó el fuego tornasol que ahora ardía en sus pupilas. La deseaba, lo hacía con tanto ahínco que le sorprendía que la cordura le hubiese durado tanto tiempo.

— _Ella para las horas de cada reloj, y me ayuda a pintar transparente el dolor con su sonrisa— _recitó sobre su cuello al ritmo que le desabotonaba morosamente la blusa blanca de seda.

—..._Je t'aime a mourir _— coreó en un jadeo al reconocer la lírica. Sus palabras eran una canción que sus cuerpos bailaban al ritmo del deseo.

Luka sabía que jamás podría cumplir al pie de la letra las peticiones de su musa, porque jamás dejaría de luchar por su causa. Vivir para ella había sido su juramento inquebrantable, uno que había firmado con sangre. Porque sin importar lo que pasara, él le entregaría cada simple respiro con tal de protegerla. No había golpe demasiado fuerte o dolor lo suficientemente agudo que pudiese detenerle.

Tampoco podía asegurarle un camino sencillo. Elegirlo a él le significaría bifurcar su rumbo hacia un sendero repleto de obstáculos. El Rey Mariposa lo había dejado muy claro hacía unas horas.

Pero lo que sí era capaz de hacer en aquel momento era bosquejarle la posibilidad de olvidarse de la realidad, de enloquecerla, sobrecogerla… de mostrarle el cielo mientras se apoderaba poco a poco de ella, y con cada grito de placer, rendirle pleitesía.

Así que no le tuvo compasión, después de despojarle la blusa y la falda, el mismo se encargó de deshacerse de su playera. Tomó las manos de Marinette y dejó que las paseara libertinamente sobre él. Estaban heladas, toda ella era un témpano que iba derritiéndose irremediablemente con cada caricia de la serpiente.

Volvió a inclinarse hacia ella y la catarina soltó otro jadeo al sentir el filo de sus dientes sobre su pecho desnudo. Nuevos gemido escaparon al sentir el el filo de sus dientes sobre uno de los pezones. Un toque sutil y unas cuantas lamidas imperiosas fueron suficiente para dominarla. Porque la amaba, como nunca había amado nada en el mundo, y si la vida le concedía la oportunidad de reclamarla de nuevo, la tomaría sin lugar a dudas. Lo haría hasta memorizar cada lunar de su piel, cada punto débil y cada eufonía impresa en sus jadeos.

Marinette se estremeció cuando los labios de Luka besaron por debajo de su ombligo. Primero gentiles, luego bruscos, al sentir una nueva mordida que ahora saboreaba y succionaba con la lengua. Él era una verdadera serpiente, pues con cada mordedura le inyectaba una droga anabolizante en la sangre, una que la llevaba al delirio total. Era adictivo… la catarina ahora sabía que después de todo esto, no habría fuerza en esta tierra que pudiera obligarla a alejarse de él.

— Eres mía — gruñó él, imperioso. Lo juro después de dejar aquella pequeña marca como un recordatorio y un desafío al maldito destino. Y lo volvió a repetir cuando se penetró a la catarina. Lo hizo con tanta ferocidad que pudo sentir la sangre de la espalda correr cuando ella le clavó las uñas sobre la piel.

— Lo soy — acordó en un lamento cargado de deseo.

La catarina se trenzó al cuerpo de Luka con desesperación. Porque cada estocada furiosa era un recordatorio de que la situación aún no había terminado. Que quizá habían perdido una batalla, pero no la guerra.

Marinette supo que, conforme el guitarrista aumentaba la velocidad y se empujaba dentro de ella, él también se aferraba a seguir luchando.

Por ellos, por su amor. Porque si Alisha y Yamir en su momento no lo consiguieron, Marinette y Luka sí lo harían. Tenían que hacerlo… se lo debían a sus vidas pasadas.

— ¿Entonces te quedarás conmigo? — musitó ella sin fuerzas después de que su cuerpo implosionó al fusionarse con el de Luka.

— Te lo juro — musitaría él, besándole la frente y abrazando su cuerpo desnudo.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Tenías una orden! Una sola orden — Lila Rossi renegaba tras la máscara de la mariposa. Su akuma la escuchaba, podía sentirlo. ¿Entonces por qué se negaba contestar? — ¡Tuviste la oportunidad en tus manos! ¡¿Por qué no la mataste?! ¿¡No era lo que querías?!

Silencio

—¡Te ordeno que respondas!

— Mi deseo fue obtener venganza. Este fue sólo el primer paso… — susurró el rey en algún punto — Pediste destruirla, y la muerte no es la única forma de hacerlo. Hay destinos peores…

— Pues muerte es lo que yo quiero. ¡Así que ve a matarla de una vez! —Nuevamente silencio. Uno que hizo a Lila temblar en la oscura habitación de su departamento.

— Un rey no recibe órdenes de nadie…

Y antes de que la mariposa pudiese rebatir, sintió el toque del bastón contra su pecho. Justo sobre brillante morado que comprendía su broche. Antes de darse cuenta, la chica volvía estar sola en su habitación… sin su miraculous y sin ningún tipo de conexión que le uniera a su creación.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

*****_¿Todo bien, señor?_

******_Todo bien, mi hija adorada._

_*******Me importa un carajo._

_._

Y ahora, las respuestas a sus reviews:

**July Hope: **¡Por fin! Dicho y hecho… ¡Aquí te dejo el tercer capítulo de este fic! - canta el Aleluya- Y prepara tus ojos porque el siguiente se viene con todo, comenzando con tu fragmento que, ¡oh, dios mio! Lo sigo amando con toda mi alma. Ni yo no podría haber escrito mejor. (No me regañes, pero es verdad (?)) Espero te guste esta actualización porque me costó horrores. Yo y las escenas de peleas estamos peleadas de por vida. Sin más, ¡espero que te guste!

**Manu: **Perdona la tardanza. Tuve algunos inconvenientes en el trabajo. ;) Pero aquí tienes la actualización. Contestando a tu pregunta, creo que ya sabemos que ese beso entre Adrien y Kagami al final no se dio. PLOP! Para la próxima será. Y...respondiendo a lo del lemon. Me atrevo a decir que no lo considero "flojo" es que sinceramente ese es mi estilo. :P Pero muchas gracias por la observación. Sin más, aquí te dejo un nuevo cap. ¡Disfrútalo!

**Caliope Nox: **Pronto lo sabrás. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ;) Espero que te guste esta continuación, porque se vienen cosas más intensas.

**Road Chan:** Creo que me adelanté sin querer, pero es que me encanta la temática de los portadores del pasado. ¡Me alegra que a ti también te entusiasme la idea! ;) Espero que te guste esta pequeña continuación

**danielanicosiaipt**: ¡Gracias! T_T No sabes cuánto me motiva saber que te haya gustado tanto.

**sonrais777:** ¿Será que su amor logrará triunfar? Muy pronto lo sabrás. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	4. La princesa y la serpiente

_**(Recomendación musical: **_

_**A Miragem - Marcus Viena) **_

_Alisha despertó_

_La joven princesa estaba acostumbrada a __levantarse__ en su cama, mullida y limpia, envuelta en las más finas telas, tanto locales como importadas__. S__iempre rodeada d__el__perfume a__jazmín y__ sándalo, o __al__ aroma de su desayuno servido en la cama.__ Sin embargo, e__sta ocasión fue distinta del resto._

_No estaba en una cama mullida, no había __j__azm__í__n, ni sándalo, tampoco un desayuno __servido.__S__ólo ella recostada en una superficie fría y dura, tibiada por el calor de su propio cuerpo. El olor de la tierra mojada llegaba a su nariz desde lejos, y al mismo tiempo venía de muy cerca, y aunque sentía el aire fresco a su alrededor, también __podía percibir__ la calidez propia de un lugar cerrado. Entonce__s, ¿d__ónde estaba? __Quería averiguarlo, pero__ a pesar de estar despierta, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para abrir los ojos todavía. _

_¿No se suponía que se estaba desangrando en algún lugar de la jungla? _

_Y los recuerdos comenzaron a golpearla lentamente. Los __brazos__ de Nāga __S__āmpa cerrándose sobre ella y haciéndole una promesa, y ella, cediendo a su encanto, perdiéndose en la inconsciencia y fluyendo hacia la oscuridad. _

_Un sonido__. U__n siseo lejano__fue el incentivo que necesi__tó__ para abrir los ojos. Estaba recostada sobre el costado, cubierta por una manta vieja, el color se había desvanecido con el paso de los años__. L__a tela se sentía rasposa __a causa de su antigüedad. A pesar de ello, p__or debajo de aquella __tela porosa__ se encontraba una sábana suave__ y __perfumada__. P__arecía nueva. Una para evitar el contacto rasposo, otra para mantenerla tibia. Quien la hubiese cubierto, de verdad tenía interés en cuidarla. _

_Tikki estaba recostada cerca de su cabeza y dormía profundamente__. P__arecía estar sana y salva, así que Alisha suspiró agradecida, sintiendo que el corazón se le hinchaba por las ganas de llorar de felicidad. Sonrió recostándose boca arriba y se quedó helada. _

_Una__...__ dos… tres… _

_Tres serpientes colgaban del techo__,__ enroscándose en las ramas salientes que constituían __el tejado__ de aquella choza. _

_Alisha se quedó helada en su lugar, pasmada al saberse observada por aquellos tres reptiles de ojos ambarinos. __N__o tuvo tiempo de observar el lugar, __ni de percatarse que __estaba en una habitación sumamente humilde, sin muchos adornos ni mucho contenido, una habitación con pocas cosas en las superficies. No, la joven fijó su mirada en los ojos que la observaban con curiosidad. _

_C__asi soltó un alarido__ al notar una __cuarta mirada bajando hacia ell__a. A punto estuvo de __proferir un grito de __terror__ cuando reconoció la sonrisa amable de Sass. _

—_Alteza… —Murmuró el __k__wami__,__ sonriendo para la princesa y arrancándole un suspiro. _

—_Juro por __Shiva__ que casi me matas del susto__. L__áma me sonrió por un momento._

—_No esss nessscessario exsssagerar —__d__ijo __él, __con una sonrisa cálida mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la princesa, __incitándola__ a recostarse de nuevo —La pobressscita… —__murmuró, observando__ a Tikki. —Debe essstar agotada. En fin. Me da gusssto que essste bien. No me tardo, debo avisssar a nuessstro anfitrión que por fin __ha dessspertado._

—_¿Anfitrión? Nāga está… _

—_¿Alteza…? —Murmuró una voz contenida desde la entrada de la habitación, como si verla despierta fuera una sorpresa y al mismo tiempo le causara alivio. _

.

.

* * *

.

Segunda Oportunidad

Capítulo 4

.

Prepárense para conocer un poco más de la historia de Alisha y Yamir. ¡Espero que les guste tanto como yo gocé escribirlo!

¡Pero antes, Pausa!

En este capítulo quiero agradecer y darle crédito a July Hope, quien escribió los primeros momentos de Alisha y Yamir y los cuales están marcados en cursiva. Disfruten de la magia y el romanticismo de esta increíble escritora que me hizo suspirar con los primeros renglones de su creación. Y si no se han pasado a leer sus fics, ¡dense una vuelta PERO YA

Sin más… ¡continuemos!

.

.

* * *

_Claro que le recordaba. _

_Recordaba la voz áspera y amable de aquel muchacho que había antepuesto su espalda al látigo del injusto__.__R__ecordaba la vehemencia en la mirada sagaz y divertida de aquel sarcástico muchacho__.__R__ecordaba sus facciones morenas, sus ojos grandes, su cabello negro como el azabache__,__ como el ónix, como la noche profunda. Recordaba a Yamir. Pero se había acostumbrado tanto al héroe de su pueblo que había olvidado lo que había debajo del antifaz. _

_C__o__mo Laal Bag, había peleado a su lado en alguna ocasión, y la fiereza con la que aquel joven servía a su __gente__ la había impresionado francamente__. P__ero una cosa era ver al héroe en acción__, __y otra cosa distinta era observar lo que había bajo la máscara. Porque en ese tiempo, algo había crecido en el pecho de la sanguinaria guerrera, algo que no habría sabido nombrar por sí misma, algo que Tikki le haría ver en su momento. _

—_Yamir… —Murmuró ella, sin aliento. _

_¿Había dicho música? No__, para Yamir __la voz de la princesa era una sinfonía. _

_El joven serpiente c__onocía a la princesa de cristal. _

_Había visto muchas veces a aquella joven de piel tostada, con sus vestidos rosas bordados en hilos de oro, __adornada de__ perlas y joyas de latón__.__C__on su bindi de cristal colgando al centro de su frente. Le llamaba mucho la atención el hecho de que la joven siempre lleva__ra__ henna en las manos, e incluso en algun__a ocasión le notó__la__ mirada __gacha __y el entrecejo fruncido, como si se reprochara algo__… L__e tom__aría__ muchísimo tiempo después comprender que observaba los __mandalas__ dibujados sobre __la __piel__. _

_Nadie imaginaba lo desdichada que era la princesa en esos paseos por el p__ueblo__, __al recordar__ las palabras de su padre__...__ esa advertencia cruel que le hacía con respecto a la tinta: __"__Un solo punto en tu piel con la tonta corrida, Alisha, uno solo__…" _

_Ella sabía por qué la llamaban princesa de cristal. El pueblo la veía como una joya__,__ un adorno__. Como __algo "bonito" y frívolo para presumir a otros reinos__. Uno más de los muchos tesoros del Marajá, si no es que el más precioso de todos. _

_Yamir pasó saliva y se encaminó hasta la cama, mientras la joven hacía por enderezase. Ni siquiera logr__ó__ levantarse __con__ los codos__. El__ dolor la venció, arrancándole una mueca y un gruñido por lo bajo. _

—_Lento__, l__ento, princesa. —Pidió el muchacho__, __apartando los cabellos del rostro de aquella joven. —Las heridas deben sanar primero. _

—_Tengo que volver al palacio. —Anunció ella__,__ tratando de levantarse por segunda vez,__consiguiendo que las manos de Yamir la obligaran a regresar a__ su__ lecho. —Mi padre debe estar buscándome. _

—_Con todo respeto, alteza. —__D__ijo Yamir desviando la mirada. —No creo que su regreso al palacio sea tan importante como su recuperación. Necesita reponer las fuerzas que perdi__ó__ mientras dormía. _

—_¿Cuánto pude haber dormido? —Se quejó la princesa__,__ percatándose de q__ue, en__ verdad, no tenía energía para luchar contra los roces suaves que Yamir empleaba para mantenerla en su sitio. _

—_Alteza.__..__ —Dijo Yamir, como si hablara con un niño pequeño —__ C__omprendo que su… capricho —dijo pronunciando aquella palabra con mucho trabajo —__...__sea volver donde su padre. _

—_¿__Capricho__?__ —Espetó ella, dolida ante las palabras del muchacho, las cuales eran prueba de que ser Laal Bag no era suficiente para __arrancarse__ la estigma de la princesa de cristal. _

—_Pero han pasado casi cuatro días desde que te encontré en la jungla. _

—_¿Qué? —Soltó la joven sin aire, cediendo por fin ante las manos del encantador de serpientes. _

_._

_._

_Yamir le dio agua fresca y alimentos__. Y mientras lo hacía, l__e escuchó habla__r__ entre dientes__:__ "__N__o será la comida del palacio, pero tiene corazón", así que agradeció en voz alta, haciendo sus rezos y pidiendo a sus dioses que bendijeran las manos que habían preparado la comida. _

_Era cierto, la comida __era mucho más humilde__, pero para Alisha fue como probar un manjar digno del Marajá y de toda la corte. _

_Cuando __recuperó las__ fuerzas suficientes, se dio cuenta de que sus heridas habían sido aseadas y vendada__s. __Yamir __admitió__ haber cambiado los parches para mantener cualquier infección a la raya. El muchacho le había estado llevando alimentos hasta la cama, asegurándose de que tuviera agua suficiente, preguntando por los sabores, por las texturas. _

_Los primeros momentos juntos habían sido extraños, puesto que la actitud de Yamir hacia ella era recelosa__. F__runcía el entrecejo y miraba sobre su hombro, como si debatiera. Toda la complicidad de Laal Bag y Nāga Sāmpa se había extinguido en gestos de confusión y contrariedad. _

_Qu__é__ sorpresa se llevaría Alisha al escuchar al encantador de serpientes confesar. _

—_Eres la princesa, honestamente pensé que serías frívola y banal, pero cada Dios al que le rezo sabe lo equivocado que estaba. Ellos son quienes saben dónde poner sus dones en la tierra y dónde __ubicar__ el __Nirvana__ al alcance de los hombres. Permiso. —__musitó, __recogiendo todo con movimientos torpes y dejando a la princesa con las mejillas calientes por el sonrojo. _

_._

_._

_Dos días, pasaron dos días antes de que la princesa lograra levantarse de la cama y dar unos pasos hacia la salida. La razón para moverse fue el sonido, la música aguda y estruendosa del pungi llegando hasta ella__. E__sa flauta característica de los encantadores de serpientes. _

—_Cuidado con donde pisas, princesa. —Bromeó Tikki con una sonrisa dulce. —Te puedes tropezar con algo peligroso. _

—_¿Qué hay que sea peligroso aquí, Tikki? _

_No, Alisha no la escucho. Pero Tikki murmuró amablemente: —Kamadeva está en todos lados. _

_La música era alegre y estruendosa, la princesa ya lo había visto en alguna ocasión por las plazas de la ciudad, sentado con sus canastas de cobras, haciéndolas bailar. Esto era distinto. El muchacho estaba arrodillado frente a tres cobras, las tres estaban erguidas y se movían a la par que el muchacho, siguiéndolo en su danza, porque Yamir se bamboleaba de un lado al otro, con una sonrisa en el rostro, tocando su música, poniéndose de pie y retrocediendo en su sitio, haciendo que sus serpientes le siguieran y danzaran con él. _

_Y ahí, usando una túnica limpia del muchacho, aferrada al marco de entrada de una choza ubicada a diez minutos del pueblo, oculta en la jungla, Alisha supo que Tikki tenía razón respecto al peligro__. E__staba perdida… perdidamente enamorada de aquel encantador de serpientes. _

_Ya no había marcha atrás. _

.

.

.

.

Luka dormía apacible sobre el colchón.

Marinette le admiraba sentada sobre el mismo. A juzgar por la tenue luz que se colaba sutil por los ventanales orbicuales del barco, podría adivinar que serían las cuatro o cinco de la madrugada.

La joven suspiró cansada, porque los acontecimientos de apenas unas cuantas horas le pesaban como si hubiesen pasado años. Besó la frente de su serpiente, tomó prestada la playera y chamarra y subió las escaleras hacia la cubierta.

Los primeros rayos del sol le cegaron la vista por unos instantes, luego Marinette pudo ver al rió Sena irradiar diminutos destellos sobre el manto acuífero color ámbar. Tikki y Sass estaban a la orilla, contemplando el amanecer en silencio.

— Quiero saber más — murmuró la chica con suavidad cuando tomó asiento en la barda del bote — Sé que si lo ocultaron fue por una razón, y lo entiendo pero… — Marinette calló y extendió la mano. Tikki comprendió el mensaje y se postró sobre su palma, mirando a su portadora con añoranza — Ella fue importante para ti, y ahora el pasado parece que llegó para repetirlo todo de nuevo, y eso es algo que no pienso permitir… Pero necesito saber, Tikki.

Sass sonrió y la pequeña catarina no pudo evitar que sus ojos se anegaran, porque por un breve instante casi imperceptible, Tikki notó la madurez y valentía de Alisha reflejadas en la faz dulce de Marinette. Ambas eran muy parecidas, como dos gotas de agua que bifurcan el camino sobre una superficie de cristal.

Tikki amó a todas sus portadoras, sin excepción. Pero no era de sorprenderse que Marinette y Alisha fueran especiales; ambas la habían hecho sentir parte de la familia. Más que una consejera y una guía: para ellas Tikki era y fue confidente… una amiga.

— La llamaban la princesa de cristal… — comenzó a relatar Tikki a los oídos atentos de Marinette. Sass flotaba a su lado escuchando con atención — Ella no era percibida por el pueblo como una persona, más bien como un adorno; algo efímero y frágil… algo que estaba prohibido tocar.

Aún lo recordaba como si hubiese pasado ayer y no cientos de años.

—_Es tu kwami — Dijo el rey mirando a su hija, impertérrito —No es otra cosa más que una herramienta que usarás para defender el reino._

—_Sí, padre._

_Cuál no sería la sorpresa de la princesa cuando, al abrir el alhajero, una figura diminuta de color_

_carmesí con puntos negros, emergería con una expresión de tristeza y las manos entrelazadas en_

_oración: —Sus deseos son mis órdenes, princesa…_

— Jamás me trató como una herramienta — manifestó Tikki cuando las primeras lágrimas de melancolía comenzaron a brotar. Marinette la acercó a sus mejillas para que su amiga percibiera su calidez — Alisha era una niña dulce y bondadosa que fue criada en un nido de soledad. Odiaba ser de la realeza… se sentía atrapada y asfixiada en ese mundo frívolo y egoísta del que sólo podía escapar unos cuantos instantes para pelear como _Laal Bag. _El mismo Chat Noir de ese entonces también lo sabía. _Chidiya,_ le decía… porque ella era un pequeño pajarito encerrado en una jaula de oro sin cerradura.

Marinette podía imaginarlo. Y en sueños incluso había tenido la oportunidad de vivir en carne propia los sentimientos de la misma princesa Alisha: la desdicha, la falta de cariño, los maltratos y la soledad. No era de sorprenderse que _Laal Bag_ le hubiese sonreído a la posibilidad de perecer sola en aquella jungla.

— Ha_sss_ta que conoc_sss_ió a Yamir — intervino entonces Sass al notar la presencia de Luka, oculto en las escaleras que llevaban a cubierta — Ambo_sss sss_e encontraron en el camino para _sss_alvar_sss_e mutuamente.

.

.

.

.

.

La selva era un lugar enigmático y peligroso, pero que guardaba consigo una belleza extraordinaria. Alisha aprendió a apreciarla en el tiempo que pasó en aquella choza alejada del pueblo. Los sonidos, tanto del día como de la noche, eran música para los oídos de la princesa, y muy pronto hasta el siseo de las serpientes se conviritió en un un coro armónico: la copla perfecta para la composición que Yamir interpretaba en el pungi.

— Es muy dulce de tu parte acompañarme a tomar un baño— enunció con suavidad mientras sus pies descalzos iban hundiéndose en el agua clara de un río — Pero creo que estás olvidando que no soy solamente una princesa; sigo siendo también una guerrera.

La música del pungi se detuvo, y Yamir habló a sus espaldas, sentado en uno de los gigantescos árboles: — Una guerrera que ha sido herida de gravedad y que aún no se ha recuperado por completo. Prometí cuidarla, alteza… Trato de cumplir mi palabra.

— Alisha — musitó ella, soltando su larga cabellera y echando un vistazo hacia la espalda del joven — ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre?

— No las suficientes, alteza.

— ¿Tengo acaso que ordenarte que lo hagas, joven Yamir? — bromeó ella, más la serpiente no respondió. La catarina emitió una pequeña risa musical y miró a Tikki con complacencia. La pequeña cubrió su boca para no desternillarse: — Creo que lo hice sonrojar… — rumureó y, esta vez Tikki no se limitó.

— Escuché eso — exclamó Yamir y la princesa soltó una carcajada.

Risa. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había reído de verdad? Nunca en presencia de su padre. Nunca en las calles. Nunca frente a ningún testigo: la princesa de cristal no reía, no disfrutaba… no sentía. Por esa y muchas razones más, para el oído de Yamir, el sonido de su regocijo y alegría le colmaban el corazón de un entusiasmo inexplicable. Oirla reir era como escuchar el canto de los dioses. Y a estas alturas, ¿quién no podría dudar que Alisha en realidad fuera una deidad atrapada en el cuerpo de un humano?

El joven suspiró y, sin poder evitarlo, su cuerpo tomó las riendas de su propio juicio. Viró la cabeza en un acto meramente mecánico, justo en el instante en el que la princesa se despojó del sari y el peikot que él mismo le había conseguido. La tela resbaló por su espalda y rodillas hasta caer sobre la hierba; y la catarina apartó su largo cabello en un gesto grácil, haciéndolo caer sobre uno de sus hombros desnudos.

Hubiera sido la vista más bella que los ojos de la serpiente pudiesen contemplar. Por Rāma que sí… de no haber sido por las cicatrices que asaltaban cruelmente la suavidad de su piel tostada. Se extendían por toda la espalda, como una plaga que ataca los pétalos del más hermoso jazmín.

— Fue _sss_u padre… — intervino Sass a su oído en un siseo discreto — La fuer_sss_za de _Laal Bag _va má_sss_ allá de lo_sss_ done_sss_ que le brinda Tikki. Pero ningún _sss_er humano mere_sss_ce _sss_er entrenado con tanta crueldad…

Yamir sintió la sangre hervir y juró para sí que algún día lo haría pagar por ello, ya fuera en esta vida o en la siguiente.

.

.

.

.

Los días pronto se convirtieron en semanas. El tiempo transcurría y sus heridas iban sanando paulatinamente. Pero, contrario a lo que cualquiera esperaría, Alisha no pudo percibir su recuperación como una fortuna. No cuando ésta supondría su inminente partida. Cada mañana, antes de que el mismo Yamir abriera los ojos, la princesa esculcaba su abdomen y le fruncía seño a las cicatrices. Las maldecía por lo bajo, porque las ingratas no escatimaban su sanación, haciéndose cada día más imperceptibles.

Alisha sabía que el día en que desaparecieran, sería el momento de partir. Y la idea le dolía mucho más que la misma recuperación.

Era por esa razón que disfrutaría cada momento de su efímera libertad. Cada hora y cada minuto. Y le agradecería a los dioses hasta el final de sus días por la oportunidad de ser ella misma ante los ojos del joven que le había salvado la vida.

.

— Por favor. Prometo ser muy cuidadosa — le dijo Alisha a Yamir una tarde, mientras ambos compartían alimentos.

— Todo el reino la está buscando. Ir al bazar sería meterla en la boca del lobo, princesa.

— Si el pueblo cree que alguien me secuestró, el último lugar en el que buscarían sería el bazar — debatió ella, dejando su plato de lado y apegándose un poco más al cuerpo de la serpiente — Y estaré oculta, pero déjame acompañarte. Quiero saber lo que es caminar por esas calles como una persona normal: tocar la tela, la fruta y las especias sin miedo a que se corra la henna de mis manos, ¿por favor?

Yamir sintió el corazón encogerse: — Alteza…

— Alisha… — corrigió en un mohín que él dejó pasar.

—Es demasiado arriesgado — insistió.

Arriesgado, dijo. Y Yamir se preguntó sí verdaderamente el terror que le acosaba era la seguridad de SU princesa (y, ¿desde cuándo la reclamaba como suya?) Porque, de ocurrir el peor escenario y que Alisha fuese descubierta, los guardias la llevarían de vuelta al palacio, donde los médicos del Marajá la atenderían mucho mejor de lo que él ya lo había hecho; dónde dormiría en una cama con sábanas de seda, y no sobre una manta vieja al raz de la tierra; dónde ella tendría todo lo que él jamás le podría ofrecer.

No, Yamir no temía por la seguridad de la princesa. Yamir temía perderla, y perderse a sí mismo en el proceso.

Luego recordó la cicatrices.

— Mientras estemos todos juntos, no veo por qué haya problema — terció Tikki repentinamente — ¿No lo crees, Sass?

— Todo _sss_aldrá bien — animó la pequeña serpiente a su portador. Adivinando con un solo vistazo sus temores.

— De acuerdo — accedió por fin, en un suspiro que se transformó en un resuello de sorpresa cuando los brazos de Alisha se envolvieron sobre su cuello. Su toque era cálido, el aroma de su perfume embriagador.

— Gracias — murmuró ella. Y Yamir supo que, después de atreverse a atraparla y ceñirla con fuerza, sería mucho más difícil dejarla ir.

_**(Recomendación musical: **_

_**Chansoneta farai vencut - Raimon Miraval)**_

Clamores, cánticos, colores, aromas y gente… había mares de personas por todos lados.

No era que Alisha no conociera las catervas. El ejército de su padre era basto en números y extensión, pero una cosa era mirar a cientos de soldados desenvolverse uniformemente en una alineación o verles pelear en un campo de batalla, y otra muy diferente era contemplar la algarabía escarpada y caótica que tenía al frente, mientras caminaba junto a Yamir por el bazar de la ciudad.

¡Lo adoraba! Quería detenerse en cada puesto para deleitarse con las vendimias de los comerciantes. Ansiaba probar cada simple platillo, fruta y legumbre. Acariciar a todos los animales que rondaban el lugar; porque esa tarde no había tinta que la aprisionara, no había nada que pudiera detenerla.

—Trata de no quedarte muy atrás — le escuchó decir a Yamir. Alisha jaló un poco más de la capucha que le cubría el rostro.

— ¡Al fin! Creí que jamás dejarías de hablarme de usted — apuntó emocionada. Porque parecía que hoy los dioses estaban dispuestos a ofrecerle más que sólo el regalo de su libertad por las calles de su reino.

— Sería muy extraño que alguien me escuchara hablarte con tanto respeto, si a los ojos de todos somos dos conocidos que pasean por aquí — aclaró el chico con una sonrisa de suspicacia.

— ¿Dos conocidos solamente? — cuestionó ella con ironía, al tiempo que se detenía para curiosear en un puesto de plantas y hierbas.

—¿Dos amigos? — Yamir se detuvo a su lado y buscó una flor en concreto.

— ¿Qué tal dos amantes? — se atrevió a cuestionar la princesa con el corazón en vilo, pero con faz decidida.

Yamir no contestó, en cambio tomó el jazmín que había llamado su atención, entregándole después al vendedor tres monedas de cobre: — Que los dioses me perdonen si llego a soñar tan alto — esa mirada profunda y el destello devoto en los ojos de la serpiente los que hicieron que el mundo de la catarina se detuvieran en el breve segundo en que él le hizo entrega del Jazmín. Mas el asombro y aturdimiento pronto fueron suplantados por la conmoción y el palpitar acelerado cuando Yamir tomó de su mano para guiar nuevamente el recorrido. Sintió las mejillas arder y el estómago revolotear. Vaya que el amor era una emoción de los más peculiar, bastante extasiante.

Adoraba su contacto, y moría por más. Mucho más…

.

Mirarlo practicar con las serpientes fuera de la choza era una cosa, pero atestiguar las habilidades de Yamir en plena plaza era una exhibición verdaderamente mayestática. Él no era como los demás encantadores de serpientes; Alisha habría visto unos cinco o seis en las fiestas del palacio. El joven no se valía del movimiento exagerado de su cuerpo para llamar la atención de las criaturas vipéridas, tampoco se mantenía a una distancia medianamente segura. El joven tocaba el pungi sentado en el suelo de concreto y con los ojos cerrados, mientras las cobras danzaban a su alrededor. Algunas incluso se deslizaban por sus hombros y balanceaban las cabezas al ritmo en que el joven movía la flauta; ninguna se erguía amenazante, ninguna mostraba los colmillos… Era como si el joven fuera un reptil más que danzaba al ritmo de la música.  
Alisha las envidió por un breve instante.

La música terminó y la gente rompió en gritos y aplausos. Varias monedas volaron hacia la canasta de paja que el chico había colocado al frente.

— ¿Princesa? — Tikki salió de su escondite por un momento cuando la chica se alejó de la plaza y caminó de vuelta a los distintos puestos de comercio.

—¿Cuánto crees que valga el anillo que me regaló el embajador de Persia, Tikki? — murmuró repentinamente, admirando la joya que adornaba el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

— ¿El de rubí? Debe valer muchi… ¿qué haces? — Tikki observó azorada cómo la joven se despojaba de aquel anillo, mas no emitió ninguna otra exclamación cuando caminó a un puesto en específico.

—¿Podría venderme la odalisca roja con negro? —preguntó la mujer con tono dulce.

—Querida niña, viene directo de Egipto, no creo que puedas costear… — Habría continuado con su fastidiosa excusa, de no haber sido por el brillo hipnotizador color escarlata del rubí que aquella misteriosa joven con el rostro cubierto le ofrecía en una mano.

— Asumo que será más que suficiente, ¿no es verdad? — murmuró Alisha, satisfecha con la estupefacción del vendedor.

— ¡Tómelo! Es más… tome toda los que guste, ¡alabada sea _Lakshimi*_! — exclamó el hombre, extasiado.

.

.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — interrogó el joven serpiente cuando la princesa emergió del bullicio. Sus ojos; dos orbes chocolates que brillaban y se achicaban en su expresión, denotaban que debajo de aquella capucha Alisha sonreía de una forma deslumbrante.

— De compras — contestó con simpleza y esta vez, fue ella quien tomó de la mano de Yamir, lista para regresar a casa…

"_Casa, con que así se siente llamarle a un hogar de verdad"_

.

.

.

Por supuesto que Yamir sabía tocar el laúd. A estas alturas, ella estaba segura que no había un instrumento musical en el reino que no fuese capaz de dominar. La fortuna estaba de su lado, porque en el momento en que la princesa le escuchó practicar, salió del lugar con su bolsa de tela y los nervios de punta.

El chico seguía tocando y ella jamás se había sentido tan angustiada. ¿Por qué? Había danzado frente a miembros de la corte, extranjeros y nobles. Incluso ante los ojos más críticos que pudiesen existir: los de su padre. Aquí no habría público; sólo la mirada profunda y subyugada de Yamir; la misma que era capaz de petrificarla con un sólo vistazo…

Alisha se mordió los labios.

¡No! No era momento de dudar y sucumbir ante el terror.

Respiró hondo y se hizo del velo rojo con hilos de seda negros. Las serpientes ya habían tenido su oportunidad, ahora era su turno de bailar para él, al ritmo taumaturgo de su música, porque sólo así ella podría demostrarle de una vez por todas que, princesa o no, estaba enteramente a su voluntad.

_**(Recomendación musical: **_

_**Buruna -Irfán)**_

Conmoción era una palabra que quedaba diminuta si Yamir hubiera querido describir la gama de emociones que experimentó en el momento en que la figura de Alisha entró a la choza; ataviada con telas finas de tonalidad escarlata. Cargaba consigo un largo velo que cubría su rostro con gran misticismo… "No dejes de tocar" le dijo con la mirada, y Yamir peleó con todas sus fuerzas por recuperar la atención sobre sus dedos para tocar la laúd, y que Alisha danzara al ritmo de sus acordes.

Con movimientos lentos y morosos, la princesa se abrió paso hasta quedar frente a frente de él. Sobre la transparencia del velo, Yamir la miró sonreírle seductora. Luego con suma delicadeza, el velo voló hacia la espalda de la joven mientras ella meneaba sus brazos hacia arriba, al compás del vaivén delicado y sugerente de su cadera.

Una parte de él comenzó a entender el porqué aquel insufrible marajá gastaba tantos esfuerzos en conservar la imagen de su hija intocable. Pues el espectáculo que sus ojos mortales ahora contemplaban era algo celestial: Alisha bailaba, y al hacerlo regalaba a su espectador un pedazo de vergel en la tierra… Y hoy era él quien, con las cuerdas del laúd, sostenía la batuta sobre los pasos sublimes de la princesa.

Yamir abrió los ojos como platos al entender el trasfondo, y Alisha volvió a sonreírle al percatarse que su mensaje había sido interpretado exitosamente.

Alzó un brazo y, del techo de la choza, una cobra se deslizó por el mismo. El animal se escurrió por su cuello, desplazándose en movimientos lentos y acompasados a los pasos y vueltas de la joven. Pronto, Alisha tuvo al reptil enroscado entre sus dos brazos extendidos, como si este fuese otra pieza natural de su atuendo. La catarina bailó con él, haciendo vueltas graduales y movimientos marcados con en el busto. Sus brazos, su vientre, su cuerpo entero de desplazaba con una fragilidad y habilidad inverosímil; como la hierba danza, impulsada por la brisa veraniega.

Yamir no necesitaba ninguna clase de recordatorio. La amó desde el instante en que la vio en aquel callejón en el que le salvó la vida. La quiso aún más al pelear las dos o tres veces a su lado… la deseó cuando supo quién era ella en realidad y hoy la adoraba mucho más que a los mismos dioses.

Y ella… ella no deseaba otra cosa en este mundo que permanecer a su lado.

Alisha alejó el laúd del regazo de Yamir cuando su danza hubo terminado, hincándose junto a él. _"Nadie más que yo puede estar sobre ti"_ recordó las palabras de su padre y negó con la cabeza, deseando poder gritarle a los cuatro vientos lo que su cuerpo ahora declaraba al estrechar el pecho de la serpiente. _"Mírame, padre. Hay alguién más sobre mí; alguien a quien amo de verdad y con quien deseo pasar el resto de mi vida, ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto?"_

— Ali...— el nombre se le quedó atorado en la garganta, y los brazos de Yamir fueron dos extremidades flotando, incapaces de reclamarla sólo para él. No era digno, no podría… Ella era una joya milenaria y él un pobre plebeyo sin nada que ofrecer.

—Tócame, Yamir… — no lo demandó, tampoco lo pidió… lo suplicó. Alisha alzó la mirada, anegada y cristalizada por la pena — No soy una princesa de cristal. Por favor, tú no me veas como una — suplicó.

"_Nunca"_ Pensó la serpiente cuando su dedo pulgar enjugó una pequeña lágrima que corría sobre la mejilla de la catarina. Dejó la palma allí, acariciándole la piel tersa y suave con las yemas de sus dedos. ¿Qué habría hecho él en vida para merecer el amor de un ángel?

—Alisha...— se atrevió por primera vez en su vida a nombrarla. Y que los dioses lo perdonaran por lo que haría a continuación: — _Maiṃ āpa se behada pyāra karatā hūn** _— recitó con fervor antes de atrapar la boca de la princesa.

Los labios de Alisha eran puros. Yamir había sido el primero en reclamarlos. Por eso aquel beso fue mucho más que el descubrimiento de un amor profundo y ferviente entre ambos portadores. También era la realización que para ella, no habría nadie más. Y que para él no existía mayor tesoro que aquel que sostenía entre sus brazos.

Un amor tan grande, tan real no debería estar prohibido.

.

.

Desde la rama de un árbol, los kwamis contemplaron el epílogo de un viaje que por primera vez terminaba de una modo diferente. ¿Cómo reaccionaría la vida ante esta conclusión?

— Jamás creí que el amor fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para quebrantar el camino que traza el destino — musitó Tikki con terror — ¿Qué va a ser ahora de ella cuando lo tenga que dejar? — acongojada, miró a Sass, quién suspiró y miró al cielo.

— Algo bueno _sss_aldrá de e_sss_to coraz_sss_ón. Debemos tener fé...— musitó.

— Tenemos que decírselo a Plagg y a_ Kaala Baagh*** _— murmuró, desesperanzada.

—_Sss_í, pero todavía no… Déjalo_sss_ goz_sss_ar un poco má_sss_ de _sss_u Nirvana — dijo y Sass hizo un ligero llamada para que sus hermanas serpientes abandonaran la choza, dejando el camino libre para que ambos portadores pudiese amarse con la libertad — _Pobre el corazón de los apasionados que cruzan el desierto en busca de un Oasis..._

.

.

.

.

—…_Arriesgando todo por sólo mirarse_ — prorrogaría Luka Couffaine en el futuro al ponerse de pie para salir de su escondite y encontrarse con Marinette a la orilla del barco, con el Río Sena de testigo.

La joven le abrazó con fuerza. Aferrándose a la idea de que, esta vez el destino no los acosaría para repetir el sufrimiento y las penas del pasado.

En su mente, una canción se iba ensamblando… quizá después, cuando no tuvieran que pelear por el amor que ambos profesaban, Luka se dedicaría a plasmarla en una partitura, para después traerla a la vida… Aunque una parte de la letra ya estaba más que ensamblada.

.

.

.

_**Tan solo por amor...**_

_**ponemos nuestras manos **_

_**al fuego de la pasión,**_

_**dejándonos quemar**_

_**Tan solo por amor...**_

_**Movemos tierra y cielo**_

_**Rasgando siete velos**_

_**Saltamos al abismo**_

_**sin mirar atrás**_

_**Tan solo por amor…**_

.

.

.

—¿Es aquí donde la percibes, Plagg?

El príncipe Kiran miró la choza con recelo. No por la apariencia desaliñada de la misma, sino por las posibilidades. ¿Qué tan difícil habría sido para Alisha; una guerrera implacable, deshacerse de sus captores y escapar de aquel lugar? Le costaba creer que el ímpetu y brío de _Laal Bag _fuesen vencidos tan fácilmente… Y se odiaba a sí mismo por dejarla sola en aquella batalla donde el reino le perdió la pista.

— Tikki está allí, es lo único que te puedo asegurar — aclaró el kwami de la destrucción, percatándose de la hesitación de su portador — Tienes que dejar de culparte, Kiran. Ella tomó la decisión de ir por su cuenta.

—Si no puedo protegerla como mi compañera de batalla, ¿cómo lo haré cuando ella sea mi esposa? — vociferó en un suspiró, llamando a la transformación…

Para cuando Yamir se percató, él y _Kaala Baagh_ ya estaban frente a frente. El tigre blandiendo su talwar y la serpiente una enorme hoz. Aquel felino había llegado para llevársela de regreso, eso lo sabía mejor que nadie… Si tarde o temprano algo como esto iba a pasar, ¿entonces por qué blandía un arma para impedirlo?

— Sé que tienes cautiva a la princesa — amenazó el tigre con voz gélida — Así que entrégamela y prepárate para recibir tu castigo.

—En lo que a mí concierne, tú y esa bestia a la que ella llama padre son los verdaderos captores — gruñó entre dientes y con la vesanía nublándole el juicio. Estaba dispuesto a cortarlo en pedazos: mataría todo aquel que intentase volver a encerrarla y a dejarle otra cicatriz en la espalda.

Lo habría hecho… ambos chocaron armas y mantuvieron una batalla pareja. Pero Kiran usaba un miraculous y este siempre te brindará la ventaja… No había nada más que hacer.

Yamir cayó al suelo con el filo del talwar pinchándole el cuello.

Había llegado su fin.

— _Kaala Baagh — _el tigre negro alzó la mirada hacia la puerta de la choza. _Laal Bag_ estaba allí: imponente y solemne, mirándole con autoría… todo rastro de la princesa dulce y benévola se había disuelto tras el disfraz de guerrera — _La princesa_ no está aquí, así que déjalo en paz.

—Pero…

— ¿Acaso no fui clara? — aquel tono gélido hizo que el filo de la espada se alejara del cuello de Yamir. Por un breve instante, casi imperceptible, Yamir pudo notar el suspiro alivio en la faz inescrutable de la catarina — Sé dónde se encuentra… Vayamos por ella.

— Cómo tú digas, _Laal Bag _— acordó el tigre confuso. ¿Por qué defendía la catarina a su captor?

A menos que…

Kiran pudo notar como la cabeza de Sass se asomaba oculta tras la palma, sobre el tejado.

La guerrera caminó hacia el encantador de serpientes, ayudándole a incorporarse nuevamente: — Gracias por todo, joven Yamir — murmuró con la voz de Laal Bag, pero en sus ojos: Alisha lloraba en sus adentros, dedicándole un último "Te amo" antes de darle la espalda y desaparecer en jungla en compañía del tigre negro.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_*****__Diosa de la belleza y la fortuna_

_******__Te amo más que cualquier otra cosa en Hindi_

_*******__Tigre negro en Hindi_

Y ahora, una respuesta a sus reviews:

July Hope: He aquí lo que has provocado con tu bellísimo escrito. De verdad espero que te haya gustado mucho esta parte de la historia de Yamir y Alisha… ¡y la cual aún no termina! ;) Preparate… porque ahora sí se viene el sufrimiento a todo lo que da. ¡Muajajajaja!

Dessirenya: Si te gusta la historia de los portadores del pasado, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado también. uwu ¡Y sí! Lila se lo merecía con creces. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Me alegra que este fic te haya gustado.

sonrais777: Paciencia. ;) Más tarde que pronto ambos serán muy felices… ¿o no? (?)

Petite Rveur: Bueno, es que ARoad-chandrien aún conserva un poco de sentimiento por Marinette. Estuvieron juntos, no es para menos. Pero no te preocupes, él no es para nada el villano… peeero, sí tendrá uno que otro ataque de celitos por allí. ¡Gracias por disfrutar de la historia!

Xiang Li 17: ¡Gracias! Espero que te haya gustado también este pequeño vistazo al pasado. ¡Un abrazo!

: ¡Ayyyyy! - se sonroja - Me alegra mucho que la temática de vidas pasadas te haya gustado en este fic. ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Creeme que seguiré esforzándome en la personalidad de Luka.

Road-chan: Si supieras esa pelea qué de trabajo de costó. ¡Me alegro que haya valido la pena el esfuerzo y que la hayas disfrutado tanto!

Manu: Gracias por tus sugerencias. Pues sí, me considero Multishiper en algún sentido, pero por el momento me gusta escribir más sobre el Lukanette y el Ladynoir. Tal vez en un futuro escriba un Lukagami. :P Depende del tiempo que tenga, jejeje. ¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Papeles erróneos

_**(Recomendación musical: **_

_**Personal Jesus - Depeche Mode)**_

Jugueteaba con el vaso glencairn sobre la barra. Dentro, el agua desleída del hielo se mezclaba con los último vestigios de whiskey. Luka suspiró con desgano y bebió hasta la última gota del contenido. Un golpe hueco sonó sobre la madera cuando el cristal pegó con la barra. Un llamado silencioso por otra bebida que el bartender entendió con premura. Ese debía ser el cuarto o el quinto trago, y el curioso hombre que maniobraba frente a la vitrina de licores se preguntaba cómo es que aquel joven podía mantener la pinta tan entera.

Tres días habían pasado desde el incidente con el Marajá Narendra. Tres días de mutismo absoluto en el que aquel rey de mierda no había dado una sola señal de vida. Ante tan repentina calma, bien podría decirse que el espíritu akumatizado había optado por rendirse o largarse. Aún así, el turbante seguía desaparecido y, aunque Marinette y Chat Noir decidieran bajar la guardia, él podía oler una treta a kilómetros de donde estaba… Un depredador auténtico no se lanza a la caza con bisoñez y negligencia; primero analiza y espera el momento preciso, luego ataca.

Luka bebió con urgencia y el frío del líquido, combinado con la intensidad del alcohol le rasparon la garganta. Ese espectro estaba jugando con ellos. Podía sentirlo, e incluso imaginarlo en algún rincón de la ciudad, mofándose de él. O peor aún, planeando la siguiente jugada.

Apretó el puño y el cristal del vaso se cuarteó alrededor de sus dedos.

A estas alturas, no estaba del todo seguro qué porcentaje de rabia era genuinamente propia y qué porcentaje pertenecía a la energía de Yamir que Luka cargaba dentro de sí. Porque al rememorar las cicatrices en la espalda de Alisha, se le encendía un rescoldo en el corazón. La cosa se volvía peor cuando se atrevía a imaginar que el Marajá pudiese repetir la misma historia, pero ahora con Marinette…

Esta vez el vidrio del vaso sí estalló. Tendría que aprender a controlar su ira si lo que deseaba era vencerle. Y para eso, necesitaba la cabeza fría.

Tuvieron que pasar cinco minutos de cavilaciones y duelos mentales para que al fin pudiese advertir el peso de una mirada misteriosa sobre la nuca. Escalofríos: el guitarrista los sintió desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, y por un momento creyó que el corazón le atravesaría el pecho con sus latidos frenéticos y violentos. Era él… El muy imbécil por fin se había dignado a aparecer.

Sin embargo, cuando el guitarrista viró la cabeza, no se encontró con la presencia repulsiva del Rey Mariposa. No… lo que Luka advirtió fue algo que no esperó ver jamás.

El joven vestía jeans y una camisa kurta blanca, adornada con bordados rojo vino en las mangas y en el cuello. Sobre ella; un chaleco color café chocolate. Su apariencia era claramente extranjera, cualquiera podría juzgarlo por el estilo de la ropa y el color tostado de su piel. Pero no fue por esa razón que Luka se puso de pie estrepitosamente y dio tres pasos erráticos lejos de la barra, en dirección a aquel extraño que no dejaba de mirarle. Lo conocía… cómo no hacerlo si se trataba del mismo Luka, pero en otra vida.

— Espera — demandó el guitarrista cuando Yamir dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta del bar.

No, aquella no era una alucinación provocada por el alcohol. Luka estaba seguro de ello. Pero no pudo comprobarla, pues en el momento en que el joven puso un pie en la calle para perseguirle, Yamir ya se había perdido entre el bullicio de aquella avenida del barrio de la Bastilla. A punto estuvo Luka de ir a buscarle cuando chocó con un cuerpo conocido; la persona por la que había estado esperando por lo menos una media hora metido en ese bar.

—¿Luka? — Jagged Stone le miró consternado — ¿Todo bien, hijo?

Tal vez sí había sido una ilusión. Luka se sacudió el cabello y suspiró, dedicándole una sonrisa resignada a su mentor: — Todo bien, ¿entramos? — preguntó el joven, emulando tranquilidad.

* * *

.

.

Segunda Oportunidad

Capítulo 5

.

Este capítulo quiero dedicarlo con mucho cariño a July Hope.

Gracias por estar allí cuando te necesito y escuchar mis líos amorosos. Te debo mucho, y espero que este pequeño cap pueda ser suficiente para remunerar un poco de tanto afecto y tanto apoyo.

¡Gracias!

.

.

* * *

Luka no tenía idea de cuánto necesitaba una charla tranquila y aislada de los últimos acontecimientos hasta que Jagged Stone prácticamente lo arrastró al bar, después de cientos de mensajes y llamadas insistentes.

El viejo podía llegar a ser alguien bastante tozudo y convincente, pero, ¿quién podía culpar a ese rockero, si lo único que deseaba era saber más sobre la gira y los últimos acontecimientos en la vida de su pupilo? Porque, si se detenía a pensarlo con cuidado, el joven Couffaine era mucho más que el músico prodigio a quien él había deseado apadrinar: Luka era el vástago de Anarka, el guitarrista más talentoso que hubiese visto París y, por sobre todas las cosas, el hijo que siempre quiso tener.

— ¿Recuerdas el viaje a Reino Unido? — Jagged sonrió, añorante —A mí aún me da pesadillas la furia de Nanarki cuando se enteró que te ibas conmigo un mes entero de gira.

Luka soltó una carcajada, y por un momento pudo ver clara la imagen de su madre a punto de golpear a la estrella de rock con su vieja guitarra eléctrica: — ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Tenía diecisiete y ella estaba convencida de que me ibas a corromper.

— Y lo hice bastante bien, ¿ah? — vociferó el hombre, orgulloso de sus actos — Yo jamás voy a olvidar la cara que pusiste cuando conociste Camden Town. Ni la reacción de los ingleses cuando te escucharon tocar. Nunca un telonero le había acaparado tanta atención al artista principal.

— No exageres.

—Y tú no seas modesto, hijo — musitó, Jagged, dejando uno que otro golpe sobre la espalda de la serpiente —No creas que no he escuchado y leído sobre las impresiones que tu banda dio en América. Tienes aún mucho futuro por delante, y es por eso que quise citarte hoy… — Jagged suspiró un tanto ofuscado — Sólo, promete que no te pondrás frenético, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Frenético? — Luka arqueó la ceja.

— Verás, Penny recibió hace poco una llamada de EMI Music. Antes de que digas algo: no, no querían hablar sobre mí — puntualizó el rockero al notar la expresión de sorpresa de Luka — No soy Keith Richards, yo ya estoy más que retirado. A quien buscaban era a ti.

— ¿A mí?, ¿y por qué diablos no llamaron a Denisse? Ella es la representante Kitty Section, no Penny. Y saben perfectamente dónde encontrarla.

— Porque creen que si yo te doy la noticia y te explico mi punto de vista, quizá aceptes su propuesta — guardó silencio unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para que Luka hilara las situaciones y pudiese adivinar hacia dónde iba todo aquello: — EMI quiere firmar contigo, hijo… como solista — confesó por fin, aguardando la reacción de su pupilo.

Por supuesto.

— Jagged… — murmuró con un deje de paciencia: la premisa de una larga y contenida discusión.

—Espera, aún no termino — advirtió el hombre, dando un trago más a su bebida, como si con ella se diese valor para abordar lo que se venía: — Te quieren en Liverpool permanentemente. No sé el porqué. Asumo que es una especie de movimiento publicitario, ya sabes; el nuevo prodigio del rock en la ciudad donde nacieron los Beatles. Muy probablemente esa sea su tirada, no estoy seguro.

Jagged no tuvo que preguntar lo que su pupilo pensaba. Su sola faz, inescrutable y severa, le revelaba a gritos sordos la respuesta. Tampoco era como si esperara una reacción distinta. Aquel joven rebelde llevaba la palabra "lealtad" tatuada en el espíritu. Abandonar a Kitty Section y a sus amigos en el momento cúspide de sus carreras era una idea impensable, contrario a lo que el propio Jagged hizo cuando la oportunidad llegó a tocar su puerta.

Y la gente aún se preguntaba por qué Anarka aún no le perdonaba.

Además, estaba ese otro asunto: Marinette.

— Por lo menos prométeme que lo vas a pensar— insistió el hombre — Oportunidades como esta no llegan todos los días. Te lo digo porque Penny me dio un aproximado de tus ganancias y…

—No te ofendas, Jagged, pero si de verdad crees que lo que me mueve es el dinero, entonces no me hagas perder el tiempo— bufó el chico, y la frialdad de su voz hizo a Stone estremecer.

—Lo sé, y es justo eso lo que te hace tan diferente de los otros músicos. Aún así quiero dejar la carta sobre la mesa, ¿de acuerdo? Es tu desición.

—No necesitas dejar ninguna carta, Jagged. No voy a traicionar a la banda. Además —Luka miró hacia la puerta, con la esperanza de encontrarse nuevamente con el fantasma de Yamir — Tengo mucho por hacer aquí…

.

.

.

_**(Recomendación musical: **_

_**Marry me, Bella - Alexandre Desplat)**_

Desde la rama de aquel árbol, podía contemplar la luz de las velas iluminar el recinto. La ventana estaba abierta y las cortinas de satín rosado y dorado danzaban al ritmo del viento. Todo parecía ser exactamente igual que siempre: el mismo palacio, los mismos jardines y el mismo sol ocultándose tras las torres de mármol de aquel imponente palacio… Pero, a diferencia de otros atardeceres en los dominios del Rey Mariposa; este no incluía la figura de la princesa asomándose por el balcón con aires soñadores y curiosos. No había una Alisha anhelante que miraba más allá de la muralla y suspirara ante la inventiva de descubrir cómo sería un día enteramente libre.

Kiran sabía perfectamente por qué. Y no podía evitar sentir culpa por ello. Brahma no podía ser tan cruel con el destino de una joven que nada malo le había hecho al mundo. Y si por los dioses que su misión en esta vida y en las siguientes era protegerla, ¿entonces por qué seguía fallando tan estrepitosamente?

Suspiró y vio a Tikki salir de la habitación. La kwami voló a paso pausado hasta donde él tigre negro se encontraba escondido. _Kaala Baagh _entendió el mensaje sin necesidad de palabras; la sola expresión desolada y acongojada de Tikki hablaba por sí misma: Alisha no estaba nada bien.

— ¿Debería…? — cuestionó él con vacilación.

Tikki asintió una vez, mirando hacia la ventana: — Ella necesita a su compañero — declaró la kwami y Kiran pudo discernir la misiva entre líneas: la catarina necesitaba a su compañero, al tigre negro; su alma gemela. Nada más… El título de prometido no tenía ningún tipo de cabida en esta historia. ¿Acaso no había quedado lo suficientemente claro en la jungla?

La lucha ni siquiera iniciaba y _Nāga Sām̐pa _ya le llevaba la ventaja.

_Kaala Baagh _saltó tres veces y entró tras el balcón con un sigilo que hizo honor al animal que ahora representaba. Alisha estaba allí; hincada a los pies de la cama, sus brazos extendidos sobre el colchón ocultaban su rostro. Y cuando Kiran le escuchó sollozar amargamente, pudo sentir el filo de mil espadas clavársele en la espalda. ¿Era tanto su amor por la serpiente? ¿tanto le echaba de menos?

Esta vez el filo de la daga la sintió en el corazón.

—_¿Chidiya? _— murmuró y se puso a su altura, justo detrás de ella _—_Ya para, pajarito. Krishna no estará feliz de verte así — colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la princesa y esta se estremeció — Yo no estoy feliz de verte así.

No hubo respuesta, porque Alisha optó reemplazar los fríos lienzos de seda por los brazos fuertes y protectores de _Kaala Baagh. _Se aferró a ellos como si la misma vida dependiera de ello, y sus lamentos se acrecentaron cuando el cuerpo del tigre la ciñó contra él, contrito: — No puedo más, Kiran — su voz era un plañido débil, y su cuerpo frágil y menudo tiritaba sin cesar — ¿Por qué lo dioses son así? ¿por qué no pueden simplemente arrancarme el corazón? Todo sería más sencillo de esa manera… así no sentiría absolutamente nada, así podría ser de verdad la princesa de cristal que mi padre tanto añora.

— Pero entonces yo perdería a mi _Chidiya_ — rebatió Kiran, acariciando el largo cabello suelto de la catarina — El pueblo a su salvadora y… — inhaló con dificultad, adosándose de valor para continuar —… y la serpiente a su princesa.

Alisha se separó de él de improvisto. Sus ojos; dos orbes café oscuro anegados y vidriosos hicieron el interrogatorio que su boca no se atrevió a pronunciar. Kiran no necesitaba palabras para entenderla, por algo ella era su alma gemela: "¿Entonces tú lo aceptas?" era la pregunta que gritaban sus pupilas.

El tigre no contestó, al menos no de inmediato. Tomó el rostro de su princesa, le besó la frente y luego recargó la suya sobre la de ella, cerrando los ojos por leve instante, rogándole a los dioses que le brindaran la fuerza necesaria, si es que el destino dicataminaba que era tiempo de renunciar a ella: — ¿Qué clase de gato negro sería yo si hago algo para lastimar a MI catarina? — musitó al fin, rozando las mejillas húmedas de Alisha con con los dedos — Ya te fallé una vez. No volveré hacerlo, te lo juro…

.

.

.

"_Te lo juro" _

Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza en un susurro tenaz que no le dejaba tranquilo desde la noche en que soñó por quinta vez con Kiran, el portador de su vida pasada. De hecho, si era del todo sincero, Adrien apenas y podía dormir desde que aquellas regresiones comenzaron a asaltarle. Habían sido contadas las memorias a las que tuvo acceso, pero suficientes para comprender y conocer los sentimientos e intenciones de su yo del pasado.

Kiran era igual a él, porque la pena que alguna vez le asaltó no le era indiferente. Podía sentir el mismo dolor que alguna vez experimentó el tigre el día en que comprobó que su catarina amaba a alguien más.

El gato negro, sentado en la cima del Montparnasse, bufó de mala gana, como si con esa acción pudiera deshacerse del desazón que desde hacía unos días le dominaba la razón. Luka Couffaine era su amigo... su hermano. ¿Podría pasar el resto de su vida odiándole por conquistar una cima a la que él nunca pudo llegar? No, claro que no…

Pero la soledad le escocía el alma, y sus pensamientos aún cargaban el nombre de Marinette. Un año no había sido suficiente para olvidarla, ¿cuántos lo serían, entonces? Y cómo afrontar un escenario en donde se suponía que su rol era el de ganar… Cuántas catarinas y cuántos gatos había terminado juntos a lo largo de la historia, ¿por qué tenía que ser Adrien Agreste y Marinette Dupain-Cheng la nueva excepción a la regla? Vaya suerte la suya...

— _Un petit chat sur un toit, se languit sans sa Lady _— tarareó sin ganas la canción de Chat Blanc. Aún la recordaba, y se preguntaba qué tan poderosa era su pena como para evocarla después de tantos años.

Y como en aquel instante, su cántico sirvió como un llamado, pues Ladybug aterrizó a su lado cuando el sol comenzaba a descender sobre el Río Sena. Ninguno de los portadores pronunció palabra, y es que nada se había dicho del tema desde el última batalla. Qué mejor momento que un atardecer sobre el cielo parisino y la cima de uno de los edificios más altos de París para poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

—Kiran le juró a Alisha ayudarla — soltó el gato negro, rompiendo el mutismo. Ladybug miró a su compañero, alicaída — Y al final no cumplió su promesa. La dejó morir en manos del hombre del que tanto deseaba protegerla.

— Gatito…

— Me la he pasado culpando a Luka por despertar al Rey Mariposa y ponerte en riego en primera instancia pero, ¿y si al final de todo esto, el que termina fallando soy yo? — dijo, y mientras lo hizo apretó los puños.

— Jamás me has fallado, Adrien.

— Eso no es del todo cierto. Una vez lo hice, y gracias a eso ya no estás conmigo.

Ladybug no respondió. Sabía perfectamente a lo que el gato se refería: la noche trágica en que ambos héroes casi pierden la vida, el momento en que Marinette entendió que el amor que ambos se profesaban, más que ayudar a crear un mundo mejor, contribuiría en destruirlo: — Era una situación desesperada, cualquiera hubiera pensado en hacer lo mismo.

—… Tomé tus aretes — interrumpió con el semblante críptico. Sus ojos, verdes como el olivo, fijaban la vista hacia el sol, rememorando la escena en su cabeza. Aún podía recordarla como si ésta hubiese sido ayer — Te estabas desangrando y yo moría de terror. Sabía que si combinaba mi miraculous con el tuyo, podría desear lo que sea; y yo estuve a punto de desear que te quedaras conmigo, a costa de lo que fuera. No estaba midiendo las consecuencias de mis actos, y decidí mandar el mundo al diablo con tal de mantenerte a salvo, cuando yo mismo pude haberme ofrecido a cambio. Ese fue mi gran error — Adrien miró hacia arriba y cerró los ojos, dibujando una sonrisa melancólica — No soy tan distinto a mi padre, ¿eh?

— No eres como él, porque en el momento en que yo te pedí detenerte, lo hiciste — argumentó Ladybug, tomando la mano de su compañero — Gabriel jamás tomó en cuenta la voluntad de Emily, tú sí.

— Aún así, no hice el deseo correcto — los dedos del rubio se entrelazaron con los de ella. Cuánto echaba de menos esa unión — Nadie podría ser mejor Ladybug que tú, Marinette. Decidiste poner el bien común por sobre nosotros, el destino… por sobre ti, incluso. Si hay una fuerza que nos rige como portadores, debería darse cuenta de eso y dejarte ser feliz de una vez por todas.

La sorpresa matizó el rostro de la catarina: — Significa que…

— Luka es como mi hermano. No puedo odiarlo por siempre. Y tú… — Char Noir titubeó al acariciar la mejilla sonrojada de Ladybug, su piel era tersa. Podía sentirlo aún sobre la tela del traje y las garras de gato — Tú eres mi compañera, mi mejor amiga, mi otra mitad. ¿Qué clase de Chat Noir sería yo si hago algo que pueda lastimar a mi_ Buginette_? —parafraseó la frase del mismo Kiran, preguntándose si el tigre estaría satisfecho con sus actos, dónde sea que estuviera.

_¿Contento, príncipe de pacotilla? Ahora observa bien, porque yo no pienso meter la pata igual que tú._ Pensó él, abrazando la cintura de su lady, quien se había colgado de su cuello llena de alegría al escuchar semejante declaración.

— No tienes ni idea de cuánto significa para mí que tú lo aceptes — escuchó la dulce voz de Ladybug al oído. Ella estaba feliz, y eso es lo único que cuenta. Lo único…

— Creo que puedo imaginarlo… — contestó el gato, abrazando a su catarina y disfrutando de aquel efímero instante tantos segundos como pudiera.

.

.

.

.

Supo que algo andaba mal desde el instante en que puso un pie en el edificio. Llámenlo intuición, sexto sentido o simple aprehensión. Porque cuando Luka giró la llave de la cerradura y encendió las luces de su departamento, verle allí fue como azote. Estuvo seguro incluso que, lo más parecido a un rayo cruzó el firmamento, alumbrando la habitación por un instante fugaz y perecedero.

Allí estaba el Rey Mariposa, sentado en la sala de su casa, como un invitado a la espera de ser atendido. Su "anfitrión" le miró con odio desmedido, y hubiese cruzado la estancia para descargar la inquina que se le hacinaba en el pecho con la fuerza de sus puños, de no haber sido por la momentánea parálisis que le asaltó el cuerpo.

Luka gruñó con furia ante la mirada petulante y triunfal del Marajá. y supo que no era el único que podía claudicarse desprecio cuando Sass salió del bolsillo hecho una furia y voló directo al enemigo con claras intenciones de ataque. El guitarrista volvió a rugir cuando su kwami fue inmovilizado en el proceso: — Vaya nido de serpientes — musitó el espectro con vanidad, como lo haría si aún tuviese un reino bajo su mando y Luka no fuese otra cosa que un simple lacayo. No, más que eso… para Narendra, el joven era una víbora sucia y repulsiva que urgía por exterminar.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? — rugió el guitarrista, sintiendo sus músculos escocer a causa del esfuerzo. Nada, estaba totalmente inmovilizado.

— Guarda tu fuerza, serpiente. Hoy no vengo a pelear — contestó el hombre con simpleza, regresando a su asiento en el sillón con placidez descarada — Lo creas o no, estoy aquí a dialogar.

— No me digas — la ironía fue ácida en sus palabras — ¿Dónde estaban tus deseos de dialogar hace tres días?

Narendra se puso de pie y el cuerpo de Luka voló por la estancia, azotando violentamente contra una de las paredes. Discos, libros y figuras golpearon la duela de madera. Los músculos del guitarrista se contrageron de dolor, mas no profirió sonido alguno. Primero muerto antes de brindarle a aquel rey la satisfacción de verle endeble ante su poder.

El Marajá avanzó hacia él a paso moroso, y Sass voló a al lado, presa de su hechizo. La mirada del kwami era un vivo reflejo de su propia rabia, pero Narendra jamás reparó en el sirviente. Estaba más ocupado capturando las llamaradas color cobalto pigmentadas de odio a del portador. Aquella almenara que ardía en las orbes de este nuevo joven era congénere a la del sucio plebeyo.

Narendra se detuvo en seco cuando la memoria atacó su mente: Yamir siendo presentado ante él, en la misma tarima de madera donde apenas hacía unos minutos había perecido su propia hija. La sangre de Alisha aún teñía de borgoña el leño maltrecho. Yamir la observó correr como quien mira su propia vida pasar frente a sus ojos… Luego, la serpiente alzaría la vista hasta encontrarse con los ojos del monarca. No, el Marajá jamás admitiría sentir las venas helar. Porque aquella mirada era más que la declaración de una guerra eterna. Más que dos llamaradas, listas para consumir todo a su paso… Era una mirada que profesaba consigo una venganza milenaria; una de la que no podría escapar.

— Te pareces tanto a él… — dijo, atrapado en su propio deja vu — Igual de altivo e insolente. Una mosca que se cree con el derecho de reclamar a una flor. Ese fue tu error, ¿sabes? Aspirar las cosas que no te corresponden.

— ¿Y por qué me interesaría escuchar reclamos de un pasado que no es mío? — aventuró a decir Luka con una sonrisa indómita y burlona, a pesar de hallarse en clara desventaja.

— No me estaba refiriendo al pasado, muchacho. ¿O es que acaso creíste que estos tres días los pasé meditando solamente? — La sonrisa de Luka desapareció en el momento en que la de Narendra hizo acto de presencia. Y el pavor le medró por un instante la cólera cuando el rey recogió del suelo una vieja fotografía de él y Marinette en el apogeo de su adolescencia. — Con que su nombre en esta vida es Marinette. Cuéntame algo, ¿se sintió bien salirte con la tuya cuando ella y tu mejor amigo terminaron su relación?

Un nudo en la garganta. Porque de todas las situaciones probables, Luka no esperaba un ataque tan certero. ¿Cómo conocía él esa parte de la historia? ¿Y cómo…?

— "No lo digo por egoísta, sólo sé feliz…" — habló nuevamente. Luka reconoció sus propias palabras, escupidas de la boca del villano — Fue un buen truco. Lo admito. Una mentira maestra que ella se tragó entera. Pero a mí no me engañas. Estabas ansioso por reclamar tu turno.

NO…

— ¡¿Cómo demonios…?!

—Ustedes los reptiles saben cómo ser pacientes. Sabías que lo que ella necesitaba era tiempo para asimilar las cosas y para enamorarse de ti. Esas salidas improvisadas no eran para animarla, eran porque morías por verla. Las veces en que le sostuviste la mano, que la abrazaste con fuerza… nunca fue por apoyo moral. Te encantaba sentir su cuerpo contra el tuyo. Dime la verdad, ¿cuántas veces no desearte pedirle que se quedara contigo las noches que veían películas en tu departamento?

— ¡Cállate! — ladró Luka con vesania.

"_Jamás lo hice con una doble intención, jamás lo hice para aprovecharme de ella_" Se repitió mentalmente en una labor de autoconvencimiento que fracasó en el instante en que Narendra le sonrió, triunfal.

Luka era bueno peleando, aún cuando su contrincante era más fuerte o más ágil, él siempre se las arreglaba para nivelar el combate. Porque podía recibir golpe tras golpe, podía caer al suelo incontables veces, porque al final él siempre se levantaría después de cada declive. Podian mancillarle el cuerpo, romperle las costillas. Podía incluso recibir mil y un cataclismos más de aquel espectro… Pero librar una pugna con el corazón expuesto, con su dura coraza pulverizada y con sus sentimientos expuestos y a flor de piel… Eso no.

Lo estaban acabando con un solo golpe.

—La verdad duele…

— ¡Esa no es mi verdad! — reclamó, ya no como un hombre peligroso, sino como un niño encolerizado. Así era como se sentía: otra vez el infante de 7 años enfrentándose por primera vez a un padre alcohólico — Aún si ella no me hubiera amado de vuelta. Aún si encontraba a alguien más en el camino. Yo estaría allí para servirle, porque mi deber es...

—¿Protegerla? — completó la frase el Marajá después de soltar una portentosa carcajada — ¿Y dónde estabas tú cuando Ladybug se enfrentó sola a Chat Blanc?, ¿dónde estabas cuando casi se ahoga en el Río Sena, peleando contra un akuma?, ¿dónde estabas cuando se rompió el brazo mientras salvaba a un hombre a punto de suicidarse?... ¿Dónde estabas cuando casi muere, la noche que decidió abandonar a Adrien Agreste?

Silencio. Luka no pudo contestar. Porque cada interrogación fue un puñal sobre su cuerpo. Al punto de poner su propia psique en su contra:_ ¡¿Dónde estabas, imbécil?! _coreó entonces su voz interior.

—No, muchacho. El puesto que buscas ya está ocupado por la persona que sí estuvo en las situaciones antes descritas— musitó el hombre con simpleza — Déjame que te de una pequeña lección sobre los Miraculous y sus funciones: La catarina es quien se encarga de curar y repararlo todo, mientras que el gato negro le cuida la espalda, armado con el poder de la destrucción. ÉL es el único que ostenta su lugar como su guardián y protector. Los demás miraculous son comodines, meros paladines, y tu kwami no me dejará mentir. El trabajo de la serpiente no es proteger a la catarina… es ayudarla. Tan simple como eso.

Sass no profirió palabra. Porque él era bueno ocultado las cosas, pero no era capaz de mentir. Su omisión fue una lacerante y silente confirmación.

— Y ahora que hablamos de lecciones, ¿qué tal una de historia?

_Basta… _

— ¿Sabes cuál fue la verdadera razón por la que Alisha tuvo que enfrentarse a la pena de muerte?

_¡No siga_s!

— No fue por intentar huir con el plebeyo. Claro que no… en dado caso, lo hubiera matado sólo a él. Entonces Alisha se habría casado con Kiran; un príncipe que la amaba de verdad y que pudo haberla hecho feliz. Claro, hasta que tu vida pasada se puso en el camino — Narendra puso a Sass frente a Luka, exponiendo una sonrisa puramente sádica. El nudo el la garganta de Luka dilató cuando Sass miró hacia abajo con aflicción — Apuesto a que ni tu kwami se ha atrevido a revelarlo. Has leído libros. Conoces nuestras tradiciones. Una doncella debe permanecer virgen antes del matrimonio… Si las cosas no son así, esto ya supone una deshonra terrible para la familia de una novia del vulgo. Imaginate la ignominia cuando la mujer es una princesa. Esa serpiente conocía perfectamente las consecuencias y el tamaño de mi ira, y aún así se atrevió a reclamarla…

Los retazos de aglomeraron en la memoria, como flechas estrellándose sobre una diana: Alisha portando una odalisca escarlata, bailando etérea para Yamir. Cada movimiento de su cadera repetía la misma pregunta:_ ¿Me deseas? Tócame, soy tuya._ Y la respuesta de Yamir cuando la tomó en brazos, fundiéndose con ella, permitiendo que el líbido egoísta decidiera por él.

Luka sintió ganas de vomitar.

— La_sss_ co_sss_a_sss_ no fueron a_sss_í — exclamó Sass angustiado— Luka, ¡no lo e_sss_cuche_sss_! Tú…

—¡Silencio! — ordenó él con la voz tajante, sin vida. Y su kwami obedeció, percibiendo por primera vez desde que le acompañaba, la cadena de sirviente que le unía a su portador.

Narendra se regocijó ante aquella acción.

— Las cosas nunca salen bien cuando las personas se adjudican papeles ajenos. Pasó con el plebeyo, y pasó exactamente lo mismo contigo…— Luka alzó la vista, receloso y confundido. Pero si él aún no… — Sé lo que piensas: "Aún no no he hecho nada malo". Muchacho, date cuenta de que por ti es que estoy aquí.

Y en ese preciso instante, el último trozo de aquel escudo inquebrantable escudo terminó por caer. La coraza ya agrietada que resguardaba sus inseguridades y dudas se desmoronó frente a sus ojos… Recordó la plática de Tikki y Sass, la primera noche que pasó con Marinette. Recordó su miserable y obstinada insistencia por indagar más sobre el turbante, sin percatarse que su propia curiosidad sería la que le abriría la puerta a la peor de las pesadillas. Se recordó a él mismo en el Louvre, contemplando la reliquia con ojo crítico y jurándose a sí mismo que jamás permitiría que ninguna sombra del pasado lastimara a su musa mientras él estuviese allí para cuidarla.

...Y en su afán de protegerla, él mismo había invocado al espíritu que podría ser capaz de arrebatarsela.

¡Era un imbécil! Igual que Yamir…

— Veo que ya sabes a lo que me refiero — musitó Narendra, triunfal — Por eso es que he venido darte de una oportunidad de corregir tus errores del presente y del pasado: Hazte a un lado, aléjate de la catarina y yo te daré mi palabra de que Marinette no tendrá el mismo destino que Alisha, ¿qué te parece?

—¿Y tú piensas que voy a caer tan fácil en esa trampa? — escupió Luka, con voz apóstata. Si aún le quedaba un trozo de orgullo en su sistema, lo usaría hasta el final.

—No, muchacho, solo creo que podríamos ahorrarnos una muerte o dos. La sangre de la catarina no tiene porque correr tambié en esta vida, sólo por tu necedad de envolverla en tu ponzoña.

— Como si fuera a dejarte el camino libre tan fácil.

— ¿Camino libre? — una risa trémula escapó de los labios del rey — Tu miraculous está dañado. Si lo usas, te arriesgas a dañar tu cuerpo permanentemente. Tu trabajo como paladín está desecho. Ladybug puede llamar a alguien más… Deja de insistir en ocupar un lugar que no te corresponde.

— Yo no…

—Es claro… — cortó Narendra —...que los reptiles no aprenden con palabras. Te haré entender con acciones, entonces.

Luka habría imaginado una paliza. Por eso, en el momento en que el rey se alejó de él, respiró profundo, aguardando el primer golpe. Daba igual… no era la primer apaleamiento que recibía. El chico rebelde y callejero que se obligó a ser en su adolescencia le ganaba experiencia en el tema. Pero cuando, lejos de sentir el dolor de cualquier impacto en el cuerpo, se paralizó cuando una nube de humo color gris oscuro emergió de las manos del rey mariposa. Su textura era porosa, luego una imagen comenzó a difuminarse por toda su extensión, como una fotografía a medio rebelar.

Era Ladybug, en la cima de la Torre Montparnasse, Chat Noir la ceñía con los brazos y sonreía plácidamente, con los ojos cerrados. El cuadro le pinchó el corazón a Luka.

—Qué bien se ven las situaciones cuando son las correctas, ¿no crees? — apuntó el hombre — Lo que ves ahora es a través de los ojos de un akuma. Puedo ordenarle matarla en este preciso instante, o puedo dejarla vivir feliz con la persona a la que realmente pertenece. Tú eliges… ¿sales de su vida, o la condenas a morir?

No respondió. O al menos no lo hizo de inmediato, porque sus ojos de concentraron en admirar la imagen de Ladybug, difusa y deslucida en el humo que flotaba frente a él. A pesar de la poca claridad, seguía mirándose igual de hermosa. Marinette nunca quiso creerle, pero para él, no había belleza más radiante, sencilla y cálida como la de aquella joven, portadora de la suerte. Tan preciosa como un Jazmín… Uno que no pertenecía a su jardín, y que no iba a arrancar a la fuerza para plantarlo en otro sitio arriesgándose así a que la flor muriera de poco en poco.

Quizá Narendra tenía razón. Quizá el deber de Viperion no era proteger a Ladybug. Pero sí que era la responsabilidad de Luka Couffaine cuidar de Marinette… Aún cuando esto le supusiera su propia felicidad.

_Je suis dessolé, petite… _ Pensó para sí mismo, antes de alzar el rostro con suficiencia, aferrándose así a la poca audacia que le arraigaba: — Está bien, me alejaré.

El juramento fue como un interruptor, pues en el momento en que Luka las pronunció, el rey desapareció de su vista, no sin antes sonreírle con malicia, con un "Te estaré vigilando" dicho entre líneas.

El joven guitarrista cayó al suelo, liberado. Mas no se incorporó; miró sus manos, adheridas al suelo de madera y así permaneció por unos cuantos segundos. Sass voló hacia él, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra, sujeto a la orden previa de su portador.

— Jamás te lo dije… — murmuró Luka por lo bajo y sin despegar la mirada del suelo — Pero fuiste la voz que supo doblegar a muchos de mis demonios… Gracias por eso.

Sass abrió los ojos como platos, pero poco y nada pudo hacer antes de que Luka alzara la mirada y le dedicara una última sonrisa de despedida: — Sass, renuncio a ti…

Silencio. Solo quedaba él, y una pulsera dañada que despojó de su muñeca y dejó sobre la mesa. Con la vista sombría y el cuerpo moviéndose por mero mecanismo, tomó el teléfono y buscó el contacto de Jagged Stone.

"_Ya lo pensé… y acepto la firma con EMI. Partiré a Liverpool hoy en la noche"_

_CONTINUARÁ_

_._

_._

* * *

_¡Les debo una disculpa enorme por la tardanza! La verdad es que pasó una que otra cosa que me impidió concentrarme en escribir esta historia. Pero ya ando un poco mejor y con ánimos de continuar. ¡Espero no me odien por este capítulo! Prometo responder los reviews muy pronto. _

_¡Saludos!_


	6. Mil tormentas

Ella dormía embozada en telas de seda y satín.

No era la primera vez que la contemplaba descansar. En su memoria aún atesoraba los recuerdos de Alisha durmiendo profundamente en el catre de su humilde hogar. Más de una vez le captó una sonrisa holgada, aún con el incomoda piltra al raz del suelo, aún cuando las sábanas que la cubrían estuviesen rasgadas y maltrechas, ella sonreía y soñaba con quién sabe qué tantas cosas…

"Soñé que era libre" le confesó una mañana, mientras él le cambiaba las vendas del costado. Y a partir de ese día, Yamir le pidió todos los días a Shiba que, aún si de su vida dependía, le concediera a SU princesa la felicidad.

Hoy _Nāga Sām̐pa _volvía a sobrecogerse de su belleza, a pesar de que esta vez en su rostro no se dibujaba sonrisa alguna. Alisha era como un colibrí en una jaula; briosa y elegante... rebosante de una hermosura inverosímil que era acaparada por la esclavitud de un título de nobleza; una prisión con fachada de palacio. La tristeza impresa en su rostro le dolió a Yamir en el alma.

Podía comprender ahora la motivación del tigre por ir a buscarle…

— _¡Yamir Anand!— Kaala Baagh le interrogó horas atrás. El tigre negro lo había interceptado en una de sus caminatas nocturnas por la jungla — Tú eres el portador de la serpiente, ¿no es así_?

—_¿Quién pregunta? ¿tú o el Marajá? — cuestionó, desafiante. _

—_Yo… — el hombre dejó caer su talwar al suelo como símbolo de rendición, y de paso, también su propia transformación —El príncipe Kiran Khatri, heredero del reino vecino y prometido de la princesa Alisha Narendra. _

_Yamir, lejos de regalarle una reacción de sorpresa, le ofreció una media sonrisa burlona: — ¿Por qué no me sorprende que un gato de la nobleza se esconda detrás de un tigre?_

_Pero muy a pesar de aquella osadía, Kiran se mantuvo ecuánime en su postura, recordándose a sí mismo su única y verdadera motivación de buscarle: — No tengo la mínima intención de pelear, serpiente — advirtió, solemne — Yo necesito tu ayuda. _

— _¿Y por qué rayos te ayu…?_

—_Es Alisha… — atajó Kiran, impaciente. Y la faz sagaz y descarada se diluyó del rostro de Yamir, exponiendo así a su verdadero ser; un joven campesino profundamente enamorado, al cual le habían arrancado violentamente un pedazo de alma. En sus ojos, Kiran pudo contemplar la misma desolación y amargura que hostigaba a su princesa— Ella… te necesita. _

* * *

.

.

Segunda Oportunidad

Capítulo 6

.

.

* * *

_**(Recomendación musical:**_

_**Latika's Theme - A.R Rahman)**_

_Nāga Sām̐pa _se hincó ante la imagen de la princesa durmiente, Tikki emergió desde una de las sábanas y sonrió, complacida. _Nāga _devolvió el gesto cómplice y, con un dedo sobre los labios le pidió guardar silencio. La risa de Tikki y su huida hacia la ventana fueron las licencias que la serpiente necesitaba.

Apartó un mechón rebelde de la frente de la princesa y suspiró antes de hundir su rostro sobre su cuello. Rosas y jazmines. Su perfume era tal cual lo recordaba, y percibirlo aún lo empujaba al borde de la locura: — ¿Alteza? — susurró, y le besó la piel con devoción — Es hora de despertar — continuó, como si absolutamente nada hubiese cambiado. Como si aún fueran dos simples ánimas congénitas que se acaban de encontrar en aquella choza en medio de la jungla.

Un movimiento de hombros y supo que ella estaba consciente. Puso su rostro a su altura y contempló los ojos anegados de Alisha, mirándolo incrédulos y boyantes, a punto de romper en llanto al retener tal nivel de emoción.

—Pensé... — tragó seco y se atrevió a acariciar la mejilla de _Nāga Sām̐pa, _temerosa de verlo desvanecerse en el aire. De romper con aquella hermosa ilusión. Su corazón volvió latir de vida al percibir el calor de su piel contra las llemas de sus dedos —… que las formalidades habían terminado entre nosotros.

— Lo siento, es la costumbre — soltó con una sonrisa perspicaz —Te eché de menos…

Tomó su mano para ayudarle a incorporarse, pero ella la soltó, prefiriendo envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello con desesperación. Alisha se mordió los labios y dejó que las lágrimas resbalaran libre de sus mejillas. Inspiró aire y llenó sus pulmones, por primera vez en varios días, la acción de respirar volvía a ser mecánica y simple. No más ahogo ni pesadumbre; Yamir se había encargado de pulverizarlos con un simple y certero toque: — ¿Cómo es que…?

— Tienes un tigre que de verdad te cuida la espalda — Yamir le sonrió, jugueteando con los largos y sedosos mechones de su cabello.

— Kiran… — algo cálido comenzó a crecer en el pecho de Alisha. Le debía tanto ya a su compañero, ¿cómo retribuir algo así? Estaría en deuda con él por toda la eternidad.

Se quedaron así: enlazados y absortos del espacio a su alrededor y del tiempo. Porque en aquel instante sólo podían existir ellos y la gama de sentimientos que no necesitaron palabras para manifestarse; sólo besos, caricias, sonrisas y una que otra lágrima fugitiva. La dulce indulgencia de su reencuentro fue suficiente para calmarles el alma, pero también para fundirlos en la oscuridad cuando la idea de una nueva separación cruzó por sus mentes.

—Tienes que irte — musitó Alisha, con un hilo de voz y el corazón resquebrajándose— Si mi padre te encuentra aquí…

— Que lo haga, y lo mandaré directo al _Narak*_ — irrumpió él sin contener la cólera, ni las llamas tormentosas que irradiaron sus pupilas.

La catarina calmó la tempestad con un beso furtivo: — Preferiría que no. Es mucho más poderoso de lo que crees.

— Entonces, larguémonos — musitó la serpiente con fallo, tomando ambas manos de la princesa — Podemos salir del reino y comenzar de nuevo.

—Yamir…

—Sé que no puedo ofrecerte una vida de lujos. De hecho no tengo absolutamente nada que darte. Nada, excepto mi devoción entera. He vivido para servirte desde el instante en que me salvaste en aquel callejón — confesó con la sinceridad carcomiéndole la mirada — Soy solo un humilde encantador de cobras entregándote su alma…

—Yamir… — llamó de nuevo, percibiendo una vez más la humedad de sus pupilas.

— Te amo, Alisha — manifestó por fin, y sus palabras derrocaron la presa que contenía el torrente de lágrimas de la princesa — Lo haré por toda la eternidad.

No hubo respuesta verbal, ¿para qué manifestar su sentir con más palabras si sus labios actuaban mejor como mensajeros. Yamir la ciñó con vehemencia, y ella; una bailarina nata y de talento inconmensurable, quedó azorada ante el magisterio de su lengua que bailaba al ritmo de la propia; trastornándola, asfixiándola y resusitándola al mismo tiempo. Sí, quizá su tiempo juntos se resumía en unas cuantas peleas compartidas y un mes entero compartiendo el mismo techo. Pero el amor es un ente inmensurable, imposible de valorarse por periodos, convivencias y conveniencias: Alisha y Yamir se amaban, esa era la única verdad que importaba y por la cual ambos estaban dispuestos a luchar.

—Mañana cuando se ponga en sol, espérame en el bazar, justo en el lugar en donde encantas a las cobras —murmuró Alisha, incapaz de ocultar los tintes de esperanza en sus palabras.

—Allí estaré — juró con solemnidad, robándole un nuevo beso a su princesa. Impaciente de comenzar una nueva vida con ella.

.

.

.

.

_**(Recomendación musical:**_

_**Mil tormentas- Morat feat Cali y El Dandee)**_

No era la primera vez que le rompían en el corazón.

No era la primera vez que las ilusiones se le desmoronaban paulatinamente frente a sus ojos.

No era la primera vez que le negaban la posibilidad de entregarle el alma a quien más amaba.

Y no era la primera vez que un _"Adiós"_ se volvía más poderoso que un _"Te amo". _

Marinette ya había adquirido la experiencia necesaria con las despedidas, las decepciones y los nuevos comienzos. Porque si en su momento perder a Adrien fue el golpe más duro que la vida le pudo propinar, y si, a pesar de tratarse de una herida mortal, pudo ponerse de pie, acoplar los pedazos rotos de su corazón y volver a unirlos otra vez para seguir adelante. Si ya había indagado cómo encontrar el camino de vuelta a la luz luego de fundirse en la penumbra de la zozobra… ¿Por qué toda la veteranía adquirida después del desamor se desvaneció en el instante en que le vio caminar lejos de ella?

"_Porque jamás lo hiciste sola..."_ Una voz cruel en los linderos de su conciencia le respondió la interrogante. Porque el coloide de su sanación, la clave que le permitió sobrevivir después de renunciar a su supuesta "alma gemela" tenía nombre y apellido.

_Luka…_

Mordió sus labios y estos comenzaron a sangrar. Abrazó una almohada, pero su pecho aún se sentía vacío. Ingrato, si iba de repararle el alma para luego volver a destruirla, entonces hubiera preferido quedarse atrapada en su propia soledad. Porque al menos aquel dolor era conocido y medianamente soportable. Pero éste… éste la quemaba por dentro. Al punto de querer arrancarse el corazón del pecho.

…Vaya, entonces así era como Alisha se sentía. Ahora Marinette entendía porque la princesa había preferido la muerte.

—Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para que te sintieras mejor —Tikki, derrotada al percatarse de que no habría palabras de aliento capaces de subsanar la herida que corroía el espíritu de su portadora, se mantuvo sobre a su lado, aferrándose al cuello.

La catarina cerró los ojos y apretó los párpados, como si con eso pudiese parar el torrente salino que luchaba por volver a emerger. No. Ya era suficiente… Llorar no iba a hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Llorar no iba a traerlo de vuelta a casa.

.

.

—_Luka, ¿qué sucede? _

_Sabía que algo andaba mal desde el instante en que, al correr hacia él para abrazarlo, sus brazos no la arroparon como usualmente lo hacían. Esa vez no hubo besos en la nuca, sonrisas viperinas, ni su persistencia por tocarla de cualquier forma posible._

_No. A cambio de ello, sus brazos caían lánguidos por los costados. Sus facciones eran inescrutables; dolorosamente indiferentes._

_Atestiguarlo así fue como recibir el pinchazo de una espina el corazón, porque su serpiente era una persona que matizaba emociones: amor, ira, pasión, miedo, ¡todo! Absolutamente todo, menos estoicismo e insensibilidad. Ese no era su Luka. _

—_Marinette...— Sus ojos estaban fijos hacia al frente, pero no hacia ella. Y sus palabras, carentes de vida, proclamaban la desventura que en su ser ella comenzaba ya a percibir — Se terminó. _

_Ella parpadeó. Incapaz de procesar y entender lo que Luka acababa de decir: — ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó, hundida en un mar de confusión. _

—_Lo nuestro. No puedo seguir contigo, ¿entiendes? — musitó con sequedad, sin apartar su atención de la nada. ¿Por qué demonios no se atrevía a mirarla? _

_No atinó a decir algo. Sus labios hicieron la pantomima de abrirse y pronunciar algo, pero no hubo sonido en sus palabras; sólo ideas confusas. En su interior, un agujero que creía ya resanado comenzó a agrietarse de poco en poco: — Luka. Si esto es por lo que sucedió con el Marajá yo… _

—_No tiene nada que ver con eso — cortó, áspero, y la grieta fue abriéndose un poco más — Sólo se acabó. _

—_¿Sólo se acabó? — le cortó de tajo, mientras la desesperación iba subiendo al mismo tiempo que el nivel de su voz — Luka, no sé lo que has estado pensando en estos últimos días. Pero sea lo que sea que te moleste, podemos resolverlo juntos, como siempre lo hemos hecho. Pero necesito que me lo expliques…_

_Aquella grieta se convirtió en una fisura profunda cuando Marinette intentó tomarle de la mano, y él se soltó violentamente. El ademán le caló duro; y tuvo que aferrarse a su propio autocontrol para que las lágrimas no comenzaran a emerger. _

—_¿De verdad quieres saberlo? — su voz se alzó en un eco áspero, lo suficiente como para hacerla retroceder — Me aburrí. Punto. Estoy hasta demonio de ti y de ser tu segundo plato. _

_El argumento la tomó por sorpresa. Tanto, que necesitó unos cuantos segundos para asimilarlo: — ¡Jamás has sido mi segundo plato! Luka… ¿de qué rayos estás hablando? _

_Una carcajada trémula azotó los oídos de Marinette, ensanchando la fisura con crueldad desmedida: — Por favor, Marinette. Deja de engañarte a ti misma y de engañar a los demás. Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que tu primera opción desde el inicio siempre fue Adrien, no yo. Y cuando decidiste botarlo aprovechaste la oportunidad conmigo. Yo sólo soy su maldita distracción: un premio de consolación. _

—_¡Eso no es verdad! — exclamó ella, mordiéndose los labios. A punto de llorar — Sí, es verdad. Quise a Adrien y creí que el verdadero amor lo había conocido con él... ¡Hasta que llegaste tú! — recalcó haciendo un nuevo intento por tocarle. Luka se apartó, destrozándola por completo — Sé que tardé en darme en cuenta. ¡Y lo lamento! Viviré lamentándome toda la vida. Pero lo que siento por ti siempre ha sido genuino. No hay plato de segunda mesa… a mis ojos sólo estás tú y nadie más. _

_Un deje de malicia se reflejó en la profundidad de sus pupilas, las cuales se hundían en un azul egeo, opaco y sin brillo: — ¿Con que a tus ojos no hay nadie más? — retó con una sonrisa irónica y filosa — ¿Como en la ocasión en que optaste por elegir a Adrien como guitarrista acompañante para Jagged Stone? _

_Su argumento la dejó en blanco. _

— _Yo…_

—_¿O como cuando me usaste de parapeto para no ir sola con Adrien y Kagami en la pista de hielo? — el guitarrista soltó otra risa sarcástica — Ni siquiera como portador fui tu primera opción. ¿Hace falta que te lo recuerde? Puedo seguir con la lista. Se me ocurren muchos acontecimientos más. _

—_Luka, basta… — suplicó con hilo de voz y con ojos cristalinos. _

_Porque era cierto. Todo era absolutamente cierto. Y aunque habían sido los errores de una jovencita de catorce años confundida por sus propias emociones, eso no las eximía ni les arrancaba todo el daño causado. Ella misma se lo había repetido incontables veces en largas noches de desvelo; ella realmente no lo merecía. _

"_Soy un monstruo. ¿Con qué cara le puedo pedir que se quede?" _

— _La verdad duele. Créeme, lo sé mejor que nadie — murmuró entonces él, y su voz sonó a una cita; a un mal chiste que sólo él conocía y que le carcomía profundamente repetir. _

_No dijo nada más. Y Marinette le observó sacar de su bolsillo la caja de miraculous; la última prueba de una decisión unánime y definitiva: —Saldré de la ciudad ésta tarde. Ya no lo necesito — musitó, y al extender la caja hacia ella, la grieta se expandió, craquelado cada rincón de su corazón, hasta que éste terminó por desmoronarse… Ya no había pedazos que recoger, sólo sílices y polvo, arrastrado irremediablemente por el viento. _

—_Quédatelo… — apenas musitó, porque ahora era ella la que miraba a la nada— No me importa lo que pienses. Tú ERES la serpiente. Sin importar si lo crees o no. _

_No supo cuánto tiempo mantuvo el alhajero frente a ella. Pudieron haber sido unos segundos, o quizá varios minutos. Al final, Luka volvió a guardarlo, rindiéndose a la posibilidad de que ella pudiese aceptarlo. Pero de algo estaba segura, lo habría hecho con gusto, si eso hubuera evitado escuchar las palabras que él dijo a continuación: — Sé que serás muy feliz con Adrien. Se merece una __**segunda oportunidad.**_

_El guitarrista entonces le daría la espalda y caminaría lejos de ella._

_._

_._

_._

_**(Recomendación musical:**_

_**I'll never love again- Lady Gaga)**_

No se percató del sonido de la puerta. A penas pudo escuchar los pasos de alguien aproximándose hacia ella. No importaba la identidad del desconocido. No era Luka, y esa certeza le ardía, catalizando dos lágrimas más que corrieron rebeldes por sus mejillas.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? — susurró en palabras trémulas cuando percibió el peso de Adrien sobre el colchón. Sus dedos le apartaron tres mechones rebeldes del rostro.

—Recibí un mensaje de Luka. Dijo que ibas a necesitarme, pero nada más… — miró a Tikki y ella voló lejos del cuello de su portadora, negando con la cabeza — Marinette, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

No obtuvo respuesta, o al menos no a base de palabras. Porque la catarina se incorporó y se abrazó de él, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del gato negro, dando rienda suelta a sus sollozos y a la pena que le atormentaba. Con una mirada y el gesto silente; Adrien pidió tanto a Plagg como a Tikki dejarlos solos. Los kwamis obedecieron sin chistar, volando fuera de la habitación.

Entre gimoteos, frases irregulares y pausas funestas, Marinette relató todo lo que había sucedido. No cortó detalles y citó cada palabra con memoria impecable, porque las afirmaciones de Luka habían sido breves y concisas, pero lo suficientemente mortíferas como para negarle una posible réplica. Él la conocía muy bien; sus altos, sus bajos y sus puntos débiles. Y esa erudición le permitió dar la estocada en el punto exacto. Eso es lo que sucede cuando le entregas tu vida entera a alguien; jugándote la posibilidad de que en cualquier momento, este te la pueda arrebatar.

Adrien la ciñó con efusividad, preguntándose si era así como Luka la había abrazado en todas las ocasiones en que él mismo había sido el catalizador de sus tristezas. Con los papeles invertidos, por fin pudo entender la furia perfectamente resguardada que su amigo tuvo en su momento. Porque cada sollozo de la catarina se convertía en un deseo persistente de encontrar al responsable golpearlo hasta romperle los huesos.

Se sintió dividido, porque ambos eran parte de él: una el amor de su vida, el otro su amigo, su hermano. Pero, el conocerlos tan bien como lo hacía, por lo menos le regalaba una visión íntegra e imparcial de toda la situación: — ¿Y si te dijera que en realidad él no piensa todo lo que te dijo? — soltó repentinamente — ¿Y si en realidad lo hizo para evitar que lo detuvieras?

El llanto cesó y Marinette se separó de él, mirándole confundida: — ¿Qué?

—Vamos, Mari. El te conoce tan bien como tú a él — aseguró, tomándola del rostro — Dime una cosa, ¿crees sinceramente que Luka diría las cosas que dijo sin un propósito oculto?

—Yo no… no lo sé — dijo, mordiéndose el labio.

—Él te ama sin importar las condiciones — aseguró Adrien —Y es precisamente por eso que es capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de mantenerte a salvo, aún si eso significa renunciar a ti.

Repentinamente todo cayó en su lugar. Y las promesas que él le hizo azotaron en su mente en forma de retazos. Era imposible que un juramento tan solemne y adepto fuera manchado por excusas vanas. Porque el hombre al que había enfrentado hacía poco no era su Luka; era una de sus infinitas máscaras, esas que el guitarrista solía portar para esconder su dolor.

Marinette se puso de pie en un arranque de realización. Adrien le sonrió satisfecho y con el corazón en vilo: — ¿Qué estás esperando? Ve por él, _Bugaboo _— incitó. Era lo menos que podía hacer. Después de todo Luka había hecho lo mismo cuando a él le tocó interpretar la otra cara de la moneda.

—_Merci, mon chaton_— dijo ella después de besar la mejilla del rubio y salir corriendo de su habitación.

.

.

.

.

La aduana estaba repleta.

Miró a las pantallas con los horarios de la_ Gare du Nord._ Su tren estaba programado para las 8:00 p.m. Tenía exactamente una hora y media para abordar.

Metió la mano a la bolsa del pantalón y sacó la pequeña caja de madera que contenía el brazalete de la serpiente. ¿Por qué no insistió en que Marinette lo tomara?, ¿por qué no la dejó en el suelo para que ella no tuviese otra opción que recogerla?

La respuesta era sencilla: porque en fondo, muy en el fondo; Luka se aferraba con uñas y dientes a la posibilidad de conservar, aunque fuese un mínimo ápice, de la unión que había compartido con Marinette…

Cerró los puños con impetuosidad cuando el recuerdo de ella mirándole con el corazón destrozado y los ojos anegados hostigó su memoria. _"Lo hice por ella. Lo hice para protegerla. Lo hice porque no tuve otra opción" _reiteró en sus adentros, utilizando sus justificaciones como un mantra para sosegar su conciencia.

Era inútil. Realmente no importaba lo convencido que estuviese de su papel de guardián y protector, de lo primordial que era mantenerla a salvo. Al final del día, él la seguía amando como jamás amaría a nada ni a nadie en esta maldita mundo, y esa adoración venía incluida con el deseo de permanecer a su lado, sin importar cuánto se esforzara Luka por reprimirlo.

No iba a llorar. Años enteros de contener las lágrimas lo habían dejado seco por dentro. Además, no servía de nada cantar un réquiem a una posibilidad que jamás existió. El destino y la vida ya se habían empeñado lo suficiente por demostrarselo.

Luka 1 - Destino 1000

"_Ya ganaste, hijo de puta. ¿Estás feliz?"_

Absorto estaba en aquellos pensamientos que no pudo percatarse de la certeza de ser observadp hasta que la mirada vigilante comenzó a pesarle sobre la nuca. El sentimiento le fue endemoniadamente familiar; era la misma sensación que experimentó en el bar, justo antes de la llegada de Jagged Stone.

Viró la cabeza y allí lo vio de nuevo: Yamir, recargado en uno de los muros de la estación; justo al lado de las escaleras que llevaban hacia el estacionamiento subterráneo. Su mirada era profunda e inescrutable y con un leve movimiento de la barbilla, indicó silentemente que le siguiese.

—¡Hey! — exclamó Luka cuando la figura, que parecía más real que fantasmal, caminó hacia las escaleras y desapareció cuando estas le llevaron un nivel hacia abajo.

Quizá era la necesidad de comprobar que no estaba alucinando, o el ánimo de encontrarse y conocer por fin al fantasma que le había acosado en sueños durante las últimas noches. Fuera cual fuera la razón, fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo abandonar la fila de abordaje y perder su lugar en el tren.

Luka bajó las escaleras eléctricas echo una bala. El estacionamiento estaba vacío, las luces apagadas. En la penumbra, tanteó el camino hasta chocar la espalda contra un bloque de concreto. El impacto le hizo perder el agarre del estuche de la guitarra, el cual rebotó en el suelo, abriendo la tapadera debido a la caída: —¡Maldita sea! — rugió de mala gana. Mas se quedó estático al descubrir que su guitarra no era el único objeto guardado en el interior. Allí, justo por encima del instrumento, reposaba un muñeco de tela con la figura de Viperion perfectamente confeccionada; la fabricación era inmejorable y el estilo gritaba la firma de Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Luka se arrodilló sobre el estuche y tomó la marioneta, temiendo que esta pudiera desvanecérsele en las manos. A su lado había una nota. Luka la abrió con vacilación. Reconocería esa letra, aún si pasaran un millón de años.

_Mi querido Luka: _

_El plan era entregarte este __**Petit Viperion**__ el día de tu cumpleños. Pero dados los últimos acontecimientos, creí que sería buena idea esconderlo junto a tu guitarra sin que te dieras cuenta._

_De corazón, espero que te guste, porque además es de la buena suerte. ¡Y antes de que me reclames diciéndome que la suerte te la haces tú mismo! déjame contarte la historia que este pequeñín carga consigo. _

_Comencé a confeccionarlo el día en que vencimos al __**Vengeur**__**, ¿lo recuerdas? Estoy segura que sí. Muy probablemente crees que mucho más de lo que yo lo hago. Sé perfectamente que el poder de la segunda oportunidad sólo le concede el recuerdo del pasado a la serpiente..._

_Lo que quiero confesarte es que, por alguna extraña razón, esa noche yo también conservé las memorias de la segunda oportunidad._

_Recuerdo el pico que formó la mano de __**Vengeur**_**, **_recuerdo haber sido atravesada por él y te recuerdo a ti; conjurando tu poder y salvándome la vida. _

_No tengo idea del porqué se me concedió el derecho a estas memorias. Pero de lo que sí estoy segura es que sin ti no habría más Ladybug para contar la historia. Y que tú, Luka Couffaine, eres el único y verdadero Viperion. Después de todo, ¿qué sería de la pobre y indefensa catarina sin su serpiente?_

_Este pequeño muñeco representa lo que veo en ti: un héroe. __**MI **__héroe. _

_Así que espero que al tenerlo en tus manos, sepas que mi corazón te pertenece enteramente. _

_¿Me das la oportunidad de cuidar el tuyo? _

_A toi, pour toujours._

_Marinette. _

_._

_._

—Dudo mucho que el _"verdadero"_ protector de la catarina hubiera podido lograr lo que tú hiciste esa noche.

Sus ojos anegados viajaron de la carta hacia el frente, y poca atención le prestó a la lágrima rebelde que emergió como gota de lluvia después de una larga sequía.

Yamir estaba allí, tendiendole la mano con la casualidad de un simple mortal ayudando al prójimo: —Luka Couffaine, ¿cierto? — matizó con una media sonrisa sagaz. Verlo fue como mirarse en el espejo — Tenemos mucho de qué hablar…

.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

*Infierno en Hindi.

**Vengador en francés.

Ahora, en respiesta a sus Reviews:

**sonrais777: **¡Ay! Espero sinceramente que no me mates después de dejar este capítulo así. ¡Gracias por leer!

** :** Y sí, a Marinette no le hizo nada de gracia. Es que, genuinamente creo que Luka dificilmente podría defenderse de un ataque psicológico. Creo que es del tipo de persona que se esfuerza en sobremanera por ocultar las cosas que le hacen sufrir. Entonces, cuando llega el Marajá a darle donde más le duele pues… ¡Qué te digo! Espero que te haya gustado mucho este capítulo. Prometo tratar de actualizar más pronto. ¡Saludos!

**Xiang Li 17:** ¡No fue mi intención! ¡Lo juro! Yo también soy multishipper, y creeme que hasta la fecha me sigue dividiendo el Lukanette con el Adrinette. Bueno, si te soy sincera le voy más a LadyNoir. Vamos… es lo mismo pero más cool, jajaja. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

**manu: **¡Gracias por las recomendaciones! Y sí, me agrada un poco la idea de Felix&Marinette, aunque no sé si lo suficiente como para escribir un OS de ellos. Ya veremos qué depara el tiempo. Por el momento mi prioridad es terminar esta historia. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! :D

**Road-chan:** Prometo que el corazoncito de Luka será recompensado al final de esta historia. ¡Ten fe! Y muchas gracias por leer. ¡Saludos!

**July Hope: ¡**Lo prometido es deuda! Aquí tienes actualización y, de verdad espero de corazón que pueda ayudarte en estos momentos. ¡Gracias por todo el apoyo que me has brindado y gracias por seguir inspirándome a escribir! Te mando un abrazo enorme y espero que este pequeño cap compense todas las emociones y alegrías que me has regalado con tus propias actulizaciones. :D ¡Te quiero un chingo y te mando un abrazo desde acá!


	7. Yamir Anand

**(Recomendación musical: **

**Intro: Boy meets Evil — BTS)**

Las aguas cristalinas de la playa de **La Corse **en **Palombaggia **alguna vez exhibieron un reflejo inverosímil ante los ojos perplejos de Luka; un ente vívido que compartía su morfología; y sin embargo las ondas acuíferas del mar le regalaban a este su propia luz, movimiento y respiración.

Era y no era él al mismo tiempo. Su reflejo portaba una vida propia ante sus ojos.

Observar a Yamir Anand fue rememorar aquella sensación.

Físicamente eran completamente opuestos, contrastantes. Y sin embargo, el aura a su alrededor los unía como a una sola ánima. Ambos se miraron como si una pitón se encontrase frente a frente con una cobra. Ambos réptiles, ambos hermanos… ambos la misma persona.

Aquello no era un sueño. Luka lo comprobó al percibir el dolor en su puño, una vez que este se estrelló contra la quijada de Yamir estrepitosamente. Tan real como un chico cualquiera. El joven cayó al suelo y tres pequeñas gotas color borgoña se vertieron sobre el suelo de concreto, mas ni un solo quejido fue emitido de sus labios.

—Supongo que me lo merezco — Repuso con simpleza y una sonrisa artera.

—¿Qué demonios es esto? — interrogó Luka, tomando por las solapas del cuello. Yamir volvió a sonreír con irreverencia —¿Otro truco barato del Marajá?

— A estas alturas del partido, ya debes saber que los trucos de ese imbécil son todo, menos baratos — repuso con simpleza — Golpéame de nuevo. Mueres por hacerlo, ¿no es cierto? Lo veo en tus ojos…

—No me provoques…

—No es una provocación. Es una petición.

Las ondas del reflejo volvieron a moverse. Luka las observaba detenidamente en las orbes avellanadas de Yamir. El chico sonreía, pero el gozo de ese gesto no destellaba en sus ojos. Era una mueca vacía y burlona, incluso irónica. Luka soltó una risita, ¡Ah! vaya creído que había sido todo este tiempo… Pensando que la máscara que él mismo portó durante tanto tiempo era de su invención, cuando en realidad se trataba de un visaje heredado de un miserable antepasado de la India.

"_Esa serpiente conocía perfectamente las consecuencias y el tamaño de mi ira, y aún así se atrevió a reclamarla…"_

Las palabras del Marajá resonaron como un eco en la mente de ambas serpientes. Para Luka, como una advertencia, para Yamir; como un ardiente y tortuoso recordatorio.

— Eres un miserable, ¿lo sabías? — dijo Luka entre dientes.

— Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie — acordó Yamir — ¿Vas a golpear, sí o no?

Luka no contestó.

Lo soltó y en menos de un segundo, su puño volvió a estrellarse contra la quijada de su ancestro. ¿Cuántos siglos llevaría penando en este mundo desde el momento que la perdió? ¿y cuántas veces habrá rogado con desesperación el perdón de su princesa? No hacía falta una explicación, porque Luka entendió que la crueldad del destino había sido tal, que no hubo indulgencia siquiera en la otra vida.

Sus golpes no cargaban ira contenida. Era un silente consuelo. Un castigo por el que Yamir llevaba rogando con el paso de los siglos.

.

.

* * *

**Segunda oportunidad**

**Capítulo 7**

**.**

**¡He vuelto! :D**

* * *

.

.

**Fragmento escrito por JULY HOPE **

.

_¿Pasmada?_

_Pasmada sería decir poco._

_Alisha miraba con ojos abiertos y anegados el rostro de su padre. El Marajá era un individuo posesivo y maquiavélico, nadie ponía en duda el alcance de su crueldad y Alisha mejor que nadie, sabía qué tan duro podía llegar a ser aquel dictador sin corazón._

_En ese momento todos y cada uno de los azotes que había recibido a lo largo de su vida dolían como si se los estuvieran haciendo en ese momento, pero el peor de todos había sido el primero._

_Aún lo recordaba: Bhakati había llegado hasta los aposentos de la princesa, se había golpeado el pecho con el puño y había bajado la cabeza; una señal de respeto que siempre tuvo con ella aún en contra de la voluntad de su padre; al final, aquel era uno de los pocos sirvientes que sabían que Alisha era algo más que una princesa de cristal._

_Verlo en la puerta de su habitación no había sido el problema, sino la cuestión de que el Marajá no solía enviar a Bhakati a cualquier encomienda._

_Aquel sirviente era el encargado de azotar a la princesa..._

_Sí, cualquiera podría creer que el rey mariposa en persona era quien se encargaba de tan atroz tarea cada vez que la princesa "ameritaba" ser castigada, pero ¿cómo iba el rey a manchar sus manos con la sangre impura de su propia hija? No, él no había dado los azotes, o al menos no la mayoría de las veces. Sólo cuando era menester hacerla sangrar._

_Y esa tarea tan indignante, herir a otro ser humano sólo por no ser "digno", recaía en los hombros de uno de los súbditos más leales del palacio, el único que amaba a la muchacha asustada oculta tras la princesa de oro y henna, y que conocía el corazón bondadoso con el que había sido bendecida. _

_Así que cuando llegó a los aposentos de la princesa y llamó a la joven por su nombre y por su título, ambos sintieron poco a poco cómo algo se desmoronaba dentro de ellos._

_Alisha había levantado la vista hacia su súbdito más querido, el más leal de todos, y al ver el dolor en la mirada de aquel hombre, supo que todo se terminaba lentamente. Porque ver esa mirada suplicante se sintió igual que el primer azote._

_Claro que Alisha recordaba todos los azotes que había recibido en su vida, pero la mirada de Bhakati esa tarde fue igual de contundente que haber recibido aquel primer azote, ese que el esclavo del marajá admiró de cerca la belleza de la princesa por primera vez y ella, con ojos anegados y sonrisa vulnerable, murmuró:_

—_Sé que es mi espalda o tu familia, así que tira el primer azote como si castigaras al ladrón de la ciudad y yo lo recibiré como si fuese una plegaria para expiar mi pecado y preparar mi espíritu. En este momento no eres tú sirviendo al Marajá, sino obedeciéndome a mí. Da el primer azote y prueba tu lealtad al reino._

_Narendra observaba con sádico deleite el rostro deformado de su hija en una mueca de horror y asco, pero no decía nada. Maldito estoicismo del rey mariposa, que carcomía las entrañas de la princesa de cristal._

_Una mujer entró a la habitación seguida de los médicos del marajá, mismos que rodearon a la princesa y esperaron indicaciones._

—_Ya saben qué hacer. —Dijo el rey dándose la vuelta y dejando a solas a la princesa, a merced de aquellos intelectuales, fríos, inhumanos._

_._

_._

_La princesa estaba sentada en su cama, mirando la ventana por la que su enamorado había entrado la otra noche, aunque su vista estaba puesta en los colores del cielo, que vagaban entre el naranja, el azul, el violeta y el negro, en realidad no estaba observando nada. Estaba ausente... casi, como muerta en vida. O al menos eso podría parecer a simple vista, puesto que la princesa ahora contaba internamente los segundos para poder transformarse y dirigirse al punto exacto en donde todo había caído en su lugar._

_Sólo tenía que esperar un poco más y todo terminaría._

_Pero todavía debía ser precavida, puesto que su padre había entrado en varias ocasiones a sus aposentos y había pasado unos segundos al pie de la cama, observándola tendida, era claro que esperaba encontrarla despierta._

_Y aunque la joven se había hecho la dormida durante varias de las visitas del rey, había decidido que, si quería quitárselo de encima, debía tener con él la conversación que estaba buscando, de otro modo, se daría cuenta de su ausencia de inmediato._

_El rey mariposa entró a la habitación con pasos calmados, con sigilo, con cautela, temiendo encontrar a la princesa aún dormida después de haber sido examinada a profundidad. Pero sonrió como un depredador con su presa frente a sí cuando la vio, inmóvil._

—_Me imagino que no tengo que decirte lo que los médicos encontraron. —Inició el regente con voz mecánica, fría, distante, no como si hablara a su hija, sino como si se dirigiera a la escoria._

_El mutismo de la princesa, sumado a la expresión de vacío que se extendió por su mirada y por su rostro, le hizo saber al regente que tenía asegurada su victoria._

_**.**_

_**(Recomendación musical: **_

_**The next right choice – Kristen Bell)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Alisha bajó el rostro sintiéndose de nuevo ultrajada y despojada del último gramo de dignidad que le quedaba en el cuerpo y, con todas sus fuerzas, evitó sollozar. Respiró profundo y cerró los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas que comenzaron a arder contra sus párpados, ella no lloraba sólo agua salada, sino todo el dolor que se había acumulado en su cuerpo desde su separación con Yamir._

_Ya escaparía lejos._

—_Sé lo del... indigno... ¿Cómo se llama? Yamir..._

_No pudo evitarlo, como si fuese un resorte, el rostro de Alisha se volvió en un instante hasta encontrar los ojos de su padre, quien sonreía con crueldad al darse cuenta de todo el daño que había hecho a la joven. Y de nuevo, todos los azotes de su espalda revivieron._

_¿De dónde había sacado el rey la información?_

_Si bien era cierto que era un esclavo del rey el que se había encargado de dar las tundas a la princesa durante su juventud y entrenamiento, las únicas agresiones que habían dejado una cicatriz en la piel de aquella joven habían sido infringidas por el rey en persona. No existía una sola persona en todo el reino que se atreviera a sostener el látigo con aquella crueldad contra la piel de alguien que no tenía culpa alguna, entonces Narendra en persona era quien se había encargado de dejar un recordatorio visible que perdurase en el tiempo._

—_Debería matarlo. Al esclavo de las serpientes. —Murmuró el rey llevándose ambas manos a la espalda y comenzando a caminar por la habitación, como si debatiera consigo mismo. —Mira, que tomar lo único que te hacía valiosa para el reino, lo único que no podrías recuperar ni con magia._

_Por primera vez en su vida, Alisha se sintió valiente, no supo de dónde salió el coraje para hablar, pero una vez que inició el aluvión, ella no quiso detenerse._

—_¿Tú crees que un súbdito del reino sería lo suficientemente ágil como para tomar algo de mí sin que yo lo deseara? —La joven se puso de pie en un salto y salvó la distancia con su padre en un instante, de pronto se sentía valiente de nuevo, valiente como cuando había danzado frente a Yamir, valiente como cuando había peleado al lado de Kiran por primera vez, valiente como cuando se había convertido en Laal Bag, valiente como cuando había dicho al rey que jamás vería a Tikki como una herramienta, sino como una amiga. —No, padre. __**Yamir**__ no tomó nada que yo no le ofreciera, porque fue la primera persona que me vio como un ser humano. Ante sus ojos no era la princesa de cristal, intocable, invaluable, no era la decoración más bella del palacio, ante sus ojos no era la sanguinaria guerrera que se desgarraba el alma para defender al reino, frente a sus ojos no era una cosa que pudiera tomar para sí mismo, sino una persona. No la princesa berrinchuda, fría y distante, no... Sólo estaba Alisha..._

—_Hasta que tomó de ti lo que necesitaba._

—_Él volvería a mí._

—_Sólo deseaba tu cuerpo. ¿Qué hombre no querría tener a la princesa a su merced?_

—_¡Alteza! —Gritó Tikki saliendo de su alhajero y flotando hasta ellos, pero la mano de Alisha se levantó hacia ella, no como si le diera la orden de guardar silencio, sino como una amiga que pide su espacio para librar su propia batalla._

—_¡Él no me quería para eso! No me buscó por eso..._

—_¿Y dónde está?_

—_En su lugar, lejos de ti donde no puedas hacerle nada, y lejos de mí, donde no corra peligro..._

—_Sé que vino a tu habitación la otra noche._

_El silencio de nuevo se levantó como un muro entre ellos, Alisha volvió a tener ocho años y su piel se abrió por primera vez bajó el golpe del látigo, el primer y único golpe que dio el rey ese día para poner el ejemplo a Bhakati sobre cómo debía azotar a una niña._

_La expresión de Narendra era un tímpano..._

_La de Alisha era un mosaico de emociones. Sorpresa. Terror. Confusión. ¿Qué?_

—_Desde tu regreso notamos, Kiran y yo, que estabas como... muerta. Como si tu espíritu estuviera muy lejos de aquí._

—_Tú no sabes nada... —Rugió la princesa entre dientes._

—_El encantador de serpientes baja a la plaza cada dos o tres días para conseguir algo de dinero, la gente adora verlo hacer bailar a sus serpientes. ¿Quién diría que sus encantos bastaban para hacer que una princesa se retorciera como una puta y sucumbiera ante él?_

—_Basta. —Suplicó la princesa doblegándose al escuchar aquella palabra. Lo que había entre ellos era amor. Pero qué iba a saber el rey de eso..._

—_Sé que vive a unos minutos del pueblo, adentrándose en la selva con rumbo hacia el norte, a los ríos que nos abastecen._

—_Basta... —Repitió bajando la mirada, soltando el aire._

—_Sé que le diste el miraculous de la serpiente y ahora se hace llamar Nāga Sām̐pa._

—_Basta..._

—_Sé que es un músico talentoso. Y tú eres tan ingenua... Podrías haber contraído matrimonio con Kiran y contratar al pueblerino como tu entretenimiento personal, podrías haberlo convertido en tu juguete, o en tu amante. Pero en lugar de eso decidiste hacer las cosas al revés._

—_Basta... —Murmuró una última vez, con tan poco aire que su voz apenas se alzó sobre el sonido del viento, que mecía suavemente las cortinas de su habitación._

—_Decidiste entregarte a tus pasiones y perder lo poco que quedaba en ti que te hiciera valiosa. —La princesa cayó de rodillas y las lágrimas se desbordaron por sus mejillas, el llanto se desbordó como el agua que cae a través de la presa que cede por los años de presión. Lo había conseguido, Narendra había conseguido amedrentar a la princesa y quebrantar su voluntad, la tenía sometida, justo como la había querido desde el principio. —Ahora ya no puedo entregarte como una virgen al príncipe tigre, ahora ya no hay nada que pueda hacer... Y encima planeabas escaparte con él._

—_¿Qué?_

—_Kiran me lo dijo todo._

_La princesa de nuevo levantó la mirada hacia el rey, suplicando haber escuchado mal. ¿Qué acababa de decir?_

—_No._

—_Sí. Todo lo que sé es gracias a él. De no ser por su ayuda, entonces no habría descubierto tu... aventura con el encantador de serpientes._

—_Kiran no me traicionaría de esa manera._

—_Tienes razón. Kiran sólo quería verte sonreír de nuevo, aunque fuese esa sonrisa falsa que tienes tan ensayada para los súbditos._

_Un destello violeta._

_La princesa vio un destello violeta en el cuello de su padre. Claro..._

—_Un daanav...*_

—_Los Akuma son aliados valiosos cuando tienes que seguir a alguien sin que se dé cuenta..._

_Un nuevo azote se abrió paso lado a lado por toda la espalda de la princesa. No sólo había puesto en peligro a Yamir, ahora Kiran también podía caer por su culpa._

—_Pobre niña... tus dioses te han abandonado. Y el pobre Yamir, no tenía culpa de nada. Pero quien más me duele es Kiran. Con el corazón roto. Cuánto más egoísta puedes ser como para que no te haya importado el hombre que te ama con devoción, ni siquiera miraste en su dirección cuando volviste a sonreír, no. Estabas tan inmersa en tu propia felicidad que no te diste cuenta de que el joven moría lentamente por tu culpa._

_Alisha sollozó con fuerza, postrándose ante los pies del Marajá, no como si suplicara piedad, no; se le habían acabado las fuerzas para luchar. Ya no quedaba en ella una pizca de vida. Lo había perdido todo._

—_Pobre niña. Y pensar... pero soy benévolo, así que te doy una oportunidad._

_La princesa levantó el rostro, pasmada. ¿Una oportunidad? ¿De qué?_

—_Cásate con Kiran._

—_¿Qué?_

—_Si te quedas en el palacio cumpliendo tu deber, no debería haber represalias contra nadie. Con el tiempo, Yamir comprenderá que sólo fue una aventura, el juguete favorito de la princesa durante unos días, hasta que ella volvió a donde pertenecía, al lado del tigre negro. Convénceme de que estás enamorada de Kiran y, tal vez... tal vez deje a Yamir vivir._

_El rey se dio la vuelta encaminándose hacia la puerta de la habitación de su hija. Y antes de salir, dedicó una última sonrisa sádica._

—_Recuerda que no sólo Bhakati te vigila. Hay demonios en cada rincón del palacio. Tú decides sobre la vida de Yamir._

_*Daanav al igual que Akuma, significa diablo o demonio. _

_._

_._

_._

**(Recomendación musical: **

**My name —2nd MOON) **

Luka contemplaba a Yamir limpiarse la sangre de la nariz y la barbilla, con la muñeca.

En un acto meramente mecánico, le ofreció un pedazo de tela. El mismo que usaba para pulir las cuerdas de la guitarra. Yamir lo recibió con una sonrisa irónica. Para su desgracia, los golpes no le dolieron tanto como hubiese deseado.

—Me imagino que no volviste del más allá sólo a que te diera una paliza — musitó Luka, arqueando la ceja.

—Jamás entré — aclaró él, regresando aquel manchado pedazo de tela — Sabía que una parte de mi esencia volvería a nacer, pero también sabía que la ira de Narendra no permanecería contenida en este mundo por mucho tiempo. Así que me quedé a vigilarla.

Luka soltó una risa sarcástica: — Te quedaste a vengarte, más bien.

Yamir se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué necesidad habría de ocultarle la verdad? Después de todo, eran dos espíritus hermanos que se avizoraban al desnudo.

—Tú en mi lugar habrías hecho lo mismo— aventuró a decir. Porque temas como el odio y la venganza, bueno... nadie los dominaba con tal maestría como podía hacerlo Luka Couffaine.

—No. Yo lo hubiera matado — contestó él, secamente — Si Marinette hubiese sido Alisha. Si yo hubiese visto esas marcas en su espalda… — Luka apretó los párpados. La simple idea le era insostenible — Lo habría estrangulado con mis propias manos.

Una risa cáustica salió de la boca de Yamir: — Lo dice el mocoso que estuvo a punto de tomar un tren para irse lejos de la mujer que ama — el joven francés frunció el ceño — No quieras darme lecciones de vida, Luka Couffaine; he vivido muchas más que tú.

— ¡Lo hice pa…!

—¿Para protegerla? — una risa más de Yamir y Luka apretó los puños con frustración. ¿Acaso era su miserable bufón? — ¿Dejándola a merced de aquel que desea dañarla? Curiosa manera de proteger a alguien… — Yamir hizo una seña con la mano, deteniendo así cualquier argumento que Luka pudiese pronunciar — Tienes razón, me quedé para vengarme. Pero también lo hice para evitar que se repita la historia. Cometí un error, y eso le costó la vida a la persona que más he amado en este mundo… no hagas lo mismo, Luka. Tú aún tienes tiempo.

— Pero…

— Sé perfectamente lo que ese malnacido te dijo. Es un experto quebrantando la voluntad de otros. Lo hizo con Alisha y eso casi la destruye…

.

.

Sin aviso ni premeditaciones, Yamir metió una mano en el bolsillo de Luka, su rapidez era insólita, pues cuando el guitarrista se percató de ello, el moreno ya tenía la caja del miraculous en la palma de su mano. Escurridizo y sigiloso, tan hábil como sólo podía serlo un reptil.

El pequeño cofre resplandeció una vez y la silueta de Sass salió disparada, posicionándose justo a lado de Yamir Anand. Aquello era un cuadro memorable, la energía que ambos emanaban era portentosa. ¿Despediría él la misma aura al estar al lado de su kwami?

— ¿Crees que la serpiente es un peón y no el protector de la catarina? — cuestionó severamente — Mejor que sean tus vidas pasadas las que te contesten esa pregunta…

No lo vio venir.

Sass voló con velocidad y colisionó contra su pecho. Justo en el sitio donde se hallaba el corazón.

Ya había experimentado antes el vahído que las memorias de Yamir le originaban. Pero esta vez, ese mismo abismo acrecentó la sensación de vértigo.

Los retazos que ahora desfilaban por sus pupilas con la velocidad de mil rayos no pertenecían sólo a su ancestro hindú. Dos, tres, cuatro, diez, veinte; uno a uno los recuerdos de los distintos portadores de la serpiente impregnaron su mente. Sus nombres, sus historias… sus amores.

Miró a _Daichi_ como _Aoi Hebi_ regresar el tiempo cuando _Akai Tentōchū*_ fue cruelmente atravesada por una katana; contempló a _Adom_ como _Apofis*_ evitar que la tormenta de arena se llevase consigo a su adorada _Anat_; A _Quetzalli_ "la serpiente emplumada" irrumpir en aquella batalla para salvar a su amado guerrero _Necuametl_ de ser sacrificado; A_ Evan_ como _Viper_, evitar los disparos de los ingleses contra su flor escocesa: _Crimson Lady; _y finalmente a _Nāga Sām̐pa _cargar el cuerpo malherido de _Laal Bag_ en la negrura de la jungla.

No hubo una sola alma en aquel herpetario que lograra su cometido. Narendra tenía ese punto a su favor: en cada vida, el gato cuidaba bien de la catarina y triunfaba infaliblemente al ganarse su corazón. Pero, si en algo la historia no podía mentir, era en que sin la intervención, protección y profunda veneración de la serpiente, la vida de la portadora de la buena suerte habría terminado mucho antes de completar su misión en la tierra.

— No somos peones, Luka — intervino Yamir cuando Luka cayó de rodillas, sin aliento y con la cabeza a punto de estallar — Ningún kwami o portador lo es.

— _Quizsssá_ mi trabajo no _sssea_ cuidar de Tikki tan _conssstantemente_ como lo ha_csss_e Plagg — Sass voló de vuelta hacia su protegido actual — Pero mi deber _esss_ intervenir _sssi_ _sssu_ _luzsss amenazssa_ con extinguir_sss_e

Luka alzó la mirada. En los ojos de Sass no había vestigio de rencor y enfado. El joven guitarrista había resquebrajado ese lazo de unidad al traspasar su relación de camaradería… Luka le había ordenado como un dueño le exige a su esclavo, y esa pequeña y sabia serpiente ahora flotaba a su lado, como si nada hubiese pasado.

No lo merecía

— ¿Y qué se supone que haga? — discutió Luka al ponerse nuevamente de pie — Ese imbécil lo dejó bastante claro: si me acerco, ella será su objetivo.

—Ella ha sido su objetivo desde el día en que nació — Yamir tomó aire — ¿Tú verdaderamente crees que casar a Alisha con Kiran y eliminarme a mí era su verdadera meta? ¿que su misión es que el destino siga su curso natural y la serpiente no intervenga? ¡Por favor! Tú tienes a una portadora de la mariposa en tu época: ¿qué es aquello que ella persigue con tanto ahínco?

Luka abrió los ojos como platos.

— Los miraculous…

Yamir asintió una vez: — Desde esa época, ya había un vago vestigio de las vidas predestinadas de los portadores primarios. Con Alisha como hija, el rey tenía en su poder los pendientes de la catarina. No necesitaba una coartada para hacerse del anillo del gato negro. Sería el mismo Kiran el que terminaría entregándose a sus servicios; todo con tal de proteger y velar por la mujer que amaba…— Yamir cerró los ojos y dejó escapar una sonrisa ácida — Le habría salido perfecto, de no haber sido por mí, supongo.

El mutismo reinó el ambiente durante unos segundos.

Para ambos, lejos de lidiar con una situación incómoda, optaron por prepararse para lo que venía… Eso que Yamir deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no repetir, y aquello que Luka temía oír.

—Ella lo era todo para mí… — musitó en un susurro que para muchos podría sonar armonioso. Aún así, el perfecto oído musical de Luka pudo detectar el quebranto casi imperceptible — Era la luna y las estrellas; la tierra y el agua. Alisha refulgía por sí misma y opacaba al mismo sol. Quizá mi pecado fue adorarla más que a los mismos dioses. Pero Narendra jamás pudo percatarse del tesoro que llevaba consigo. En lugar de amarla como a una hija, la vio como sólo como una herramienta. Por eso no le fue difícil deshacerse de ella cuando ya no la necesitó… cuando ella lo traicionó.

—Quieres decir que…

—Narendra no ejecutó a Alisha por perder la virtud. La ejecutó porque ella le arrebató su poder. Ella lo despojó de su miraculous— Las manos de Yamir se hicieron puños; Luka pudo sentir su grima, su tortura y su dolor —Yo sólo le di la excusa perfecta…

Un nuevo espasmo.

Luka se tomó la sien cuando otro vahído recuerdo cruzó por el puente de su memorio: Yamir y Alisha en un callejón, justo antes de ser encarcelados. Tikki recibiendo el broche de la mariposa, junto con sus aretes y la pulsera de la serpiente.

—_Entrégaselos a Kiran — musitó ella, con voz angelical — Ahora él es el nuevo guardián, Tikki… guíalo y dile que en verdad lo siento. _

—Ese maldito bastardo — gruñó Luka desde sus adentros.

Narendra le había manipulado como a una marioneta para sacarlo fácilmente del camino. Y si los pendientes de Marinette eran su cometido desde el inicio, ¿qué mejor estrategia que alejar a aquellos que cuidan de ella? La realización hizo que el corazón de Luka retumbara en su pecho, amenazando con atraversarlo desde dentro.

—Marinette te necesita, Luka Couffaine. Necesita de la serpiente para protegerla — musitó Yamir cuando el joven se puso de pie en un salto. Su mano estaba extendida, y en su palma se hallaba la pulsera.

El guitarrista la observó con indecisión. Una pequeña grieta se abría sobre la base de la serpiente. El recordatorio de que, si se atrevía nuevamente a portarla, muy probablemente su cuerpo pagaría las consecuencias.

Aún así, ni siquiera lo dudó. Tomó el artefacto y se lo colocó en la muñeca. Sass revoloteo, posicionándose a su lado derecho; el lugar donde pertenecía.

—Cambia la historia. Protege a la catarina y muéstrale al destino que con las serpientes no se juega— declaró Yamir con una sonrisa arrogante.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

— Te estaré vigilando de cerca, y en el momento que elimines a Narendra… entonces podré reunirme con ella.

.

.

.

.

**(Recomendación musical: **

**WINDFLOWER—Lee Sun Hee) **

Marinette llegó a la _Gare du Nord_ hecha una bala.

Dobló sus rodillas y tomó aire en varias bocanadas. ¡Basta! No tenía tiempo para recuperar el aire. Miró la pantalla con el itinerario: ¡Allí estaba! Al Eurostar le quedaban sólo 10 minutos para partir.

Corrió hacia la zona de abordaje. A estas alturas, muy probablemente Luka ya habría pasado por aduana.

Por un breve instante, la zozobra volvió a apoderarse de su psique. No podía dejarlo marchar, no ahora, no tan fácilmente.

Luka Couffaine había peleado a puños desnudos contra una adversidad inclemente y un despiadado destino. Si todos sus recuerdos eran correctos, si la historia no contaba nada más que la verdad; la lucha de Luka trascendía más allá de su propia época. Tantos años esperando, tantas vidas y tantos fracasos. ¡YA ERA SUFICIENTE! Después de tanto amor, afán y sacrificio, no iba a permitirle rendirse tan fácilmente.

Se abrió paso entre la multitud a empujones y saltó las máquinas de boletaje. A lo lejos, escuchó a un guardia gritar su detención. ¡Al diablo! Si podía llegar a él antes de ser alcanzada… si pudiera gritarle en la cara lo mucho que lo amaba y lo ridículo que había sido por mentirle de esa forma tan cruel. _"Tú y yo vamos a estar juntos, ¿me escuchas? Hasta el final, sin importar las consecuencias" _pensó con decisión inquebrantable _"¡Hasta el final!, ¿oíste? Así que no te des por vencido. ¡No aún!"_

—Marinette, espera... — escuchó a Tikki llamarla desde el interior de su bolsa— Algo no anda bien.

—No, Tikki — negó y continuó corriendo. A sus espaldas, un significativo grupo de oficiales le pisaban los talones — No puedo perderlo, ¿entiendes?

Fue entonces cuando lo vio, parado al fondo del andén y de espaldas. Su corazón batió como lo hacen las alas de un colibrí.

Tan inverosímil como parezca, sus ya desgastadas y agotadas rodillas corrieron con una velocidad que sólo podría igualar su transformación como Ladybug.

La distancia se acortaba. Lágrimas cayeron sobre el suelo de la estación: —¡LUKA! — gritó en el preciso instante en que colisionó contra la espalda del guitarrista. Sus brazos lo apresaron desde atrás; temblorosos, pero sólidos cuál acero. Esta vez no iba a dejarlo ir.

Habría sido la conclusión perfecta. Quizá la historia habría dado un giro a su favor… Pero no fue así, porque Marinette no tardó menos de medio segundo darse cuenta, aunque para entonces ya era demasiado tarde.

La figura de Luka emitió una risa malévola. Un halo de oscuridad se apoderó del interior de la estación. La gente comenzó a gritar.

—Tarde o temprano sabía que vendrías a mí, querida Alisha… — escuchó la voz de Marajá antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

*Mariquita en japonés.

**En la mitología egipcia es la encarnación del caos. Un dios con forma de serpiente.

* * *

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Chicos. Lo sé. No hay excusa que valga. Tardé SIIIIGLOS en actualizar este fic. :(

Espero puedan perdonar la espera. ¡Pero he vuelto! O más bien July Hope me trajo de orejitas de vuelta a la realidad. u Así que si desean agradecer a alguien por este cap, agradézcanle a ella.

Les mando un abrazo enorme, y espero que estén bien con toda esta situación COVID

¡Hasta el siguiente capitulo!

Marianne.


End file.
